What Tomorrow May Bring
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: When Jasper Whitlock leaves home to join the Confederate Army, he left more than we knew of behind. Now after becoming Maria's major and second-in-command, what will he do when the love of his former life is brought into his new one? AU, mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to vbfb1 for pre-reading and abbymickey24 for her beta skills.**

**This story contains mature themes. Violence, language and sexuality, and is not suitable for anyone under eighteen.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the beginning and a few following chapters, we follow Jasper as a human and get to know him before his inevitable fate is dealt.<br>**

**On with the show…**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV, 1860<strong>

"Jasper, John, Breakfast is ready, Get on in here!"

It never gets old to hear mama shouting for Pa and me to leave the field and head on in for some much needed food. We've been up since the crack of dawn plowing and planting. Farming is our way of life. The main crop we grow is cotton, but we also have wheat, corn and oats. Pa supplies the General Store that he and Ma run. My little sisters Rebecca and Emma work with Ma mostly – selling the dresses they sew. They are on their way towards becoming seamstresses in their own right. We all have a job to do in this family. My life is spent in the field on our farm, reaping and sowing. I am the most comfortable out there than I'll ever be anywhere else. I don't spend as much time in town as the rest of my family.

We have five slaves that work on the farm along with Pa and me, but as harsh as the times are for these colored folk, we don't treat them in the same manner as the other owners. Ma says they are as much from God as we are, and should be treated as such. Our family has never made it known that we treat our slaves differently. This is not done and is frowned upon. Business would not be as good, and we could lose everything.

Rebecca and Emma may be young– especially Emma at the age of thirteen, and Rebecca two years older, but they make some of the best damn dresses I have ever seen. On occasions, I've been bless to see Bella in the girls' dresses, I just stand and admire her while she twirls in front of the mirror in the back of the store. I don't claim to be an expert or anything, I just know that their designs look mighty fine on Bella. Dressing like a girl may not be Bella's favorite thing in the world to do, but she looks beautiful in them. I know her mother will never allow her to wear one of my sisters' creations as according to Lady Swan, they are for common people.

Bella, however, thinks differently but cannot go against her mother – even though she wants to. Our chaperoned visits by her older brother and my best friend, Peter, are mostly spent at times with me begging her not to speak out of turn with Lady Swan. We need to stay on her good side so she doesn't further object to Bella and I marrying.

That's right. Isabella Swan will be my wife.

Isabella Sarah Ann Swan was born on September 13, 1845. We always tease one another on being born on the same date – seeing that my birthday is on February 13, 1843. Bella, as she likes to be called, is unlike any other girl. She isn't interested in being all prim and proper. She says that the best days for her are days she gets to spend with me and Peter or ones when visits and stays with me on the farm. Sometimes she attempts to help me on the farm. It is nice having her out there – despite how many times I've had to dive to the ground when she decides to pick up as much as a shovel. Bella isn't the best at coordination at times, but it's not stopping her from trying things.

"Well, here ya are, I thought that you two are gonna stay out there all morning," Ma says as Pa and I walk in the kitchen.

"Jasper, please get some darn breakfast before Peter eats it all." I look at my best friend seated in my spot at the table about to scrape half of my food onto his own damn plate.

I stare in disbelief before Ma smacks him over the head as she walks by to set down Pa's plate in front of him.

"Put it back," she scolds.

"What? It isn't like he wants it. He's just standing there looking at me like I'm some pretty girl," Peter says batting his eyelashes at me as I take a seat and reach for my plate.

"He ain't never full, mama," Rebecca says as she and Emma take their seats at the table.

"Becca, when you're my wife, I'll have you make me as much sausage and biscuits that a man can eat," Peter says which earned him an eye roll from Becky and laughter from everyone else in the room.

"Peter Matthew Swan, if you don't close that mouth full of food and get to chewing, I swear, I'm a put you cross my knee and give your behind a fine whupping." You can never tell which of us between Peter and I is mama's son. The way they argue, a stranger would swear that she had us both. Peter has been in my life for as long as I can remember and has been a world of trouble for just as long.

"Sorry, ma'am," he mumbles with his mouth full.

After breakfast, we all make our way from the table to do whatever the day brings. Peter has come to collect me to follow him to town to get about some business that needs to be done.

"Would you get a damn move on Whitlock!" Peter shouts.

"Peter! Don't make come out there boy," Ma shouts back as I make my way outside.

Peter is already on his horse and waiting me to mount Mystery. Mystery is an American Quarter Horse given to me by Mr. Swan as a birthday present on my fifteenth birthday. I named him myself as I thought he and I shared a kindred spirit.

Mr. Swan and Pa are as much friends as me and Peter. They have known each other all their lives just like us. Bella completes the bond we all share. It's a link that I hope will only be strengthened when she and I are married.

I can still remember clear as day when I was eight years old and Bella was five, how she walked right up to me telling me that I would be her husband. I was shocked, while she looked on awaiting her answer. I had no choice but to accept the lady's request.

"You'll see her soon enough," Peter says as we trot along on our horses before we pick up to a gallop.

"What?"

"You'll see Bella soon enough, Whitlock," he says. "And as much as it makes my stomach turn to say, I'm sure she misses you too."

"Golly, Swan, you think so?"

"Shut Up!" he shouts, picking up speed and riding off leaving me behind in my laughter.

I push Mystery to go faster passing Peter and his horse as we make our way to town. He is right about one thing, I do miss Bella.

Days that go by without us seeing one another are the hardest. Ma says these are days where I realize how much I love Bella. The pain in my heart is unbearable without her near. I never share this with Ma or my sisters, or even Pa, but they all say that they can just tell by my actions. I guess I don't hide it as well as I thought.

Bella is special though, and worth the pain.

Ma loves that I am this way with Bella. She doesn't have to say it – and she doesn't, but I feel it. It's strange, but I've always been able to tell what those closest to me are experiencing. Sometimes it's the expression on their faces, and other times it's just the feeling. Ma is the only one I've share this with, and she confess that she's the same way.

I told Peter about it one time, and he just joked and said that I was becoming a woman. Hanging around Peter as I said before can get you in a lot of trouble, and that indeed was what happened most the times we were together. Bella, even as a little girl, wasn't that much different from her brother. She was always tagging along with Peter and me. She was as comfortable climbing a tree and rolling around in the mud as we were. Her slight clumsiness never calmed her appetite for adventures. Our shenanigans were the worse, and Bella was the best at it. It may have helped that she has her Pa soft when it came to her as our punishment would have been a helluva lot worse than they were.

I treated Bella like my friend and nothing more than the annoying little girl who's always running after Peter wanting to play or go hunting with us. The more she came along, the more I grew to like her. She wasn't like other girls. She was fun, crazy and would kick my ass if I allowed it. She hardly cried when she fell, instead she got up and did it again.

My opinion of Bella began to change even more as she got older. Bella was a pretty girl, but by the time she hit thirteen years old, she was beautiful. When she was close, I had to look away to keep my manners before I let my mind wonder to anything inappropriate. This was not the way I was raised, and my mama would chastise me for the way I was thinking about Bella. My dreams began to change, and I only found peace after I wrapped my hand around my length and found release. The first time the dreams starred Bella I knew things would never be the same. They continued to star her and I went along with it. Ma would kill if she knew the things I was thinking about Mr. Swan's daughter.

I can't tell you exactly when Bella and mine's relationship changed, but I can tell how it felt on that day. It felt like I was finally whole. It was as if I was missing something and the day Bella and I kissed, I found it.

_Peter and I were fifteen years old. We had just unfortunately become the targets of the Stanley sisters, Lauren and Jessica. Peter was all for it, but I never fancied Jessica that much. Bella became distant and started to stay away from me and I didn't know why. She avoided me like I had the plague. For as long as the Jessica thing lasted so did Bella's avoidance of me. She wouldn't remain where I was, if we we're alone, or with Jessica. She would only greet me with a smile in the presence of our parents, but afterward, she would go silent and not speak until her brother spoke to her. _

_This continued on until one night about a month after her fourteenth birthday when the town was having a celebration – about something I can't recall. I spotted Bella in the crowd standing away from me. Jessica was hovering around me, even though I had already ended things with her two weeks before. Peter was too wrapped up with his new girl – after leaving Lauren in a haste complaining of her watchfulness, to notice his sister by herself, but I did. I walked away from Jessica without any apologies and right up to Bella and asked why she was avoiding me to which she only replied that I should return to my date before storming off. I followed her to woods on the edge of town and stopped her there. We got into an argument and while I stood watching her face change colors due to her anger, I became mesmerized. I grabbed her arm as she made to walk away again and crushed her lips to mine. I received a slap in response before she pulled me back to her lips once more._

_The kiss was everything. It was soft, it was sweet, and it was heated yet passionate. It stirred things inside me. When we finally stopped, I realized I had her pinned to a tree, our bodies entwined, my knee between her legs and if we hadn't stop, we would be heading for something neither one of us yet understood._

Peter and I get to town a little while later. We separate as he is going to the bank and I decide to check on the store for Ma and Pa. I spend a few minutes before leaving to meet Peter. I find him outside the saloon working the girls over with his charm. Peter has a healthy appetite for women and at our combined age of seventeen, he has already been successful with quite a few. He throws it in my face that I choose to wait for his sister and then makes gagging sounds and threatens to break me in two if I ever break her heart.

Finally, as evening steady approaches, Peter and I make our way to his home. I will not be staying, of course, as Mr. Swan is away on business and Lady Swan has the run of the house. She is not as hospitable as her husband toward me. However, I cannot return home without even a glimpse at my beautiful Bella.

We arrive at their estate and dismount our horses before they're taken to the stables. I enter the foyer behind Peter. Lady Swan, or Renee, as her son makes me call her in private is nowhere in sight. I can visit their home a thousand times and I can't get over the vast luxury of it.

Renee prizes herself whenever she is my presence to snidely remind her daughter of how illiterate she thinks I am. However, a fact she doesn't know is how well read I actually am thanks to her children and husband. I'm very good at English, Arithmetic and Literature, but my favorites are History and Geography. This, of course, is a secret between my family, Mr. Swan, Peter and Bella. My favorite room of them all in this house is the library. I remember Bella and I holed up in there just reading at our heart's content while Renee battled the flu.

I sometimes worry that I might not be able to give Bella the life her mama wishes for her to have. It is my greatest fear. Bella is born to certain privileges and even though, my family isn't in poverty, the Swans still have far more. On our property, Pa and I have already begun to work on the house that will become Bella's and mine. I have shared my fear with Bella and she has abolished it.

"You are all I will ever want, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock. Whatever life I will have, will be with you, and only you," she had said.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by the beautiful girl swiftly walking toward me. Her arms pull me close, her nose in my neck as she always does, breathing me in. When we part, I notice the look of mischief that crosses her face before I am pushed toward the library.

I vaguely hear Peter's warning to behave before Bella's lips is attached to my own as soon as the door is close. Our tongues battle for dominance and it still surprises me how in command she can seem when we're alone. I allow her to win as her tongue move languidly along mine. I grip her hips as her hands take up purpose in my hair. The sinful way her hips are colliding with mine, has the lower region of my body begging for release from my trousers.

"Be…Be…Bella…mmm, Bella have to stop," I groan out as she nips and sucks on my neck.

"I miss you so much at times, Jasper," she says softly, catching her breath. I am forced to look away from her heaving bosom to gather my thoughts and rein in my desire.

"I know, as do I darlin'," I tell her. I take the moment to adjust myself which only brought her to giggles.

I was about to reach out and take her by the waist when suddenly we hear Renee calling out for the housemaid. Judging from the loudness of her voice we assume she is close to the library and I make quick haste to hide as the doorknob begins to turn.

Peter is the one who enters the room, and calls me from my hiding place beneath Mr. Swan's desk. Bella quickly exits to meet her mother as Peter and I make our way out before Lady Swan can spot me. It angers me sometimes that Lady Swan reacts the way she does toward me, but I can understand her wanting the best for her child. I am sure that I will be the same when Bella and I have our own.

Peter retrieves our horses and we quickly make our way off his property. We part ways after a good ride away from his house as he is heading over to his latest conquest's home. I get home not long after and say a quick "hello" to Pa on my way in.

When I arrive in my room, I feel exhaustion kicking in. I can't believe I am this drained. I decide to a take a bath and have a nap. I draw the water for my bath myself – not bothering to call upon our housemaid, Liza to do it for me. Liza has been with our family since I was a small boy. She has cared for me and my sisters all these years and still continues to. She is strong colored woman with a rounded figure and hazel eyes. Liza makes up for the five slaves that we have. Ma says there is no need for more as she handles most of the chores, and Liza just assists her. Ma also urges us to do our own chores and not depend on the help.

I lock the door and slowly remove my clothing before lowering myself in the bathtub. Being up at the crack of dawn, plowing the land, riding, and even my girl slamming my back against a door has all taken a toll on me. After a long needed washing, I get out, dry off and put on my long-johns and head for bed. Ma will wake me when dinner is ready, but for now all I need is slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Bella's birthday and we meet Jasper's competition for Bella's affections.<strong>


	2. Birthday Girl

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks a million to my beta, abbymickey24 for ironing this out.**

**This story contains mature themes. Violence, language and sexuality, and is not suitable for anyone under eighteen.**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV, 1860<strong>

Today is my darlin' Bella's birthday, and by the end of tonight, she will officially be my fiancée. The invitation to her birthday ball is only extended to me in kindness and by the persuasion of Mr. Swan, as the entire event has been planned by her mother, Lady Swan. I'm sure if she had full reign, then I wouldn't have been invited. My mother and father will not be in attendance, neither will my sisters. I'm sure Bella will be saddened by this, but I hope she'll understand as she's already aware of the women in my life's dislike of her mother.

While I am certain that my invite has been argued over, I can bet that John Paul Bryon's didn't have to be.

John Paul Bryon is the son of Jefferson Bryon, who owns one of the largest plantations in our area. The Byrons' are as wealthy as they come, and Lady Swan's family and theirs are old friends.

Bella, on more than one occasion during our "Peter chaperoned" dates has voiced her concern over her mother's insistence that she become more familiar with the Byrons. She brings Bella along whenever she goes for a visit. On these visits, John Paul Byron is always present. Bella also complains that the Byron family is constantly discussed at home during dinners. I try to reassure her that it doesn't bother me one bit, as we know what we mean to each other and neither her mother nor the Byrons' will ever be able to stop that. We will then let the subject rest for a while and attempt to enjoy our time together.

One of our favorite spots to go is a log by a stream that runs at the back of the Swan property. The other is an old cabin we found as children while exploring the woods. Over the years, we have been fixing that little cabin up to suit Bella, myself and Peter's taste. If we are ever too deep in the woods and cannot make it home in time, we make our way there and camp for the night.

As Bella and mine's relationship progressed, we have found a need for the cabin more and more. We have even found our own path to get there as a way to escape Peter's prying for a while. I love my best friend, and I understand the reason for his presence, but at times, I just want to be alone with my girl.

I have had to remind myself sometimes that Bella is only fourteen years of age. She is more spirited than Jessica in our passionate moments – even though Jessica and I share the exact age of seventeen. Jessica is my only experience with girls outside of Bella, and as often as she had tried, I refused her advances.

With Bella, I have had to hold restraint, and remind her that we will have our time after becoming husband and wife. I hold a promise to myself – one that I have shared with Bella – that I will not deflower her until our wedding night. However, Bella is very strong-will and can be forceful, but I hold true to my claim. Today being her fifteenth birthday, I'm sure there will more attempts to deter me from my promise on her part if she gets the chance, but I will try my best not to yield.

Bella worries at times about the place we will each hold in our marriage. She understands the time and the fact that the man is the head of the family and holds most of the rights. Nevertheless, Bella finds it threatening to be under the command of another. I swear, she was born in the wrong time. She speaks as if she's from a future where things like this don't matter as much, and men and women are equal.

I perch myself on our log by the stream as I await her and Peter's arrival. Peter has promised to bring her here today to see me. We haven't been able to see one another since the day in the library, and that was over two weeks ago.

I sit here for a while letting my mind wonder before I hear the telltale signs of Bella and Peter's bickering as they approach.

"Oh, shush, Peter," Bella scolds. "You didn't have to say that. For all we know she's now there trying to change Pa's mind about Jasper's invite."

"Pa won't let her, Bella," Peter counters. "Have a little faith. We'll save you yet from dancing all night long with John Paul Byron."

The name alone sends a fire through me that angers me to no end. Bella breaks through the trees first and hastily walks forward wrapping me into a tight hug. My stillness in her arms seems to have alarm her as she let go just as quick as she had held me. A look crosses her features that you hardly find on Bella.

Fear.

I look away from her and toward Peter. "Peter, may I have a moment alone with Bella?"

Peter answers my request by walking away without a word.

I place my hands on her shoulders urging her to meet my eyes. I want to know what they were discussing, and what could cause my invitation to be revoked.

When her brown eyes met my blue ones, I feel her stiffen beneath my fingers and a shiver runs through her. I can only imagine how I must look to her as my harden stare hits her full force.

I have hardly allowed Bella to see me angry. However, there was a time when it could not be helped.

_Peter, Bella and I were heading back from one of our camping outings and decided to walk along Old River Road, as a shortcut to get back to my home to wash up and then I would escort them back to theirs. We were walking along talking, laughing and joking around, when Bella suddenly smack me on the arm and took off running and laughing the whole way. I sprinted after her as both a part of the game, and because I knew she wasn't paying enough attention to where she was going. _

_Being taller than Bella has its advantages, and that worked out well for me at the moment as I ran after her. I easily caught up, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around as fast as I could on the spot. I can hear a mixture of laughing and screaming for me to stop coming from her, but I continued until I finally stopped when I started to feel dizzy. Peter catches up with us smiling at our antics, as Bella smacked me once more on the arm before bursting out into laughter with her brother and me joining in._

_Our moment was interrupted by three men, who had stopped on the other side of the small road, whispering to each other and pointing at Bella. Peter and Bella weren't paying as much attention to them as I was._

_Finally, one of them spoke up. "My, my, what a pretty girl."_

_Bella stiffened, but continued to smile with us as if no one had spoken. Peter had stop laughing and stared at them._

"_Might I say, gents, I am very jealous of you both having a luscious little thing like that at your disposal." The same man said._

_Peter looked bristled, and Bella remained quiet. I instructed them to start walking and ignore the men, but I wouldn't be able to follow my own advice as the same fella spoke again. _

"_Well, well, I think these boys are acting quite selfish," he said to his friends. "And it looks like they ain't about to share."_

_I was never one for confronting a person, but watching Bella turn an embarrassing shade of red from the bastard's comments was more than enough to anger me._

_I left Peter and Bella's side, and headed over to where the men were. I stood face –to–face with the one doing the talking, and unlike him, I politely asked him to apologize for his rude comments toward her. He laughed in my face, calling me a "sissy" who's wrapped around her finger. He went on to say that if he had such a ripe little thing walking by his side, he'd be taking her somewhere to show her who's boss. _

_I can't say what happened after that. The only thing I truly knew was that by the time I stopped the bastard was a bloody mess on the ground. His friends were staring on in shock and fear. Bella was screaming for her brother to let her go to see if I was okay, and my Pa, Mr. Swan and one of our slave, Earl were all holding me back._

_A while later at my home, I sat Bella down after Ma and everyone else were off resting in the den to have her tell me what exactly occurred after I walked up to those men._

_It may have seemed strange, but I honestly couldn't remember. It was all fuzzy. Bella said that when I walked up she heard the man yell another crude comment her way and then before he could even laugh, I'd grabbed him. _

_She relayed to me how I tackled him to the ground and began to punch him in the face. His two friends attempted to drag me off, but I pushed them aside and kept on going. Peter, at one point, went over to me and grabbed my fist before it collided with the fella again. However, I shook him off and she could hear me practically growled at him for stopping me as she tried to get closer before Peter pulled her away. _

_Bella said she had gotten close enough to me, to see the look in my eyes as I looked upon her brother, and that the look was dreadful. After being pulled away, and safe in Peter's grasp, she saw more men approaching and as they got closer, she realized that it was our fathers and Earl. They ran over and took me off the man. I had never seen Bella look as timid as she did as she retold what happened to me. I apologized for losing control of my anger in that manner around her, vowing to never let it happen again._

_Mr. Swan and Pa had paid for the man's injuries and I heard nothing of charges being brought against me, regarding to my actions. Nonetheless, I was very sorry._

Leaving those thoughts behind, I realize Bella has hardly said a word since arriving. She is upset by something, but apparently fearful to tell me. Looking at her now, I continually regret losing my control that day.

"What has happened?" I ask.

She takes a breath before answering. "I fear Mother is trying to get you uninvited to my ball."

"I will be there, Bella," I reassure her. "Mr. Swan, himself invited me. So I will be there."

She seems to find relief in my answer, but she still looks a bit worried.

"Bella, please, come and sit with me and tell me what else is bothering you," I say, leading her to the log, lifting her off the ground, and sitting her on it. She seems to like this, as a smile brightens her face. I take a seat beside her, waiting for her to share her issue with me.

"Jasper, you know how I've stressed over how much I hate the awful visits to the Byron estate, right?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Well, Mother and I went over there recently for tea. When we arrived at the parlor, we came upon John's sister, Genevieve, and her husband in a heated argument," Bella says in a timid voice.

_Something about that visit had scared her_.

She takes a long pause before continuing. "Now, Jasper, I'm not one to divulge the affairs of others as idle gossip. But what I saw was frightful, and it scared me as much as it did the day you forcefully defended me against that man."

"Bella, I'm…"

"No, Jasper, I understand why you did it. Peter explained. I admit that I was scared of you afterwards as I have never seen you loss that much control before," she says palming my cheek. "However, what Mother and I witnessed at the Byrons' frightens me far more as I fear it might be a part of my future."

She shocked me with this and I now anxiously wanted to know what occurred.

"Bella, how will what you saw affect your future?"

She sighs and answers, "Jasper, I saw Genevieve's husband – seemingly unaware of mine and mama's presence behind them – grab Genevieve's shoulders, shaking her forcefully, and letting her fall to the floor. Jasper, I was so shocked, I couldn't take my eyes off of him."

"My God, Bella did he…" I asked, anxiously.

"No, Jasper, he didn't approach us," she says, answering my incomplete question.

"He merely walked away, leaving her there as if she was nothing," she continues.

"Bella how will that affect us?"

"Because it's the way," she says calmly.

It puzzles me that she thinks this. Surely, that isn't what happens in her household. I have never seen or heard such treatment being dealt toward my mama in our home. And Pa has taught me that it is unkind and downright cruel to treat a woman as such.

"Bella, I don't mean to pry, but has your father ever…"

"No! Pa has never acted that towards my mama, Jasper," she replies.

"So, why think it of me, Bella?" I ask her, a bit hurt that she would think such a thing.

"It's what mama said."

That woman is getting on my last nerve. "What did she say?"

"That it's the man's right to do what he sees fit without judgment. She then went on to say that she is sure you were taught that," she explains. "She also said that when the time arises, I will have to bend to your will without argument. Jasper, I know that, you will never hurt me, but what I had seen on that day had scared me so much."

I put my temper at her mother's sinister words aside, and take a breath before answering, "Bella, I'm taught that it is cruel to treat a woman that way. You are to be cared for, and treasured, not abused. Okay?"

"Okay," she answers, seemingly relieved.

"And I vow to you, I will never treat you as such."

Bella pulls me into a tight hug, which I happily return. As we part, I pull her into a deep kiss. She moves her lips against mine, teasing and taunting me until I open my mouth to her. I let her tongue massage my own. I pull her closer, and her answering moan sends a shiver through me, and also signals me that it's time to stop.

We separate in time to notice Peter as he makes himself known, walking out of the trees. I look at Bella to see her completely flustered and breathing heavy. Her beautiful skin is now luminous with a pink blush upon it. Peter has to make himself more pronounced by clearing his throat, but it does nothing to stop her as she stares at me with a predatory glare.

He clears his throat again. "Bella, it's time to head back. I'm sure "Mother Goose" is filled with worry about your supposed whereabouts."

"But…" she whines.

"Bella, Peter is right darlin', but I will see you tonight," I say, kissing her forehead.

"Doesn't even care that I'm standing right here," Peter mumbles, chuckling.

"I do care, at times," I say, chuckling at his eye roll.

"Goodbye, Jasper." Bella kisses me once more before walking off with Peter. I laugh as I hear Peter complain about being hungry. I'm glad Bella shared her fear with me. I never want her to worry that she can't express herself honestly at any time with me. All I want is her love and honesty.

~~0~~0~~

Upon my arrival to the Swan residence, I notice that guests have already begun to make their way inside for Bella's birthday ball. The house has been elegantly decorated, and it is nothing like Bella's taste. This is the work of Lady Swan. Bella is a calm individual who doesn't let expensive décor frighten her. Bella is a peaceful being who prefers to curl up with a book instead of attending a tea party. And at the moment, the house screams of extravagance.

Bella believes that if a person is not participating in the day's events at some time, then what is the use of their presence? I suppose her many visits to my home and or to the General Store has had quite the impact on her.

I walk through the foyer toward the living room which has been transformed into the grand ballroom for the night. It is quite the formal affair. The men are clad in tailored tuxedos and women in their most luxurious gowns. I, myself, am looking my best in my tailored black suit with boots to match.

I search the room for any sight of Peter or Bella, but come up empty. I continue to walk around taking in the room and politely answering the guests – mostly the women's – greetings.

I stroll over to a familiar painting beside the glass doors that lead to a small garden out back and one of Bella's favorite reading spot. I stand there for a spell nursing my flute of champagne I had received upon entering the room, before I felt a presence behind me.

"Mr. Swan," I say to him without turning.

"You always puzzle me as to how you know that without taking a glance," He responds as he comes to stand beside me.

"One day, Sir, I promise to share my secret," I reply.

"One day, indeed," he says. "So, how are you boy?"

"I am fine, Sir."

"Waiting patiently, I presume?" he says with a smile. His eyes drift to my shaky hand before I place it in the pocket that holds his daughter's gift. I am nervous about her gift as I hope she will like it.

"Yes, sir," I answer with a smile. Mr. Swan is a very observant man, and as stern as he may seem, he is also just as kind and incline to even joke around a time or two.

Mr. Swan and I get into a deep conversation concerning crop before it moves steadily toward the state of affairs affecting our society. Mr. Swan is known for his debates, and whenever I find myself around him, I am drawn into a discussion. I'm deep in thought as I think of what to respond with, when Lady Swan enters the room and commands everyone's attention to announce Bella's arrival.

My breath catches as I watch her glide into the room alongside her escort, Peter. She's beautiful as she stands there dressed in an elegant off the shoulders garnet gown with white trimming around the bodice.

_Thank God for Becca forcefully teaching me these things sometimes. _

I willingly tune everything else out to watch Bella stroll around the room on Peter's arm. She looks radiant. Mr. Swan nudges me, and I turn to meet his eyes. They hold a look of mischief that reminds me of his son in that instant.

"I suppose I can let you go now," he says, watching Bella parade around the room greeting her guests of honor.

"I…Sir…"

"No need, Jasper, I completely understand," he says. "There was a time when I once stood in your shoes and felt the same for my special girl."

"Thank you, sir," I reply, happy that he seems to understand my delightful plight.

Mr. Swan steps away and I watch Peter bring Bella to him. Mr. Swan bows to his daughter's giggles and requests her hand from her brother's. When Bella graciously accepts her father's hand, he brings straight towards me. I take a moment to calm myself as the vision approaching leaves me breathless.

Bella's eyes brighten at the sight of where her father is leading her, and I know it's taking a lot from her not to pull away, and come barreling into me.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," I say to her with a bow. "You look lovely."

I kiss her hand and rise up to see her telltale blush cover her face.

"She looks far beyond "lovely" Mr. Whitlock, she's exquisite," John Paul Byron says as he appears beside me and plants a kiss on Bella's hand as she greets him.

The scowl on Bella's face is not missed by Mr. Swan and I alike. As she makes to answer, Mr. Swan gives her a look – which I know is to warn her against impoliteness.

The dinner bell is then sounded, and we all make our way to the dining area. Mr. Swan hands Bella off to me and as we walk along, she gently squeezes my arm with her other hand and smiles. I acknowledge her gesture with my own as I run my thumb across her knuckles and match her smile.

I seat Bella across from her parents, taking a seat next to her as Peter takes the one on the other end much to John's dismay and Lady Swan's scowl – which delights her son no less. He takes a seat next to Lady Swan and Mr. Swan on the opposite end of the table. He is promptly face–to-face with Bella – not that she notices as I can feel her eyes on me.

Dinner is a delicious affair. Every course is as enticing as the last. All through the meal, Bella and I kept our free hands clasp together under the table. Every brush of our fingers against one another has a hint of a smile playing across her lips. After the dinner, the guests are relaxing to coffee as we all sit and a have a chat amongst ourselves before moving on to the next part of the night.

"Why, Mr. Whitlock, haven't seen you in town much, is everything alright on your family's little farm?" John asks.

Mr. Swan's head snap in John's direction, glaring at him with a cold stare.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just not that fond of town, and only go when it's necessary," I answer.

"Well, there are such fine treasures out there, that one cannot spend his life being cooped up on a farm." I notice his intense stare at Bella while saying this.

"Good to know," I reply.

"Take our birthday girl here, such a fine gem. I'm sure she'll be the perfect trophy of a _proper_ gentleman," he states with smug smile.

Bella squeezes my hand at the obvious insult. "I'm sure she will be a wonderful wife someday, a _wife_, not a trophy."

"I know you wouldn't understand," he continues, chuckling. "It takes a certain level of education and stature to understand such statements, Mr. Whitlock."

"To understand that a woman is human being and not an inanimate object in no way takes any such level," I reply, challenging him. "The simplest of men can understand this with ease."

A laugh leaves Peter by way of a cough as a smile plays across Mr. Swan's face before he turns away. I see that my answer has maim John, but still he continues to leer over Bella and his eyes often lands on her bosom.

"Well, I must say Mr. Whitlock, you can certainly hold your own in a gentleman's conversation," he says snidely. "Although, I think you have elevated the woman folk a bit above their approved stations. Don't you think?"

"How so?" I ask as Bella squeezes my knee. "I merely stated that women are living, breathing creatures, not furniture. They walk, talk, eat and sleep just as the men."

He laughs before responding. "I know they do. I am stating that fellows such as you fill their heads with the idle fantasy that their opinions hold merit."

I feel the hand that Bella has on my knee tightened, and I grip it, silently pleading with her to hold her tongue and not to interfere. My eyes meet Mr. Swan's who appears to be doing the same with her. Lady Swan is too busy to notice as she stares at John admirably.

I lace my fingers through Bella's before answering. "Women understand their place. They needn't reminding of their obvious status. They're job is to maintain their household as they see fit and let their men provide a good life for them."

He begins to bristle and I find myself doing an internal cheer for throwing these answers into his smug face.

He makes to say something else, but Mr. Swan interrupts and invites everyone to the dance floor. John exits the room in haste with Lady Swan hot on his tail.

"Well, I see our debates paid off handsomely. Don't you think Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Swan says as he takes hold of his daughter's hand.

"Yes Sir, I do believe they did," I reply before he strolls off with Bella after she winks at me.

"Don't let the little prick get to you," Peter says as we walk out together. "He's pissed that Bella spent most dinner blatantly admiring the way you chew."

"Peter…"

"What? She did," he says, laughing.

"She did not."

"Oh, but she did," he says. "Hell, I didn't even know that a person chewing food could be romantic."

I decide to mess with him. "Oh, it can be the most erotic thing."

I laugh as Peter storms off mumbling about the many times he has told me he didn't want to hear such "lovey dovey" things centered on his sister.

As I enter the ballroom my laughter is cut short at the sight of Bella unhappily waltzing around the room in John Byron's arms.

"They make such a lovely couple," Lady Swan says, standing beside me. "What a perfect match."

She walks off before I can answer – not that I would've. I continue to look on before being invited to dance with other ladies. As the night wears on, we switch dance partners until Bella lands in my arms.

"I've missed you," she whispers.

"As have I darlin',"

"I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," she says as I twirl her around the room.

"Not a fault of yours, Bella," I tell her.

"He's such a prick," she huffs accompanied by my laughter at her description of John Byron.

"Now, Bella, I forbid you from speaking in such a manner of a fellow gentleman," I say, mockingly while trying but failing to hold a stern face.

She laughs. "My, why, I am so sorry for speaking out of turn, will you ever forgive me?"

We laugh at our silliness and dance until our feet hurt. Bella began to complain and I suggest that she retires for a minute as the party is far from over. I'm sure that Lady Swan will have it go until daylight if she can.

I wait on the appropriate moment to escort her from the room to the stairwell, and with a soft kiss on my cheek, I watch her ascend them. I want to give her the birthday present I have for her, but I decide to wait. Perhaps when she returns, then I will do so.

As I walk back to the ballroom, John quickly passes me in the hall, and I turn in time to see him hastily ascending the same stairs Bella just went up.

Foregoing returning to the party, I decide to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Bella's take and the continuation of her birthday.<strong>


	3. Birthday Girl 2

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks a million to my beta, abbymickey24 and vbfb1 for pre reading and ironing this out.**

**This story contains mature themes, and is not suitable for anyone under eighteen.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV, 1860<strong>

My feet are tired and all I can think of is lying down for a spell before rejoining this monstrosity of a party my mother has decided to throw for my fifteenth birthday. Of all the people in attendance, there is only one person here – aside from my brother and father – who I am truly happy to see, and that is Jasper.

Can you be in love at five years old? Many would say no. They would say you're a child and you know no such thing, but that is how long I have loved Jasper Whitlock.

The first time I saw him, I thought he was beautiful. Now, I know a boy isn't referred to as beautiful, but to me, he was. When I was younger, I loved to go outside and bask in the sunlight. Mother always wanted me to sit and behave like a proper girl, but all I wanted to do was run and play like Peter and his friend. I would wait until mama wasn't looking, then I would make my escape. Being out there, I felt free. I would twirl around and around until I fell to the ground, laughing.

_One day, as I laid there trying to gaze up at the sunny sky, a boy walked up, smiling at me. While he stood there, I took the time to admire him. He looked like the sun, all bright and beautiful. He held out his hand and helped me up, introducing himself as Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock. I stood there for more than a minute, just staring at him. He had honey blonde hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. When our fathers joined us, I was so far gone in my admiration that I quickly announced that Jasper would be my husband. This was of course met with laughter from them and a shocked expression from Jasper before I dragged him off to play. He existed in my life ever since. Jasper had been there for every important moment. I knew at times that I may have annoyed him by wanting to join in on whatever game he and Peter were playing, but I had to be around him. He was, and still is my sun. It was always a joy to be away from my mother, and they offered that escape with their adventures._

_I breathed easier whenever I saw Jasper. My heart always raced when he smiled. He had this uncanny way of knowing exactly what I was feeling. At times, he could tell me that I was sad or angry before I even uttered a word. But one look from him would have me smiling in an instant. He always knew what to say to make it all better. _

_As time passed and we got older, Jasper grew even more handsome. I truly recognized this when he was fifteen and showed up on my doorstep with Jessica Stanley in tow. I was beyond furious. I had disliked her for as long as I could remember. She and her twin sister, Lauren, had always teased me horrendously whenever my mama forced me to sit with or play with them. I would complain that they were older – seeing that they were my brother's and Jasper's age which was two years my senior, but it never mattered as I still had to go and it would be hell. Sometimes, they told me I looked and acted like a boy. Other times, they told me I would become fat and hideous, and no man would ever want to marry me. Jessica always wanted to know about Jasper and if he had a girlfriend. I would remain silent as I would never utter a word about my friend to these trollops._

_So that morning, watching that tripe, Jessica stand there snuggled around Jasper's arm – I wanted nothing more than to claw her eyes out. The weeks that followed were spent ignoring him and also trying to convincing myself of how wrong I was to feel the way I did about him as he would never see me as anything other than Peter's little sister. How wrong I was. He proved that when he kissed me. _

Our bond became stronger from that day on. I have never been happier and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with him. My mother, Lady Swan, has not made it easy for us to be together, but with a brother like Peter and a father like Charles – or Charlie as Mr. Whitlock calls him, Jasper and I have managed to maintain our courtship. Our strongest supporter is Peter, he's my rock. He's the best brother a girl can ask for – especially with a mother such as our own. She is as stuffy and uppity as they come. I have asked daddy what was that he liked, and he usually just smiles and says that she wasn't always that way. He further says that it is the pressures of maintaining the dignity of her family's heritage that forces her hand.

How daddy got away with betrothing me to Jasper is an absolute miracle and one she punishes us for every day.

John Whitlock, Jasper's father, and mine have been friends all their lives. And even though daddy was always a step ahead financially over Mr. Whitlock, he never made his best friend feel demoted around him in any way. It was a deal between them that their children would always be in each other's lives as they had. Peter and Jasper hit it off right away and I'm sure the same was expected of me and Jasper's sisters. However, when I met him and declared my fancy of him, I suppose it strengthened whatever plans our fathers' had.

As of tonight with me turning fifteen, I am officially Jasper Whitlock's fiancée. I'm sure daddy wanted to mention this at dinner, but unfortunately, mama's pet, John Paul Byron kept interrupting to insult Jasper's intelligence. I was fuming, but Jasper handled himself well and answered each questions eloquently. I knew mama had mentioned my engagement to the Byrons, but I didn't think the braggart would be so brazen as to insult my fiancée in the open presence of others.

Dancing in Jasper's arms was a dream after being so close to John before. He was constantly trying to lowering his hand to my backside with each turn. I would've told Jasper or Peter about this, but I'm afraid of what their reaction would be like and the last thing I want is for John to come out of it looking like the perfect victim. I know that Jasper said that I could share anything with him, but not this. I can handle it myself.

I reluctantly ascend the stairs missing Jasper's presence and sadden that his sisters, Becca and Emma weren't here. I love their company. It's everything I want in sisters. They have already expressed that they think of me in that manner too. His mother says she couldn't be prouder to have me as a daughter and how lucky her son will be to have in his life. Becca is amazing. She is smart and witty, and has taught me so much in time that I have known her. The things we sometimes talk about in the shop while I'm seemingly trying on dresses would shock her brother and mine. But, these are discreet things that a woman sometimes needs to know in order to please her gentleman.

I walk down the hall with purpose, determine on having some time to myself before heading back to the party. I slow down for a minute, because I swear that I hear footsteps behind me. I stop and look around. I see nothing so I continue on to my room. I'm almost to the door when suddenly I'm grabbed from behind and hoisted in the air. I try to let out a scream, but a hand covers my mouth. As quickly as I'm lifted up, I'm dropped just as fast. I scurry away from the scuffle to the corner of my door. I couldn't believe my eyes. John had been the one to grab me and was now in a fight with my fiancée. I thought for a second to go and get help, but I couldn't find it in me to move.

John punches Jasper in the face and this causes me to bolt upright. However, before John could get another lick in, Jasper hits him in the right eye and has him by the throat against the wall. Seeing that it was getting out of hand, I attempt to walk toward Jasper, but one look into his feral eyes tells me not to move a muscle. He turns back to John who looks as if he's fighting for air and says in a menacing voice, "Never in your life put your hands on her again. Am I understood?"

John frantically bows "yes" and Jasper releases his hold on him. John then skedaddled out there faster than lightening.

I stand there saying nothing as I wait for him to calm back down. My mind is reeling from what has just happened in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, bringing me out of my thoughts and allowing me to take in his appearance. He looks terrible. His shirt is rumpled, his neatly combed hair was out of place and his bottom lip is bleeding.

"I'm fine," I whisper.

I wasn't even aware that Jasper had me his arms, until I was being laid gently across my bed.

"What happened?" I ask breathlessly.

"You fainted," he says as he places a damp cloth against my head.

I pull myself up into a sitting position as Jasper paces the room in front of me. I stare at him in silence, thankfully that I have such a strong man in my life that loves me so much. As I look on at him in adoration, I find my chest tightened and my breath coming in pants as I think back on the power in which he handled John.

He takes a seat beside me and sighs. "I was returning to the party intent on waiting for you to take your rest and come back so we could enjoy the rest of the night. Perhaps, at some time, I would have been able to give you my present."

"You got me a present?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course I did, Bella," he says.

"Can I see it?"

He stands and reaches inside his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box and handing it to me.

"I love you," he says as he takes a seat once more.

"I love you too." I opened the box and gasp at the sight of a heart-shaped blue diamond necklace inside.

"Jasper, it's so beautiful," I say to him as I run my finger over the stone.

"You like it?" he asks in a nervous tone. How different he seems from the man that just defended me. It always surprises me when Jasper sounds nervous about anything as he is usually filled with confidence.

After he places the necklace on me, I begged him to continue to tell me what had happened. Jasper said that John quickly passed him in the hall and climbed the stairs behind me. He decided to follow, but walked slowly so that John wouldn't suspect anything and came upon him as he grabbed me from behind.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry this happened," I say, touching his now swollen lip.

"I'm glad I followed him."

"Thank you," I say to him, smiling.

"I love you soon-to-be Mrs. Whitlock," he says as he draws me close.

"Jasper, they are…" I didn't finish as his lips covered mine. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue traces my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth to welcome his warm tongue. I love his taste and his lips on mine.

We stop to catch our breath, but I need more, I need him. I'm ferocious as I grip his hair, pulling him into another deep kiss. I fall back on my bed taking Jasper with me. He is half on top of me with his hands on my hips. Even through the corset, I feel his firm hands grasping my thighs. In the back of my mind, I expected him to stop – as he's always does – but he doesn't.

Our kisses grow more intense. Our hands are all over one another touching every bit exposed skin we can. Each pass of tongue sends shivers down my spine. Every harsh movement of his hips as it digs into mine lets me feel the effect I have on him. Every grunt leaves me panting, and wishing that they were no barriers between us and that our bodies were one while climbing over the edge as I have dreamed about and longed for. I want to see all of him. I want him to see all of me.

Jasper begins to lay small, soft kisses along my neck saying he wishes not to mark me – even though he wants nothing more than to show the world whom I belong to. I love it when he speaks of claiming me. He sounds so powerful.

The harder he brushes his lower half against me, the wetter I become between my legs. I wantonly buck my hips into his, grabbing him and bringing his body flush against mine.

"Uh, Bella, we should…uh," Jasper manages to groan out as I rub myself harder against him only to feel him pushing back.

I gasp as I feel his hardened length through his trousers. It feels strange yet so good to have him in this wild abandon. It's leaving me overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through me.

He rises up and looks at me. I am caught in the intensity of his eyes. I have never seen them that blue before. They were darkened with desire. He didn't respond, only stared at me. He leans down taking my lips within his own. He parts them, and languidly runs his tongue against mine. He pulls away and says, "You're so beautiful."

I am in bliss.

"We've been gone quite some time, darlin'."

"I know," I say sadly. "We should go back."

Returning to the party, I realize that our presence was hardly missed. In fact, it was only apparently noticed by my brother and mother. My mother, because she was overly concerned as to what had happened to John. Peering over her shoulder, I find John speaking with my father. As he looks in my direction, I take notice of his busted lip and a bruise forming under his right eye. I leave her question unanswered. Peter is all smiles until Jasper appears a moment later, and he then practically drags Jasper from the room.

Father whispers something to John and then moves away, walking over to Mother and I. He hugs me and compliments me on my beautiful necklace – something she refuses to notice. I love my father for the small things he always seems to see.

Father asks if I'm alright, inquiring on my prolong disappearance. I assure him that I am, while praying my well known blush doesn't give me away. Peter joins the conversation as they all stand before me waiting on an answer. Jasper appears beside me, seemingly innocent and also awaiting my response. I take a calming breath and explain that I was tired and needed to rest for a spell. My answer seems to satisfy my parents, but my brother only arches his eyebrow challenging me. I look away to find Jasper fighting a smile. I want to smack him for escaping this unscathed. However, the look Peter throws him tells me that he won't be so lucky later on. That puts a smile on my face.

The party drones on, but it doesn't affect me as it did earlier on. I am too caught up in my thoughts of what happened with Jasper, from him defending me to the heated moment we shared. To have him that close at times leaves me pondering what will it be like when we make love for the first time?

The party indeed went until it was almost morning. My mother had her time to shine and I was beyond exhausted, and couldn't find it in me to care whether or not I politely wished the guests a good night – even if it was almost early morning.

The only thing that kept me partially awake was Jasper and the adoring look he had in his eyes. Each time our eyes met over the duration of the night, his open stares would excite me. It felt like I was the only woman in the room. John stayed as far away from me as possible much to Jasper's delight. Mother won out in the end. She kept us from announcing mine and Jasper's engagement to our guests. Try as she might though, she won't deter me from spending my life with my love, Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: The wedding date is set and war is coming.<strong>


	4. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to vbfb1 for all her help with this. Sorry for the late update. Between writing a couple of o/s and having the flu, time got away from me. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

As I awaken, I notice the glare of the sun streaming through my bedroom window. I can't believe that half the day has done gone and I've slept until it was this late. Judging by how high the sun is, I'd say it is almost noon. It is unusual for me not to be up before this, but Bella's birthday event ran a lot longer than I thought.

Nevertheless, as I lay here, one memorable moment keeps replaying in my head and brings a smile to my face. Bella and I may have almost crossed a threshold last night. However, between the anger that was awakened inside of me when I saw John grab her and then with the intensity she displayed and confessed to me in our passionate moment. Everything has me reeling, and I suspect I will continue to do so for the remainder of the day.

As late in the day as it may be, I am certain it is not yet done so it's best that I get up and face it.

"Ah! Peter!" I exclaim, shocked to see someone in my room. The sight of him seated in a chair across the room wasn't the first thing I expected to see. "What are you doing in here? And how long have you been in here?"

He arches an eyebrow at me as he rises from his seat. "Well, my dear future brother of mine, I've been here waiting patiently for you to awaken since the crack of dawn so that I can whip your behind."

It's my turn to arch an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Is that right?" Moving out my bed, I step toward him awaiting his next move.

"That's right," he says. "Jasper, do you know how lucky you are that Pa didn't follow you when he saw you leave the room with Bella?"

The thought of Mr. Swan doing such a thing forces me to back off and take a seat on the edge of my bed, remaining silent.

"Hell, Jasper, were you wallpapered before you arrived at the party?" He hovered over me like a father scolding his child.

"Peter, you know that I don't drink, and will only indulge you, your father or mine in having a glass of whiskey, but that's it."

"Well, I have to assume that's why John Byron's face looks like his horse ran him over."

The mention of that blowhard has my nostrils flaring and immediately, I move to stand in front of Peter. Whatever he sees in my eyes has him backing away like cat that has retracted its claws.

"Peter, I had every intention of returning to the party and perhaps hold you in conversation until her return, but as I saw _John _speed passed me up the stairs, I decided to follow him and it was within good reason as Bella was lucky I did," I tell him.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asks, frantically.

"When I came upon them, he had her hoisted in the air with his hand over her mouth as she flailed and kicked trying to free herself."

"That bastard!" Peter yells. "That boy is gonna have his behind whupped."

"I can't even begin to imagine what would've happened if I hadn't shown up, Peter. All I know, is that when I saw that, I saw red, nothing mattered except to get Bella out of danger."

"Well, I thank you for that, brother," he says. "However, he came downstairs a lot faster than you two did. So, now I ask you in all honesty, did something happen that will tarnish my sister's reputation?"

"Peter, I…"

"Now, I know, I may tease you about waiting, but that doesn't mean I want her looked upon as some sort of loose girl that gives all up before marriage. Bella deserves the best and so far, Pa thinks that's you. So, I'm begging you to control yourselves and spare us the embarrassment that will be sure to follow if ya'll slip." I can understand Peter's worry and admittedly last night, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to make love to Bella.

"Peter, I will not let anything happen until it's the right time," I tell him.

"Let what happen?" Becca walks into my room and right up to me as she demands to know what Peter and I are discussing.

"Becca…" Peter tries.

"Shh, now Jasper, let what happen?" she asks again. "Did something happen to Bella? Damn, I know that I should've been there, to hell with her Ma."

"No, Becca, nothing happened to Bella. She's fine," I reassure her.

"Then what?" she keeps looking between Peter and me for her answers.

"Well, Bella and I were…" I didn't finish the sentence before a smack lands across the back of my head.

"Becca!"

"How could you, Jasper?" she yells. "The wedding would've here soon enough, you couldn't have kept it in your trousers til then?"

"Becca, I swear to you, nothing happened," I plead as she advances on me, cornering me beside my bed and nightstand. Peter starts to cackle at the scene before him while I'm stuck cowering in the corner from my little sister.

"You will wait, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock," she says, sternly. I swear as she stands there in front of me, she looks just like Ma.

Nodding my agreement, I throw a stern look at Peter, shutting him up.

"Well, my dear, I will be keeping an eye on him. So no need to fret your pretty little head on it." Peter takes her hand, kissing the back of it.

Becca grabs it away and smacks him over the head. "Go away, Peter." She throws me another serious look and turns to leave.

"I'll be right down, darling, have my breakfast ready!" Peter calls after her while she screams for Ma to make Peter leave her alone.

"Get your ass in gear, Whitlock. Today, you officially become Bella's fiancé since Mother delayed the announcement last night."

I run him out of my room after he reminds me of the most important thing to take place today for Bella and me. Our wedding date will be set.

Hurrying through my morning routine, I make it down for breakfast or early lunch in no time. I speed my way thorough it stuffing my face with biscuits and gravy much to Mama's dismay and Liza's small laughter.

After breakfast, Peter, myself and my parents began our journey to the Swan Estate. Upon arrival, we are ushered into the sitting room to await Mr. Swan, Lady Swan and Bella. Peter remains in the room with us, keeping our company.

Our wait is short, and my heart quickens at the sight of Bella as she rounds the corner and enters the room behind her parents. Neither the smile on our fathers' faces, the smile on my mother's, or the scowl on Lady Swan's makes a difference to me when I see her. Her beauty seems to be enhanced by the glow of the sunlight illuminating through the windows.

"Good Morning, Mr. Swan, Lady Swan," I say, tearing my eyes away long enough to greet her parents.

"Good Morning, Jasper," Mr. Swan replies.

"Jasper," Lady Swan grumbles.

"Good Morning, Jasper," Bella says as a shiver runs down my spine at the sound of her soft voice. A memory of last night comes rushing back to me and I swiftly take a seat to conceal the growing problem in my trousers. Bella takes her seat across from me with a small smile on her face. Knowing her tells well enough, the arching of her right eyebrow tells me that she knows what's happening to me and that it pleases her. I'm sure she'll adore teasing me about it later on.

"Well, seeing that we the parents have lots to do and the day has already started late enough," Mr. Swan says with a look at his wife. ""I think we should set this wedding date and prepare ourselves for their impending nuptials."

My parents readily agreed, but Lady Swan is having none of it. "I wholeheartedly disagree with this arrangement."

"Mother!" Bella shouts, springing up from her seat.

"Bella," Mr. Swan warns and with a stern look, Bella takes her seat once more, frowning.

Lady Swan then continues her rant. "I believe that my little Belle is worth far more than to become some farmer's wife. She was born to a life of luxury and should continue to live such a life, not one on some farm being some poor man's wife!"

"Excuse me!" My mother jumps up, her eyes flaring. Father stands, placing his hand on shoulder to calm her, but Ma only ignores him. "How dare you sit there and insult my child."

"Well, I must say, Lady Whitlock, you are…" Lady Swan tries before my mother interrupts her.

"Well, nothing, Jasper is as fine a gentleman as your boy, Peter. Jasper stands to gain our farm and business as his own and if your husband didn't want our children to stand together in life as husband and wife then this meeting would not be taking place!" My mother returns to her seat after her own rant. Lady Swan stares on at Mother as does the rest of the room in astonishment and only Peter was trying to stifle a laugh while throwing me an "I told you so" look.

Peter has always said that he admired Mother for her strong voice, though it is nothing new to me, having grown with the woman myself.

"Seeing as the women folk have said their peace and I trust that you will now remain quiet and allow us our say," Mr. Swan says as he stands to address us. "Now, Jasper, Bella, John and I have decided that your wedding day will be on Jasper's eighteenth birthday in the coming year. Is that fine with all parties present?"

Before we can utter a word, my father joins in. "Well, are we?" he asks looking toward my mother and Lady Swan who both seem locked in a silent war. Seeing that he got no respond he bows his head in agreement with Mr. Swan, who nods his in return.

"Now, that this has been settled, I believe that us gents shall retire to the study to discuss business," Mr. Swan says as Pa, Peter and I rise from our seats to leave the room. I deliberately walk pass Bella as I make my way from the room and we exchange a small smile before her mother pats her on her arm to pull her attention away.

Making our way down the hall to Mr. Swan's study, Peter nudges me to get my attention. "Sorry about Mother."

"I know, I never expected her to sit still and remain quiet," I reply.

"Oh, and Ma, she made me so proud," Peter says proudly.

I stop to take a good look at him for what he'd just said. "You're proud of my mother for insulting your mother?"

"For shutting her up," he corrects. "Lord knows how much she loves the sound of her own voice and thinks, her opinions are all that matters. I swear that woman believes that sun rises and sets on her behind."

Our laughter takes us into the study, and we take our seat as their maid, Sue, serves the coffee. A look passes between her and Mr. Swan before she scurries away.

I can sense that he feels something for her, _love_. He feels the love I feel for his daughter toward Sue. Bella has mentioned that she suspects something, however, Peter has already confirmed that something is happening between them. It isn't uncommon for this to happen in many households, and while I am not in agreement with the practice of it, I can't deny the love I see in Mr. Swan's eyes for Sue.

"Have you heard about this supposed uprising surrounding the expansion of the slavery?" Mr. Swan asks.

My father is quick to answer. "Yes, it's concerning our rights as slave owners and the need to keep the trade going and just how necessary it is."

"Who's asking?" Peter joins in on the conversation after taking a sip of his coffee.

"The Northern States, my son," My father answers. "Apparently they believe that the slaves should have rights, and that we as slave owners are demolishing that."

"We are in no way doing such a thing. We treat our slaves as they should be, they know their place as we know ours," I add.

"Yes, my son, I agree," Mr. Swan concurs. "Yet, when I attended the Democratic convention back in April–which was held in Charleston at the Institute Hall– about half of the Democrats walked out after a platform dispute surrounding the matter of the federal slave code."

We all remain silent at this. For this code, has long existed before even mine or Peter's birth. Peter and I exchange a look of worry and I feel this may be the beginning of terrible things to come.

After a while, Peter and I excuse ourselves from the room and head outside for some fresh air. I always think better when I'm outside and hearing that such a thing has been taking place, leads me to worry about an impending war. Simple arguments can develop into so much more for the common man much less those of our own government.

"If a war arises, would you fight?" Peter asks.

As I watch Bella walk toward us, I answer. "It is my duty as a man to protect those I love from any possible danger that might arise."

Peter smiles and looks toward his sister. "She may not understand it if we were to go. You as well as I, know how stubborn Bella can be."

I briefly turn to him. "I know."

"Jasper!" she says, running into my arms with a broad smile spread across her face.

"February thirteenth," I kiss her cheek and hug her while letting any previous thought of my conversation with Peter fade from my mind.

"February thirteenth," she sighs, placing a kiss on my neck.

Peter clears his throat and throws me a warning look when my eyes meet his as Bella and I part.

"I know," I mutter.

"Know what?" Bella asks. "Oh no, Peter, you didn't."

"What?" Peter asks. "You are my sister and it's my duty as your brother to protect you."

"From Jasper?"

"Yes, even from Jasper," he concludes, getting an eye roll from Bella.

She turns away from her brother and looks toward me. "Come, walk with me." Bella pulls me along behind her and looking back, I notice Peter remaining where I had left him with a smile and shaking his head at us before walking off.

Before I have time to take in my new surroundings, we become hidden from the view of others amongst the trees on the property. Bella pushes me against a tree and fuses her lips to mine. The low moans coming from her excites me and I happily return the sweet gesture with vigor. Our mouths move over each other's for a while before we finally separate due to the need of air.

"I miss you," she whispers.

"And I, you."

"Last night was…" she seems lost in the memory of it.

"It is something that has to wait until the appropriate time to go further and not a minute too soon."

"I know," she whines, pouting her lips and causing me to want to bite them.

Taking notice of the necklace I gave to her the night before hanging around her neck, I thank her for wearing it today to which she tells me that she will only take it off when necessary. I decide not to trouble her with what was discussed earlier on between Peter and our fathers.

Most women, you can't share such detail with them and expect them to understand or come up with a logical response, but not Bella. Aside from my mother and sisters, Bella is the only other female I know to be opinionated. She has to have a say and doesn't take well to being told what to do or say. I look forward to my arguments with her as they are always fiery and never boring.

Leaving the Swan Estate later in the day with my parents is done with a heavy heart. This has been occurring for some time now and with our wedding date finally announced, the pull I feel is worse. I don't know how I'll make it through Christmas and the changing of the year. I long to have her with me, and the small visits and chaperoned dates are growing tiresome. I don't want that any more, I want Bella by my side, and in my bed.

Later in the night after dinner, I retire early, foregoing staying up with my family. My father feels it has to do with what I have learnt earlier and while that is part of it, it is not the entirety of my thoughts.

Being alone, I can wallow in my longing for Bella. I lay in my bed until the house grows completely silent before tip toeing out of my room to check. Elated that everyone has gone off to bed, I go back and climb into bed letting my mind become flooded with thoughts of Bella as she holds me while we kiss, the feeling of her warm body against mine, both today and the night before. When it all becomes too much and I can feel my body responding, my shaft begins to feel enlarged and painful, and I know that I will only find relief if I touch it.

Lifting my sheets, I reach down and strip myself of my undergarments then slowly I wrap my hand around the head of my shaft. Just gripping it almost elicits a moan from me, but I hold strong, biting my lip. Running my hand idly up and down the engorged length, I let my body become use to the familiar feeling and enjoy the ministrations. This is not the first time I have done this and while I am always left with a feeling of shame afterward, I can't help but do it again. It is _helpful_.

Closing my eyes, I picture Bella on top of me in her sheer chemise, moving languidly. Her warm hips enclosed around mine as she makes breathy moans while our bodies moved in a slow dance of love. Her inner depths rise and fall along on my member taking me deeper on every pass. My hand's speed increases as dream Bella's cries of pleasure takes hold of me. Our lips meet to subdue the noise while her body contracts and releases taking me with her over the edge of satisfaction.

Opening my eyes, I remove the sullied sheets from my body. Tiredly, I feel around for my hidden washcloth. I have learnt that one is necessary to clean myself up after my escapade. I replace the sheet with a new one and return to bed after securely wrapping up the washcloth and dirty sheets together.

With an exhausted sigh, I fall asleep with Bella on my mind. Our wedding cannot get here soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Life is about to change for Jasper and Bella.<strong>


	5. Life as we know it

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks ****to vbfb1 and abbymickey24 for making this presentable. I heart you girlies!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

My, how time flies.

It seems like just yesterday I was heading over to the Swan estate in the company of my parents to officially become engaged to Bella. Yet, today will be our wedding day. It is the thirteenth of February in our new year of 1861 and it is also my eighteenth birthday. In just a few short hours, I will become Isabella's husband.

As I lay here in bed, I wonder if her mind is racing as fast as mine and if she's as excited as I am that this day has finally arrived.

"Jasper!" Becca bellows as she bursts through my bedroom door, walking up to the bed and smacking me right on my behind–probably thinking that I'm fast asleep. "Get up birthday boy, you're getting married today," she cheers. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she says, "Oh, Jasper, can you believe it? By the day is done, Bella will finally be my sister and free of that horrid woman, Lady Swan. Oh, she'll be living here with us, Jasper!"

"With me, you mean." I correct her.

"Minor details, dear brother of mine," she counters, dismissing my reasoning. "Now, Ma says to get your behind out of bed and downstairs for some much needed breakfast. Okay?"

"Fine then," I reply. Becca gets up and with a playful ruffle of my hair, she turns and leaves the room. With a deep sigh, I get out of bed and make my way to the bathing room. After washing and dressing myself, I head downstairs.

Upon my arrival to the dining room, I'm greeted with the happy faces of my family as I take a seat next to my mother. "Jasper, happy birthday son," Pa says from his end of the table.

Turning toward him, I nod in appreciation and reply, "Thank you, Pa."

"Today, my baby boy becomes a man. I'm so proud of you Jasper, and thankful that I'm alive to see this day," Ma adds.

Liza enters the room and places a full plate of food in front of me, squeezing my shoulder in encouragement. I look up, and give her a bright smile which she returns before turning and heading back to the kitchen. Seeing as I've known Liza since I was a small boy, the sentiment means a lot to me.

Breakfast is a happy affair as it continues to be filled with well wishes from my parents and sisters, before we all eventually part for the better half of the morning. Ma and the girls are off to complete the final details on one of their presents for Bella–a present I've been forbidden from seeing.

After finishing my meal, I decided to go for a short walk to pass the time. I've been up since the crack of dawn, but Pa has forbidden me from working alongside him in the fields today.

Eventually, my destination becomes clear as my feet lead me straight toward the home where Bella and I will reside. Standing there for a minute, I look on in admiration at the dwelling that will be ours along with a few young ones as well.

In all honesty, over the past few weeks, I've been giving children a lot of thought and asking myself what it will be like to be a father. I know for sure that I want to be a good one. I want to be able to raise them up the right way and guide them just as my parents have. I am thankful that I have such good ones who have set a great example for their children and I pray that Bella and I will be as exemplary.

Stepping up onto the porch, I walk up to the door and open it. Inside, I take a look around the lush sitting room that has been handsomely decorated by my mother and sisters. Making my way through it, I explore each room, going over the detail once more while wondering what Bella's reaction will be like when she first sees it.

I know that I can expect a lot of questions about it as she has not been privileged to seeing neither the unfinished or completed house just yet. So far, Bella only knows that she will be living here with us, possibly in the main house with my parents and sisters. So an entire house will come as a shock to her.

Ending up in my office, I take a seat in the chair behind my desk and relax for awhile. We have worked so hard on this place, and I'm grateful for Peter, Mr. Swan and Pa's help with it. Sitting here, I think back on just how much work went into it.

_As early as the next morning after our wedding date was set, I went back to work on the house –since it was already near completion. I had spent days and night toiling away in hopes that Bella would love it.__I wanted her to have even a small part of the luxurious life she was leaving behind. In the past, while she thought that I was working alongside Father I would've been working on our home.__ So after my birthday became the deadline, the amount of time spent working on it doubled. Pa and I would begin our work at the crack of dawn with about two of the slaves in assist along with the ones Mr. Swan had loaned us from his fields. "It will go faster this way," he had said the first day he brought them along. Pa and I hardly spoke about what was said at Mr. Swan concerning a possible impending war and I was glad for that. I didn't want the thought of being away from Bella to plague my mind as I worked on something for our future together. It was a hard task working in the winter months, but as the date of the wedding drew closer, it would motivate me to set out and work harder even against the harsh conditions._

_At times, Peter and Mr. Swan would join us later on in the day and we would all work until nightfall only breaking for food and drink. Ma had to be the one to practically run us inside for a bath and much needed rest while forcing Peter and his father to go on home and do the same. My body would lock down from the exhaustion coursing through it, but my mind would still be hard at work, even in my dreams. The absence of Bella would haunt me nightly and sometimes as tired as I may have been, I still had to relieve myself in order to get a good night's sleep. My patience was wearing thin._

_It was a joyous day, when the house was finally completed. We all stood in front of it and admired our work which had now come to fruition. What was once a bare spot of land now stood a three bedroom cottage. On the inside, it had an office with a small library, a sitting room for my darling to entertain, a dining room with seating for at least eight people which was completed with a beautiful chandelier above it–a gift from Mr. Swan. It also had a kitchen for my Bella as she could cook–a talent that Lady Swan knew nothing about–one bathing room with an oversized tub for two along with a new outhouse out back to go with it. The three bedrooms were all decorated by my mother and sisters. Especially our room as it would be the first to be used._

Leaving the office behind, I make my way to the master bedroom. Moving inside it, I stand in the center and take in the room. The bed catches my eye and I stroll toward it and run my hand over the soft quilt that lies upon it. It's beautiful gift from my mother. It has interlocking rings all across the design, which she says will symbolize our union. The blush that spreads across my cheeks from that comment had caused her to burst out in laughter which I eventually joined in on.

The pillows have all already been fluffed and the image of Bella lying across them briefly flashes through my mind. I turn away hastily hoping to distract myself as I continue to look around. Noticing the door of the wardrobe ajar, I make my way over to it. Opening it, I'm surprised at its content. There on a full side of it lie gowns for Bella all along the rack. They are all perfectly placed with a space left on the other side for me. Deciding to check the room some more, I look into the chest of drawer only to find towels, sheets and even in another, bits of my undergarments all lay neatly folded within. I'm sure that after things return to normal, other things will be brought in. Again, my mind wanders to Bella and I wish the day would hasten so that I can finally see her.

_The last time I truly laid eyes on Bella for more than a brief moment, was at Christmas when her family had dined with us. Mr. Swan had to remain at home on the holiday while Peter had come along to assist with the house. When Mr. Swan arrived later on in the afternoon he brought his family in tow. _

_Bella looked beautiful as she always does in her fine evening gown. Becca and Emma were as excited about her presence in our home as I was. Sue had been brought along as well and she had come bearing fresh clothes for Peter to change into. My mother and sisters kept Bella occupied while Peter and myself cleaned up so that Bella wouldn't suspect anything. Our fathers had decided that dinner would be held at our house since we were all to become family. At the dinner table, Bella sat beside me and our hands remained entwined under the table during the entire meal–only parting when necessary._

_Lady Swan was her usual frigid self but no one paid her any mind as we would not allow her to ruin the happy occasion. We ate, laughed and talked until we could take no more. When dinner came to a close and they had to leave, it took all my might not to hold on to Bella and make her stay. My heart plummeted as she blew me a kiss and mouthed, "Soon, my love." Before turning and following her parents out the door._

"I thought I'd find you over here." I jump at the sound of my mother's voice cutting through the silence of the bedroom. She walks over and takes a seat beside me on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"My boy," she sighs as she takes my hands in hers. "You have become a fine man and I thank you for bringing me another daughter today. Now, you will do your duty and treat her with kindness and respect. You will listen to her and value her opinion as she is as important as you are in this relationship," she commands.

Smiling, I reply, "Yes, ma'am." Some may think that it is a man's job to deliver such advice, but my mother is a fiery woman who's not afraid to speak her mind. It is also a trait that my father encourages in her and the girls.

"I don't care how others do it, Jasper, in this family we are all equals. Now it's time to get ready, come on," she says as she gets up and offers me her hand. I rise, and after a brief hug, I follow Ma out of the room and the cottage as we head back to the main house.

~~wtmb~~

The day has been good so far, there isn't a cloud in the sky as my family and I make our way to the church, and I pray that it will stay that way. When we get to the church, we alight from the carriage and make our way inside. Upon our entry, I'm greeted by the guests in attendance and even hugged–too long for my liking–first, by Jessica and then by her sister Lauren. Peter arrives soon after and whispers that Bella is now here.

At the mention of her name, my heart leaps as I anxiously await for the proceedings to begin. When it does, Peter, Pa and I take our places at the altar and watch as the bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. Most of these girls are cousins of the Swans' and were all chosen by Lady Swan. Mother wanted my sisters to be included in the wedding party, but as much as they love Bella, they declined saying that hell will have to freeze over first before they took one order from Lady Swan.

As Bella enters the church on her father's arm, the vision of her moving toward me causes my heart to both speed up and slow down all at the same time. She looks radiant in her wedding gown; it's almost as if she's an angel floating down from the heavens. The glow of the sun lights up her beautiful face through the sheer veil that covers it from the windows behind me, and I can see her cheeks glistening with tears of joy.

As Bella and Mr. Swan stand before me, the minister asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Mr. Swan answers, placing Bella's hand in mine and saying, "Take good care of her, Son."

"I will, Sir."

Carefully, I guide her toward the altar, our hands remaining joined as we stand before the minister while he says a prayer before commencing.

"Marriage is a sacred union between a man and woman who are ready to devote their lives to one another for as long as it may last. Jasper and Isabella are here before us today as they are ready to embark on such a journey," he proclaims. "If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bella squeezes my hands tightly as we await Lady Swan to jump up in accordance and declare her displeasure in our union. I let out a sigh of relief when the time has passed and no one has said a word.

The minister then instructs us to face each other so that we may say our vows. Looking toward me, he voices, "Do you, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock take thee Isabella Sarah Ann Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do." I reply.

He then looks at Bella as he asks, "Do you, Isabella Sarah Ann Swan take thee Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?

"I do," she replies with a smile.

"The ring, please," he asks, before Peter hands over.

Passing Bella's band to me, he instructs me to place it upon her finger and to repeat after him. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Looking deep into her eyes, I utter, "With this ring, I thee wed."

We stare in each other's eyes, as the minister then declares. "What God has brought together let no man put asunder. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lifting the veil, I lean forward and kiss her softly. The taste of her gentle lips is mesmerizing and I fight to control myself as I back away. Her teary eyes open and the smile that she wore on her way up the aisle has yet to leave her lovely face. We then turn to our guests as the minister announces, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!" Which is met by cheers and applause.

Forevermore, Isabella Whitlock will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Bella's joy at finally becoming Mrs. Whitlock. But recap of earlier in the day shows how worried she was about her wedding night.<strong>


	6. We are married

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Lots of thanks to vbfb1, abbymickey24 and soulsistersinaslan for their help and advice. Thank you girlies!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Waking up this morning, the first thing on my mind is Jasper. Admittedly, I'd gone to bed fit to be tied at how unfair my mother was being. Thanks to her, Jasper's sisters, Becca and Emma will not be a part of my wedding party as she says it's more appropriate to use my cousins to act as my bridesmaids instead.

To say that I was angry would've been an understatement, but for the sake of all who I hold dear to me, I held my tongue as I refused to let her ruin anything else. If I were to lash out at her, then it would've just given her an excuse to try and sabotage my wedding. So I hold strong. Besides, by the end of the day, I will be living in a new house with my in-laws, my two new sisters and my husband despite my mother's vindictiveness.

At breakfast, Mother tries to prevent me from eating too much from the plate of food that Sue has placed before me. However, Father silenced her, saying I'll need all the strength I can get as it will be a long day. At his statement, Sue threw me a small smile before returning to the kitchen and I watch as Father's eyes briefly follow her. I looked at Mother to see if she noticed, but her attention is solely placed on the fork in my hand as I lift it to my mouth.

I know that there's something happening between Sue and Pa, and while it may seem wrong in the eyes of the others, the heart wants what it wants. Also, I love my father and nothing pleases me more than seeing him happy.

Sue is a sweet woman. She's understanding, kind and great at what she does. I have known her all my life, and have been running to her for advice since I was a child. She's the one who taught me how to cook, saying that, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." It has been our little secret for a while now, and Peter and Pa have been privilege to the knowledge of my culinary skills as they've tasted my cooking. Mother, fortunately, doesn't know, and Pa has ordered that no slave would make this knowledge known to the lady of the house.

After breakfast, the table is cleared, and Mother orders me upstairs, which for once, I gladly complied with as I knew she would send Sue to help me prepare myself for the wedding gown she has chosen for me to wear. However, I have my own reasons for moving with a hurried step up the stairs as I need to discuss something with Sue that has been plaguing my mind since the wedding date was announced.

Sitting there waiting for Sue to make her entrance, my deep seated worry takes a hold of my mind and suddenly, neither my wedding nor the reception bothers me as much as this problem. Not even the clumsiness of my feet and the torture that I may put on Jasper's toes frightens me as much as what will occur on the wedding night.

Now I am aware of the mechanics of what happens between a man and a woman when they lie together. Lord knows how many times I have shamefully thought of Jasper in that manner, and it's his own fault too as he's the one that allowed me to see him naked once.

~~wtmb~~

_It happened one hot summer's day when Jasper, Peter and I had curiously trekked toward the woods in search of somewhere cool to alleviate the heat while enjoying the breezes from the trees as we went along. Peter decided to keep himself entertained by teasing me and after growing tired of his rudeness, I huffed and stomped off. They may have thought that I was far off, but I wasn't. I was near enough to hear Jasper demanding that Peter apologized to me upon my return and Peter obliging. Finding some small stones on the ground, I picked them up and decided to sneak up and pelt Peter with them for his offensiveness. However, as I stealthy drew closer, I heard Peter complaining of the heat and decided that since they were near the stream, he would go for a dip. He then stripped down and jumped in. While in the water, he egged Jasper on to do the same and began taunting him when he hesitated. I would have made myself known then–to probably steal Peter's clothes–but as Jasper began to strip, I was stopped dead in my tracks. _

_Immediately, I thought it inappropriate to look, but when I went to turn away, his rear came into view of my hiding place and I could do nothing but stare. It was unlike anything I had ever beheld as his muscular frame stood there glistening with sweat. From the top of his head to his broad shoulders and right down to his slender waist, followed by the curve of his behind all had me gasping for air. _

_However, my fear spiked when he turned around to lay his clothes down on the ground and I saw his manhood, and it's…umm…size. I swore my air left me right then and I felt faint. Only the splash of the water brought me back and I waited until they had turned away from my hiding place before walking out seemingly unaware of their lack of attire._

~~wtmb~~

Until this day, I have kept what I saw to myself and now it has only caused my nervousness to heighten. When Sue enters the room, she must have noticed my worried expression as she begins to question, "What is wrong, my little belle?" It's been her pet name for me since I was younger. Yet, even something as familiar as a nickname couldn't break me out of my reverie.

Thinking that it would be best to just get it out, I sigh and begin, "Okay, Sue while I'm happy that this day is finally here, I'm also worried about…umm…about…the…umm."

"The wedding night?" she offers.

"Well, yes."

"Dear sweet little belle, your fellow looks like a fine and caring gentleman and I'm sure he will be patient with you."

"I know, but there are things I've heard at some of the tea parties Mother insist I go to. Things that I may need to do in order to keep him happy," I whisper.

"Well, when the time comes, I have every faith in you that you will execute whatever is needed to the best of your ability," she proclaims.

"Okay." I know my voice must have trembled with my reply as she began to rub my hands.

"Listen, both of you will take this slow and try to learn as much as you can about your bodies and their needs," she encourages.

"Alright."

"In time, you will both know what each other want by the drop of the hat, and by then you'll be able to do it without any type of fear. So, relax. The best thing to do is to relax," she advises. We then hug, and carry out what needs to be done.

When all the preparation is done, Mother demands that I stay in my room until I'm called. Standing there waiting on such a request, I walk over to the mirror and take in the attire I have on. The wedding gown is an ivory satin gown with a wide gathered skirt. The bodice has a back-laced closing and beneath the dress are layers of full petticoats. There is also the tightly drawn corset which lies on top of my lacy, satin chemise.

The sheer veil that covers my head will also act as the train behind my gown. It's being held in place by the million and one hair pins in my hair–which Mother claims to be necessary. When I asked her if I couldn't at least wear a bit of my hair down to ease some of the pressure of the top of my head, she merely laughs at me, and never even offered me an answer.

When the time came to put on the corset, Mother had ensured that she's the one to do so. While she did, all I could hear were her complaints about my unsavory eating habits at breakfast, saying it imitated that of a pig. I took the necessary yet small breaths and again held my tongue. It'll all soon be over in only a matter of minutes.

~~wtmb~~

"I can't believe this has finally happened," Jasper whispers as we make our way into the carriage.

"Nor can I," I reply, leaning forward to softly place a kiss on his cheek. He returns the gesture and it sends a shiver down my spine as his cool lips make contact with my warm cheek. Suddenly, my nerves are calm and tonight couldn't get here fast enough.

As of today and forevermore, I'm Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. Finally, the waiting is over and I'll have this wonderful man by my side for as long as our lives may last.

Our reception is being held at my family home, the Swan Estate as it was the decision of our fathers to do so. I'm sure my meddlesome mother must have bristled as she wasn't allowed to interfere and doesn't dare questions Father's decision.

After exiting the carriage, we make our way inside the house. As we cross the threshold, we are met by the applause of our guests. However, before I can step any further into the room, I'm promptly whisked away from Jasper by Mrs. Whitlock and my sisters-in-law, Becca and Emma as they pull me toward the stairs.

Becca stands on the foot of the steps and announces, "Honored guests, Jasper's wife will be joining you in just a moment. Please forgive us this delay, thank you." We all then turn and continue up the stairs.

Upon entering my bedroom, I make my way to my bed and carefully take a seat. "Tired, sis?" Emma asks with a smile.

"Yes," I reply with a smile before turning to Becca who's going through the drawer of the vanity and removing my hair brush and then walking back over to me.

She stands over me and begins–with Emma's help–to remove my veil before moving to my hair and pulling some of the pins out. I sigh in relief and offer them my gratitude for such kindness.

"Don't thank us yet, because we're leaving some of them in," Becca counters.

"Yes, I know, but this feels far better," I tell her.

Once they're finished, Emma offers me a hand mirror to see what they have done. It looks beautiful as they have left most of my hair up while letting out quite a bit to flow down my back.

"He really likes it this way," Becca whispers as Emma and their mother laugh.

"What?" I ask.

"Jasper," Mother Whitlock adds. "He likes your hair down." I blush at her statement and the fact that they've been watching us so closely.

"Now, come on darlin', I think it's time to get you out of that dress and into one with a little room to breathe, don't you think?" Mother Whitlock says as she walks over to a dress, hanging in the corner, that I hadn't noticed before.

"Yes, Mother Whitlock," I reply obediently as I eye the gown. It's a far lighter dress compared to the one I currently have on. "Oh no, dear," she chastises. "Please call me, Ma or Mrs. Whitlock, but never Mother Whitlock."

"I'm sorry." I can't believe I've already offended her.

"Oh, it's fine, darlin'," she says as she brings the dress over to me. "It's just that Mother Whitlock was a dreadful woman, and I don't need any association with her."

I can understand why she wouldn't want to be called that now as I've had the unfortunate opportunity of meeting Mother Whitlock when Jasper and I were younger. She was indeed a horrible woman who used to scare Jasper. Whenever she came around, it would be a dreadful time and Jasper and I would pray for the day of her departure. Mother Whitlock passed away four years ago, and I'm sure if she were alive to witness this day, she would've been my mother's new best friend as she never liked me anyways.

"Now this is a gift from us," Mrs. Whitlock voice brings me back as she lays the dress down on the bed next to me. It's a white cotton dress with a blue and greyish patterned bodice, sleeves at my elbows, and wide neck design that allows my cleavage to breathe.

Becca and Emma help me up from the bed, swiftly spinning me around to get to the back-laced closing of the wedding gown. Once they have it opened and lowered, I carefully step out of the dress, happy to be free. Mrs. Whitlock then comes over and helps me into my new dress and promptly laces up the back.

Once they're finished, they take a step back to admire their creation before we all burst into a fit of giggles. Mrs. Whitlock hushes us and then announces that it's time to return as we've been missing long enough.

When I finally make my way into Jasper's arms, my heart soars as I feel his warmth surround me. He spins me around much to my delight and the others who were still in the foyer and have just witnessed our joyous reunion.

After he settles me to the floor, I peer over his shoulder at Becca who winks and follows the rest of the guests and her Ma into the grand living area where our reception is being held.

I pull Jasper into a quick kiss, surprising him before standing out of his reach and asking, "Do you like it?" While waiting for him to close his gaping mouth and formulate a response, I twirl around showing off my brand new evening gown.

"Yes, very much," he says as his eyes settle on my bosom to which I promptly smack him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he responds, rubbing the spot. "Already, the abuse begins."

"Ha Ha, very funny, dear. This is a gift from my ma and sisters, thank _you_ very much." I saunter past him sticking my tongue as I go. A small laugh leaves him and a smile spreads across his face as he offers me his hand. When I take it, we begin our stroll to the living area to join the others.

"So, this is the gift," he mumbles as we enter.

"What?"

"The gift I couldn't see."

"Yes, apparently it is and it couldn't come at a better time as I swear I would've toppled over for sure if I had to dance our first dance in my wedding gown," I exclaim which is met by my husband's laughter as he guides me to our seats.

Toasts are made out to us. Laughter is shared amongst our family and our guests, and Jasper's hand remains in mine throughout it all. During our first dance, I surprise myself by exceeding my own expectations of not stepping on Jasper's toes as much as I thought I would.

We then exchange partners, and I watch my husband twirl his mother around the room in laughter while I dance in my father's arms. Off the side by the back glass doors, I notice my mother speaking with John Paul Bryon. Their closeness worries me, because to a stranger's eyes it looks like two people in an intimate setting.

Afraid to alert my father of my suspicion, I keep a close eye on them from the dance floor. When John's eyes finally meet mine, he looks as if he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be and then quickly moves away from Mother without another word. I promise myself to revisit this occurrence at a later date, but for now, I want to enjoy my time dancing with Father.

The reception goes off without a hitch or any unnecessary interference from Mother. Soon after, it's time for Jasper and I to make our departure. In the foyer, I stand at the door as the ladies assemble to catch the bouquet. Once they have, with a flick of my wrist, I throw it over my head and excitedly turn to see who catches it. The bouquet lands effortlessly in Becca's hands much to her shock and the dismay of the other ladies.

"Yes!" Peter shouts much to Becca's horror and everyone bursts out in laughter at his exuberance.

Jasper and I take our leave and once again find ourselves alone in the confinement of our carriage being driven toward our destination. I know what awaits me there, but with Jasper's hand in mine rubbing soothing circles in my palm, I find myself relaxing. Our hands remain clasped until the carriage finally pulls to a stop and Jasper lets go to climb down from it.

I can't believe my eyes. I blindingly allow Jasper to help me out of the carriage as I stare straight ahead at the house in front of me. I've known the Whitlock land since I was a small child and I've never seen this house. It couldn't be. It's impossible; he would've said something to me. "Jasper…I…is…this." My speech seems to have evaded me as I find it difficult to even form a proper sentence.

Taking in my dumbfounded appearance, Jasper calmly tells the driver to go and then turns to me and answers my racing thoughts, "This has been a secret project of mine for some time now. I know that you expected to be residing in the main house with the rest of my family and if it's still your wish then we can stay there until you're ready to well, move in here," he says, gesturing to the house. "However, I wanted a home for us."

"I…when did…you…" I stutter out.

He smiles and explains, "I started it a while back, but after our wedding date was announced, the work was then sped up."

I remain speechless as I stand there and admire the incredible home before me. With a promise to thoroughly explore and admire the outsides of it tomorrow, we walk forward to the front door.

Jasper takes my hand in his and together we ascend the porch. He opens the front door and immediately lifts me in the air, causing a surprised scream to escape me as he walks us over the threshold.

I throw him a disapproving look at his antic, but he only shrugs his shoulder and mumbles, "Tradition, darlin'," before a smile lights up his face.

"I bet you wouldn't have liked it if I had done that," I counter even though I knew it will never be possible for me to do such a thing.

He then throws me a challenging glare before jogging back to the front door and says, "Lift me, darlin'," he whispers airily as he imitates a woman's voice. I could do nothing but roll my eyes and laugh at his antics before turning my attention to the sitting room we are currently in.

Moving from the sitting room to another, I take it all in. Each room's lamp is lit and it makes my exploration far easier. Every room I enter has already been decorated, and Jasper compliments his sisters and Ma for this. With every question I ask, Jasper is never far behind to answer it. I plan to thank my new Ma and siblings at a later date, but as of now, I want to focus on the man looking at me with the piercing eyes. The very glow of them seems to warm me far more than the heat of the lamp as he openly stares at me. The devouring looks he throws my way has me practically shivering, though I'm far from cold.

Turning, I make my way pass him and out of the room. When I hear his boots follow, I move to the one door where I truly want to be tonight. I can feel him behind me as he slowly approaches, and my breath picks up at his immediate closeness when I feel his soft lips kiss my shoulder. Even through the fabric of my dress, I can feel the heat of his lips as if it were on my bare skin itself.

He reaches out and places his hand over mine which is already seemingly holding the doorknob–though I don't even recall reaching out for it. Twisting it, we turn it together and open the door. I then make my way inside, leaving Jasper behind. Walking in, I look around the room. It has been adorned with furniture just as the others, but what catches my eye and causes my heart to skip a beat is the large bed in the center of the room. Looking back at Jasper, his eyes are filled with the desire I have been fortunate to witness in our most intimate moments in the past.

Voicing my gratitude, I say, "It's so beautiful, thank you."

He smiles and bows before joining me in the room as he silently walks over and pulls me into a soft kiss. Our lips move against one another's repeatedly, and as many a time as we may have done this previously, it somehow feels different now. Even his hands are more pronounced as they glide along the sides of my body, leaving a trail of heat behind and causing me to voice my desire in soft groans. Pulling back, his darkened eyes look upon the bed beside us before meeting mine once more and truthfully, in that moment, I've never been more ready.

Stopping him before things go any further, I gently push him away, telling him that I needed to change into something more appropriate. He informs me that he will be outside before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Walking over to the bed, I run my hand along the soft quilt before bravely lifting it. What I notice brings a smile to my face as I take in the bed fitting that has been covered by a thick white linen sheet upon it. Nervously, I run my hand over that as my mind jumps back and forth between being ready and being afraid. I want this to happen, yet, I fear the pain it will come with. Mother had swiftly explained what happens the first time you lay with a man, but thinking about her horrid explanation makes me want to jump out the window that's above the bed.

However, as my nerves get the better of me and the thought becomes an idea, Sue comes to mind. Her compliments toward Jasper on how he seems to be a gentle fellow comes to mind and I relax. Slowly, I remove my evening gown and lay it over the chair in the corner. I then reach behind me and remove the corset just the way Sue has taught me to, followed by the petticoat. After running my hand over the soft satin shift I have on, I climb in the bed and pull the quilt up to my waist.

Jasper knocks on the door and I call for him to enter. When he walks in, I eye him as he makes his way to the bed. His neatly combed hair from earlier on is now back to its usual shaggy appearance. His jacket is gone as is his shoes and socks–which I notice when he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and props a leg up on it.

Looking closer at Jasper, I notice a nervous expression across his face, gone is the confidence he displayed a moment ago and it worries me. What if he doesn't want this to happen? Am I being too forward? These questions quickly run through my mind before I ask, "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Bella, I…"

"What?" I anxiously ask once more. "Is it me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," he replies with a smile. "Everything is fine."

"Then why are you…"

"I'm afraid to hurt you," he confesses.

In all this, I never once thought that it would be up to me to take the lead. However, as I bravely tell him that it will be for the greater good, and that it will only serve to bring us closer than we've ever been before. I realize that all my previous fears were not on my shoulders alone, but also on Jasper's.

Moving my head away from the pillow, I sit up and take his hands into mine. He sits there with his head held down as he processes my brave words before he ever so gently moves forward and pulls me into a soft kiss. Pulling my hands away from his own, I place them into his hair and as our lips and tongues move together, I gently massage his scalp with the tips of my fingers. Eventually, our nervous hands begin to caress whatever exposed skin we can find.

As his lips move to my neck and begin to nip at the flesh of my collarbone, I suddenly grow hot in my shift and want nothing more than to remove it. Pulling away from him, I mutely try to convey my consent and as his darkened, lustful eyes take me in, he wordlessly nods his acceptance.

It is then when an unknown fierceness takes hold of me and I pull his mouth to mine. Gripping his hair tightly within my fingers, I thrust my tongue into his open mouth, using my tongue to probe the depths of it. His taste is sweet and still has the remnant of the wine we had consumed at the reception on it. His answering moans propel me forward in my desire as he begins to lead me back until we are laying against the bed with him half on top of me.

He rises up and I watch as his eyes look upon me with an unbridled passion and unapologetic gaze while he asks, "Bella, are you sure?"

I know he's still uncertain of my readiness and also I know he will wait for my consent as long as it may take to come. However, tonight there is nothing I want more than to lay with him. I want to make love to Jasper Whitlock.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm sure." His smile widens as his eyes darken and our lips ferociously meet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Jasper and Bella make love<strong>.


	7. Look After You

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks to abbymickey24 and vbfb1 for their awesome help with this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Our passion grows as we touch in an unsupervised delight. We groan at the taste of each other's lips as we lose ourselves into one another.

With steady hands, she reaches for the edge of my shirt, trying to pull it up. Noticing her intent, I sit up and remove it myself. Other girls may have been shy about being this insistent with their husbands, but not my Bella. She's exactly the same girl as she is when she's fully attired and beyond the bedroom as she is now within it.

Pouting, she looks up at me under her long lashes and whispers, "I wanted to do that."

"You will next time," I counter just as she pulls me down so that our hungry lips can meet once more.

As the time passes, our hands grow more curious and they begin to venture toward the forbidden parts of our bodies. Mine find their way to her outer thighs, gripping them as my tongue dives into the depths of her mouth. Hers grabs hold on my lower waist as she keeps me close to her.

I then run my hand through her hair, enjoying the way the curls feel around my fingers. Before we had left her family's estate, Becca had stolen her once more and when she was returned, her beautiful, wavy hair was let down and flowing at her waistline. It wasn't the first time I had seen Bella's hair let down but I never tire of the sight of it in all its glory.

Now as I lie here with her-and my fingers buried in it-I can feel the familiar sensations of my member hardening as she tightly grips my hips and begins to unknowingly rub herself against me.

Fearing what she might think of my straightforwardness, I try to ease myself away as my desire becomes more pronounce in my trousers. I attempt to remove some of the pressure from between her thighs, but she only grabs a hold of my hips and begs me not to. I bravely apply the pressure, and immediately feel relief as our bodies wash over each other. Letting her feel what it is she's doing to me, should've scared her, yet she only pleads for more. Her breathy sighs excite me and I begin to feel trapped in the remainder of my attire.

Yes, the footwear and my shirt were gone, but I now want it all removed from my body along with hers.

My desire mounts as my hands move with haste, traveling the length of her body. I place small kisses along her collarbone as my hand ventures to her breast, squeezing it. She jumps slightly at the intrusion and I quickly remove it, but Bella takes my hand in her own and places it back upon her bosom.

Following her command, I proceed to touch the soft flesh, running my finger over the erect rosy nipple that protrudes through her shift. Her hips lift to mine each time my fingers caress the hardened peak. Oh, how I've longed to have her in my arms in this manner. The nights I've dreamed about it or the times my imagination ran wild can't compare to the feel of her warm flesh upon me.

"Oh…mmm…" Her soft sounds travels straight to my groin and I involuntarily allow my body to lead as I lose myself to the desire Bella is causing.

The ambiance of the candle lit room heightens our mutual hunger for each other. The light that reflects in her eyes as she gazes upon me makes her look like a wild animal and I'm her prey.

As I delve in my new favorite spot on her neck, she asks nervously, "Jasper, I...perhaps we should move further?"

The question may have quivered as it left her, but I find purpose in the words as they have now given me the consent I need.

"Yes," I answer as I rise from the bed. Standing at the foot of it, my eyes remain locked with hers as I pull off my trousers. Without even a blink, I pull both the trousers and my undergarment down at the same time.

After kicking the clothes aside, I nervously meet her eyes and find them staring deeply into mine while taking a peek at the rest of my form.

"You may look, you know," I tell her in a shaky voice as I watch her beautiful eyes travel the length of my body. "I'm yours, always."

With a sigh, she says, "I love you." She then gets up from the bed, and slowly walks toward me. Rising up on her tiptoes, her lips meet mine in a gentle kiss before pulling away. She takes a step back, and I watch on bated breath as she lifts her shift up and away from her body.

It is then my turn to feast my eyes upon her as her breathtaking form stands before me with an arm over her mounds while the other covers her center. My eyes fixate on the dark curls she tries to hide, before they once again travel up to hers. Taking a step forward, I watch as her chest rises and falls with the deep breath she takes.

Once in front of her, I slowly take her arm away from her breasts, and place them in mine. I bend my head and softly kiss her lips before standing tall once again. We then unhurriedly make our way back to the bed, where Bella lays in the middle of it, resting her head against the pillows.

I climb in and lay beside her. She reaches up and brushes away the hair that has fallen into my eye and I lean forward, brushing my lips over hers.

She eases back further down on the bed as I steadily begin to take my place on top of her. With a deep sigh, I move on top of her fully, saying, "Promise to tell me if anything causes you too much pain and I swear, I'll stop."

"Yes," she replies, softly.

I stretch the length of my body over her, careful not to let my weight put any unnecessary pressure on her. Our lips meet, tumbling over and over each other's as I begin to urge Bella's legs apart.

Her fingers dig into my shoulders as the kisses grow heated and I take the pain knowing it'll be minuscule to what she'll experience in mere minutes. My hand caresses her soft cheek as my tongue dances with hers, swallowing the soft moans that escapes. Hers grips my hair at the nape of my neck and again I feel her move against me.

"Oh!" I groan out. I may have frightened her, but to have her against me is heaven within itself.

She then asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answer, breathily.

Closing my eyes for a second, I bury my nose in her neck before my lips replace it, kissing and nipping at her skin. As my body begins to move against her I can tell our pleasure is riding on high and I fear falling too soon without becoming one with my wife.

Gently, I run my hand down the side of her body until I'm at my destination on her hip. The fear in her eyes is palpable yet I know I must be brave and push forward. Kissing her once more, I whisper, "Open your legs wider for me, darlin'."

She complies as I lift myself up, reaching down, and taking my hardened length into my hand. Once I firmly grasp it, I move forward toward her center. While I wanted nothing more than to keep my eyes on hers, I have to focus on the task at hand. It already worries me enough already that I'll have hurt her, the least I can do is enter her properly to lessen at least a small amount of the pain.

Slowly, I bring myself close, and then without haste, I push inside of her. The moment a bit of me enters her, she grabs a hold of my shoulders, breathing deeply. I ignore my worry and again push forward into her depths. This time, she gasps loudly and hugs me to her.

I can feel her form shaking and I profusely apologize for doing this to her, "I'm so sorry."

She gasps before speaking softly, "It's...it's okay. I...I know."

Again I continue until I feel myself at her barrier, her breath seems to stop and again I apologize for what's to come. Forgetting everything, I let my body lead and grab her, kissing her soundly as my hips thrust forward.

Her mouth breaks away from mine and her cries pierce my ears as she arches to the pain coursing through her. Bracing on my elbows, I look down on her and ask if she wants us to dismiss this obviously horrendous activity until she is well enough, and ready for it. However, she again shocks me by diminishing any thought I may have had of stopping when she raises her hips to meet mine.

I couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that leaves me when her tight moistened entrance caresses my swollen member. I reciprocate by pumping into her, and while her tears still wet her cheeks, she answers my body by repeating her previous action. Her hands eventually find my hair as my body takes complete control and I find myself driving into her depths while trying to remain careful. I may want to move within her with an unrestrained pleasure, but I am reminded by her tentative movements that it was only moments ago that I'd taken her maidenhood.

"Ah...ungh...mmm," were all she can answer when I ask if she's okay.

My answering moans were no more eloquent than hers as her womanhood grips and contracts around my pulsating length. The hand on her hip tightens as our bodies steadily lift us higher and higher.

I can feel myself climbing that familiar peak and I doubt I will be able to get her to hers.

I want to convey my apology, but I can hardly find the strength to speak. However, her question is an answer to my prayers for her understanding.

"Jasper...are...mmm...you...ugh...close to your end?" she whispers, shakily.

"Y...yes," I reply, breathlessly.

A deep thrust into her has her body arching to mine and I grab a hold of the headboard as she hugs herself to me, allowing me to push deep.

Another hard thrust pushes from my body to hers and I grow rigid as my release pumps through me and into her. I shout my pleasure before weakly trying not to collapse on her.

Breathing heavily, I slowly expel myself from her body and grimace as she pulls away from my hold, hunching over in pain on the other side of the bed. I can hear her cries and my heart bleeds for her.

I know it may have been a stupid question, but I still ask, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes," she says, in a teary voice. I move over to her and almost jump out of the bed at the wet feeling that my knee falls in. Lifting the sheet the small glare of the lamp shows me what it is that smeared my knee.

_Her blood._ The evidence that her maidenhood has now been removed by me.

Kissing her shoulder, I plead with her to accept my humble apology for hurting her. She accepts, but says it's necessary and she is sure that she'll enjoy it as much as I next time.

It warms my heart to hear my brave girl speak of another time for us to do this again. My body may have been tired, but already my mind is ready for more of this with my wife.

However, I shall obey my heart, and give her body time to rest.

Getting up from the bed, I make my way over to the wash basin. Even though the water has grown cold, I still wet the cloth and take it back to the bed. Instead of offering it to her, I reach down and gingerly open her legs, placing the wash cloth between them.

She gasps in shock when I touch her sensitive flesh, but I tell her I was the cause and wish to help. Her hand replaces mine as I lift her hips and remove the material with blood from under her.

In all my God given glory, I stand from the bed and walk toward the door wrapping the bed linen up tightly and leaving it by the door before returning to bed.

We lay together and as tired as I may have been I can't close my eyes. It has been an unbelievable day that has turned into an extraordinary night. The feel of her warm body beside mine is surreal. Closing my eyes, I try to rest, but only to open them once more when Bella's hand touches my chest.

We have yet to re-dress in sleep attire, and instead have chosen to lay as we are-in our bare skin-touching one another.

Bella moves to turn on her side and I follow suit, hugging my body around hers.

She laces our fingers, and silently plays with them while eyeing her ring before inquiring, "Everything has changed now, hasn't it?"

"Yes," I answer. "Now, I won't have to watch you leave and we won't have to be under the chaperon of others anymore."

"No Peter," she laughs.

I chuckle before responding, "No Peter. Well, not really."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock," she whispers sleepily.

"I love you, Isabella Whitlock."

"Forever and always?" she asks.

"Forever and always," I respond as sleep finally overtakes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Goodbye<strong>


	8. New Day

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Sorry about the late update, but RL kicked into high gear and left me very little time to write. Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, alerted and fav'ed, it has kept me going.**

**This chapter comes with a tissue warning as my bb, abbymickey24 has warned. So please keep one close by.**

**Major thanks to abbymickey24 & soulsistersinaslan for their awesome assistance. Mwah!**

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>**. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2nd, 1861<strong>

**BPOV**

The morning sun that comes shining through my bedroom window this morning is like any other that has appeared on previous days. Yet, this morning it is greeted by my silent tears instead of my welcoming smile because I'm about to lose the one thing that means the most to me.

My husband's sleeping form warms me as he clutches to me with his strong arm. Closing my eyes, I revel in the feel of him next to me as I try very hard not to let my shivering body wake him. Attempting to keep my cries at a minimal level is proving to be an impossible task as the awful images of Jasper's dead body from my dream runs through my mind.

Previous mornings over the last few months, since my wedding day, have been filled with bliss at the start of a new day by his side. While we have tried to learn what we can about living together and running our own household, we have also learned the ways of our bodies. Being with Jasper in our honest form has become quite an enjoyment for me. His caring nature and how well he's taken care of me in the bedroom has been heartwarming and has taken my body to new heights.

Sure, there may have been times I wanted to cobbler him, and times when he could do no less than let his annoyance show at my insistent questions during our daily chores, but we have managed to find peace before the day was out and when possible, some nights ended with us entwined with each other.

Feeling his strong body against mine has taken over my mind and has even drifted into daytime. As he is an early riser, most mornings find me at the window or outside watching him while he worked. His strong muscles would glisten in the sun as the land warmed from our harsh winter. Whenever he moved a tool or bended his body to pick something up, it would have me panting after the chiseled man that I got to call mine. He wasn't a standoff guy, but much rather to work his land along with the slaves. From our bedroom window, I could view him at my leisure before getting lost in the desirable images as they course through my mind and affected my body in the most delectable way.

One day, he had caught me in the bedroom by the window, but instead of inquiring why I was there, he only walked over to me and planted his lips on mine. Wordlessly, he pulled me up into his arms and held me to him, letting me feel the effect I had on him. We fell to the bed together and before my mind could even comprehend much less catch up, he was sheathed within me and had me crying out in pleasure.

On the days I chose to go outside, I didn't try to touch anything as he feared what a simple accident I may get into, but I was allowed to view him hard at work. At times, Sue would keep me company or get me and him a glass of water before returning to the house.

Sue coming to live on the Whitlock farm was a great surprise when Father had brought her along a week after we were married, proclaiming that she would be working with us and living in the Whitlock great house. It was a happy day for me and her. While I was happy to be here with my family, I had missed home, Father, and Peter so having Sue was a great thing for me. Father may have said it was a gift to Jasper and me to have our own servant, but it was more than that which Peter only proved to confirm when he visited.

The first day Peter walked in our home, he went around the room as if ready to scrutinize it but knowing my brother all too well, I watched as a smile spread across his face before he came over and lifted me into a hug. I winced away as he lowered me having hit my side on the dining table before he arrived and the area was a bit sore. However, Peter took it wrong and felt that it was Jasper that had caused me this pain so he smacked Jasper over the head for hurting me–a fact that I blushed profusely at and which only earned Jasper another smack once Peter saw it–he then saw Sue and after she handed him his drink and walked off, he launched right into the reason behind why Sue was here.

The long and short of it was that Father was aware of our knowledge of him and Sue and he wanted her away from Mother as he didn't trust her not to hurt Sue. Peter further explained when I questioned Father's claim of Mother hurting people that she had changed for the worse since I'd been gone. Once Father was away on business, she ran the house with an iron fist and punished all who she thought to be in defiance against her. Peter also said, Sue was targeted and when Father asked why, he was told she had stepped out of line.

He said that Sue was beaten severely and had only just recuperated when she came to live with us. Wondering aloud where she could be getting these ideas, Peter answered, "John Paul Byron." He said John had been frequenting the house a lot. This forced me to let Jasper and Peter in on what I had seen at my wedding and both men agreed that something was going on.

Nevertheless, I'm happy for her presence, but thinking of her now forces me to think of how she may have already packed Jasper's things and it causes a gasp to leave me. I don't want him to go yet, but I know he must. As of tomorrow, both he and Peter will be off to join the Confederates in the fight to defend our states and all I can do is sit here and wait, hoping that they'll return home, alive.

As the shaking of my body worsens with my sobs, I desperately try to untangle myself from his grasp knowing that my convulsions will surely wake him from his slumber. I'm successful in my task, but as I rise from the bed, the tears blind me, my legs give way from beneath me, and my chest tightens with anguish.

Gripping the bed for support, I hold myself up, but in doing this, I let out the sob I've been holding. Looking behind me in fright at his sleeping form, I notice that I haven't disturbed him as I watch his bare back rise and fall with his breaths.

As more unsavory thoughts of my husband and brother's untimely demise take up premise in my unwilling mind, I turn away and quietly let the tears fall and the sobs wrack my body. Unable to hold myself up, I take a seat on the edge of the bed and let it out. Everything, every thought, every horrific dream, all of it, I didn't even care anymore about waking him as the image of his body lying on the battlefield fills my mind.

_Why did I have such brave fools as my family? Why could they not stay as I selfishly want to them to? _

"Bella," I hear from behind me as I rock myself back and forth. The bed jerks with his movement as he gets out and comes to kneel in front of me. He rubs my arms and I cry even more at the touch of his warm hands on me.

"Bella, come on, please," he says as he pulls me to stand with him, taking me into his arms and leading us back to bed.

Climbing in, he props himself against the pillows and pulls me to down to lie beside him. Once I'm safely cradled in his arms, he begins to run his fingers through my hair, a favorite thing of his to do. Whenever we are in bed together, his fingers always find my hair. The gesture seems to comfort him as it soothes me.

Lying here in his arms brings me peace, but where will this calming effect come from once he's gone? Instead of worrying, I allow my eyes to close as I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. The rhythm of it quiets my fears as the tempo changes between fast and slow. His heavy breaths pat my forehead and as I open my eyes to meet his, I notice the sorrow in them.

"Bella, I'm…"

"No, don't be, it's just hard," I tell him. I know what's coming, he's apologizing as he has been doing since that fateful dinner.

"Bella, we have discussed this, and I thought we were in agreement of the honor this up holds for both our families," he counters.

Sitting up from his embrace, I look him in the eye, "Jasper, I'm aware of what you and Peter are doing, but it doesn't make it any less painful of what could happen. Where will my pride and honor be if my husband and brother don't come home?"

He takes my face in his hands, bringing his lips to mine. Slowly, he caresses it with his before letting go, only keeping our foreheads in contact as we pant out necessary breaths. "Bella, I don't want go, yet I have to."

"Then don't go," I cry as he pulls me closer.

"I have to," he repeats in a whisper as I feel my sadness fading into anger.

Abruptly, I pull away from him, getting up from the bed and out of his arms. A sudden chill covers me, making me gasp from the feeling of loneliness that's crippling me, but I will my mind to get use to the cold as it will be my only company once he's away.

"Bella, please come back here," he pleads.

Ignoring him, I explain to him while trying to cover my grief, "Jasper, half the day has done gone and I have things to do."

"Bella, we haven't finished discussing this," he warns.

"Jasper, I'm your wife, there is no need to discuss these matters with me," I mutter as I try to choke back more tears while attempting to make my way to the door.

I hear his feet hit the floor and I turn to face him. His head is held down as he sits on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed, gripping it in a vise grip. I know Jasper, his anger is rising and he's trying to keep it under control. When he finally turns his head to look at me, I see that his eyes have darkened and the blue of them resembles that of the deep ocean instead of a sunny sky that they usually would've looked like. "Isabella, what I choose to discuss with you is of my own accord. We've never been as other couples, we've always been different and it's a fact I love. I adore that you're different."

The fact that he uses my full name shows that my statement has angered him. However, I can't find in me to care. I want him to know my pain.

"Fine, but I have to go and run your bath," I express, lightly. "You need to ready yourself for the day." With that, I gather my garments from on top of the trunk at the foot of the bed–steadily leaving the room in haste–refusing to hear another word from him.

As I step out and make my way to wash up, I'm greeted with the sight of Sue hard at work in the kitchen. She glances over her shoulder for a spell and when she sees me, she says nothing, only offering to assist me with getting dressed. After I've washed up, we move in unity to get me ready.

Once dressed, we make our way to the kitchen where I try to help, only to be shooed away by her as she continues to get the rest of breakfast ready, saying that Master Jasper will need his strength. Hearing this, brings me to tears again and causes my knees to wobble. Before I can make contact with the floor, Sue reaches out quickly and gathers me into her arms. She allows me to cry as she rocks me back and forth, hushing me. She feeds me words of encouragement, telling me how strong Mr. Jasper is, and that the war will soon be over and Jasper will be home.

"I can't let them go, Sue," I sob. "I just can't."

"I wish they didn't have to go, little Belle," she expresses, sadly. "I really do. I'm afraid for them, but I believe that God will protect them. He'll bring them home, he sees how loved they are. You have to believe, Little Belle, he'll bring you two back together, no matter what."

Allowing her comforting touch to calm me as her words wash over me and brings me peace, I share my worst fears. "My mind has wondered to so many undesirable places at night. My dreams are filled with horrible images and even when I awake, they still remain."

Sue moves away for a while before returning to me with a cup of tea and placing it in front of me as I pull on her hand offering her a seat at our small kitchen table.

When I wanted somewhere for Sue and me–once I found out that she'll be here–Jasper was more than happy to deliver it in the form of our own little spot in the kitchen. He's walked in on more than one occasion, teasing us of gossiping while strong men starve to death with a smile etched on his handsome face. Sue and I always blush and giggle at his comments while he continues his taunt by fanning himself as he pretended to appear flustered at how lucky he is that such beautiful women residing in his house.

The memory causes me to smile before Sue's voice brings me back, "Little Belle, it's your worry that is causing those frightening dreams to plague you. Pray, little Belle, pray for their safe return." Sue wraps me into another tight hug as I break down once more on her shoulder.

The hand on my back makes me jump out of my skin as Sue lets go, and I look up and over my shoulder into Jasper's glisten eyes. Rising from the chair, he immediately pulls me into his arms and for once, I wish it was night so that I could embrace him more truthfully. So that I could welcome him inside my body and feel him move against me as he has so many nights now whenever we lie together. I want his bare skin upon mine, and I never want to let go.

The pain of my first time has been long gone, and without that fear of pain, I'm left yearning for his touch. Everything Jasper does appeals to me. His mere movements are alluring and the gleam of his eyes causes me discreetly to writhe in my seats. Something as simple as walking by me will have me breathing heavily and when I look into his eyes at times, I can tell that he knows of the effect he has on me. A telltale sign of his realization was the smirk that will adorn his lips as his eyes glow with mischief.

However, while this excites me, there is another matter that bothers me and it's a fact that has left me feeling like I've failed him as a wife.

Even though, our coupling has happened on many occasions, I have yet to become pregnant.

We've been married since February and now we are in the month of April. Monthly bleedings have come and gone and still no seed has taken hold in my womb. I long to bore him a son. I want a boy that will be just like him in all his likeness or a girl that will be the best of both of us.

This sorrowful thought makes me pull away from him and walk to the sitting room. He follows, and as I take a seat so does he. Once our eyes meet, it's as if he read my mind when he utters, "Don't…" in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry." The tears begin to fall once more as I wonder just how much more I have left in me. Just how much more can I take?

"Bella, don't do this to yourself," he commands. "When it's the right time, we will have a child."

"Jasper, I want to believe you, I really do, but what if you don't come back?" I ask as I desperately try to hold in my sob.

"Then I will always be with you," he replies as his eyes blaze while he stares into mine willing me to understand and accept that before pulling me into his lap. "I will never leave your side."

Keeping my head buried in his neck, I nod my assent as he continues on, "Bella, I promise I will return to you, and then we will have as many children as the Lord chooses to bless us with." He hugs me to him and I remain in his arms, letting him soothe away my fears.

"A little boy like you?" I squeak out, trying to lighten the mood.

"I fear he'll be more like you," he states as I smack him on the arm for his comment.

It is only met with his laughter as he further states, "You misunderstand me, sweetheart, while he'll be as strong as the both of us, but I want him to have his mother's courage and cunning mind."

"Well, I want him to be a gentleman like his father. He'll be as smart as you, brave and kind to his fellow man," I express.

"Thank you," he says softly, kissing my forehead. "And in our girl?"

"Beautiful, like her aunts. Big, bright blue eyes like her father so that every time I look in them, I see you," I say with confidence.

"And my balance right?" he teases, and again I smack him as we laugh.

"Please, I hope so," I plead while giggling. "It will only be fair for her to be able to stand upright without having to worry about tripping over every little thing."

"Hmm," he answers as my stomach grumbles. "Well, someone needs to be fed."

Smiling, I stand and hold my hand out for him to take. Together, we walk to the dining room where Sue has begun to lay our plates down. I thank her, and she smiles and takes her leave.

A comforting silence carries on between us as we eat our meal. Living with Jasper has shown me a new light on how silence can be just as comforting and soothing as chatter. It was something I'd become accustomed to from my childhood home and while I missed Peter's, my mother's, I could live without. Half way through eating, Jasper stops and chuckles before asking, "So, how many children were you thinking?"

The question almost makes me choke on my sausage as my mind is nowhere in that vicinity, but apparently his is so I oblige him by answering, "I'm thinking, maybe, about three of them. You?" I ask when I take notice of his cocked eyebrow.

"Five, maybe six," he shrugs. "I always wanted a house full of children with you."

This time he has to come to my side and pat my back as he slowly feeds me water after hearing the amount of children he wants. However, after my much needed drink, I merely smile and accept his answer as I too would love to have a house filled with our children.

**~WTMB~**

Sitting here at the dinner table with my hand firmly placed in Jasper's as our family supposedly enjoy our last meal with Jasper and Peter before their departure, I now conclude that this morning was far easier on my nerves. My, how fast the day has gone and yet, as the hour for them to take their leave draws close, again I find myself growing resistant of the idea. Today was a major player in my stubbornness in accepting this ridiculous idea.

_Peter had graced us with his appearance in the day as Mr. Whitlock had refused Jasper's help in the fields, echoing Sue's claims that he needed the strength. It sickened me to hear that so much so that when Peter arrived and greeted me with one of his familiar jokes, I snapped at him before storming off toward the woods. _

_At the back of Whitlock property, I could get to our spot by the stream a lot quicker than I would from my childhood home. I could faintly hear someone tell Jasper to leave me be, but apparently he didn't listen as his footsteps came trumping behind me._

_If he thought he was exempt from my rage then he was sorely mistaken until I spun around and snapped at him, "Leave me alone!" before once again storming my way through the trees and bushes._

_This morning I had dressed in fine attire for him. My dress was an off the shoulder white cotton gown with flower patterns all over it. The look was completed with a satin peach cloth tied in a bow to the back around my waist. I kept my hair down to cover my bare shoulders as I truly enjoyed the feel of the breeze this dress allowed._

_Becca's designs are quite beautiful and since being here for a few months, I've been privileged to experiencing her talent firsthand. While Mrs. Whitlock was sad about her son's departure along with my brother, she was also proud of them so she wasn't the right person to discuss my troubles with._

_I could only imagine how deep her despair ran with the thought of the probability that he may not return. However, Becca was openly vocal about it and even toward Peter's possible demise, even though she detests him at times. Aside from Sue, with my sisters, I could share worry as they were plagued with the same thoughts._

_Becca and Emma were terrified for their brother and our talks since the announcement have been centered on our fear. I could speak to them without restraint and cry as much as I wanted to about the unfortunate war that has developed._

"_Bella!" he shouted from behind me, but I didn't look back. To hell with my dress or neatness of my hair, I wanted to disappear for a while and think, and the woods have been my solace for that since I was a small child. _

"_Go away, Jasper!" I hollered back at him without turning around. My journey was halted once his hands reached out and grabbed me, yanking me back to his hard chest._

_Spinning me around, our mutual anger burned in our eyes as we stared at each other. My fear, my life, his and my nightmares all flashed before my eyes until I finally gave in to my temper._

_Fuming, I lashed out at him, hitting his chest repeatedly as I yelled, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"_

_He never breathed a word, only stood there taking my blows until he whispered at first before bellowing it, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

"_Let me go, Jasper!"_

"_No!" he shouted, his eyes filled with fury and tears._

_I fought against him, but he only held on stronger, gripping my upper arms as I screamed and tried to wiggle out of his embrace._

_He lifted me in the air as I screamed at him to put me down, "Stop it! Don't take me back there!"_

_Pulling me away to face him, he uttered, "Bella, you have to stop. I have to go."_

"_No…no…no…Jasper, I can't be without you," I pleaded._

"_Bella, I…" he tried._

"_No! You'll die," I told him. "And you'll leave me here, all alone, I can't…I can't survive without you, I can't." I collapsed against him and sobbed. _

_I wasn't even aware that we were moving as I was solely focused on my grief and regret. When I felt my back against the tree and my husband's hands reaching under my skirts as he glided them up my thighs while I gripped him to me with my legs, I never resisted. The touch of his warm hands on my bare skin alerted me of how far he'd gotten and I finally lifted my head from his shoulder to meet his eyes and convey my consent. _

_I wanted him too. I wanted to feel him this one last time. _

_Gone was my worry that this was not the right time for it. To hell with the right and proper way to show my husband how much I loved him, I knew what we needed in this moment and that was all that mattered. _

_Jasper's eyes blazed with determination and desire as he brought me to rest against his waist and the tree behind me while his hands dive toward his trousers._

"_I love you," he breathed as he freed himself from its confines before lowering me down to align with him. "You hear me, Bella, I love and I will come back for you." His swollen member thrust its way within me and I scream my assent while sudden pleasure raced through me like wildfire._

_Again and again his length moved in and out of me stroking my tight walls as my eyes fluttered closed and my body gave way to the pleasure it was receiving. His mouth found my neck, but instead of his usual nips and sucks it was his hot breath that covered it along with his sweet lips as he peppered kisses across my collarbone._

_Our moans intensified as our hips pushed against each other. He had been careful enough to move my back away from the tree, so not to have it bruised by the hard bark. He now had me in his arms as he directed my body to bounce up and down his hardened member while he pummeled into me. _

_I held on to him for dear life as our completion washed over us, forcing our grunts and groans to elevate to a level so that after we had finished, fixed our clothes and my modesty returned, it had me worrying about all who might have heard us. Jasper assured me that we were too far away in the woods for that to occur. It wasn't until our long walk back that I realized just how far I had gone. Everyone would probably be outside waiting for our return and to question me. I dreaded the interrogation in regards to my behavior, but if it was to be so then I would handle it to the best of my ability._

_Fortunately, upon our return to our home, we were left alone until dinner._

Now as I sit here, again I fret, but with what Jasper has conveyed this morning and earlier on in the day, he will return.

I know he will. They both will.

As toasts ring out and the evening wears on, I keep close to both him and my brother. I hug them frequently, allowing myself to imprint them within my memory, just like this.

Dinner ends, and we return home with Peter in tow. He teases us along the way saying that he will be sleeping with a pillow on his head to block out any unwanted noises. Our laughter rings out and the rest of the night until bedtime is spent talking about our adventures as children. When fatigue plagues us, we say good night and head to bed. Our room is silent as Jasper and I lay on our sides staring at one another, unable to let the other fall asleep. I trace his face with my fingers. Gently, I run them over the smooth plains of it as I again imprint him within my mind. Each night, I will fall asleep without him by my side so I want to have the thought of his beautiful face as it is now laying here beside me. As he reciprocates my action, a smile overtakes his face.

Fighting for as long as I can, I say a silent prayer for Jasper and Peter even as I look in his eyes. He leans forward and kisses me allowing me a taste of his lips one more time though as he said it's only for a while because he'll be back and we'll live happily ever after in our house filled with children.

His eyes begin to droop and I stop my caresses to allow him to fall asleep. As I move my finger away he grabs it and kisses it, opening his eyes and saying, "Forever and always, Bella Whitlock."

"Forever and always, Jasper Whitlock," I say with a soft kiss.

"This is just the beginning." It is the last thing I hear him say before sleep takes me. Yes, I agree with him, this was just our beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? *sniffles* Hit that little button and let me know what u thought. <strong>_

__**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Up next: Jasper's life as a soldier_**


	9. Away From Here

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to those who have read, alerted, fav'ed and reviewed. Your continued support makes it fun and exciting to write this tale.**

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>**. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>April 3rd, 1861<strong>

**JPOV**

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.

Some would've stayed to say goodbye, but I know Bella and again she would be as stubborn in accepting our departure as she has been since she found out. For the sake of not reliving the hurt I've witnessed whenever I look into her beautiful brown eyes, Peter and I have thought it best to leave at the break of dawn to begin our journey before most are awake.

It may seem like a cowardly thing to do, but we know our family-especially our women with their forward thinking and stubborn personalities-after all, it's what we love most about them and it's why this is the best thing to do.

Standing over Bella, I memorize her face, hair, and body through the makings of her shift as she lies upon our bed deep in slumber. I burn the image of my wife into my mind for the moments when I'm sure I'll need her the most. Ma discreetly peeks inside the room and motions me to get a move on before Bella wakes and sees me. So with a whispered "I love you" and a goodbye, I exit what has been our sanctuary for the last few months. Ma motions to my bags in the corner and I pick them up. They've been packed for a while and it has been a pain for Bella to see them in our house. Thankfully though, she didn't notice their disappearance last night–as Sue had removed them– and for that I am glad.

Peter, Sue and Liza meet Ma and I in the sitting room where Sue pulls me into a quick hug telling me that she'll be praying for me before moving to Peter and doing the same. Liza then takes her place and kisses my forehead.

"You be safe now, Mr. Jasper," she says, her eyes filling with tears. "You be safe for us and Miss Bella."

"I will, Liza," I reply. "Please, take care of them for me."

"I will, Mr. Jasper," she offers, pulling me into another hug before we all exit the house in fear of waking Bella.

Standing outside is Pa and Mr. Swan who are awaiting us.

"Sir, Pa," I greet them both as Peter and I walk toward them.

"Son," Pa replies as Mr. Swan nods his head. "You boys be brave now, and stay on the alert. Remember, keep your heads down, and listen and obey your superiors."

"Yes, Sir," Peter and I say simultaneously.

Pa pulls us each into a brief hug before Mr. Swan repeats the action.

After our final goodbyes are said with the promise of returning, we both mount our trusty horses, ready to make our departure. Deciding to take my horse Mystery with me gives me a certain sense of peace that I'll be able to have a piece of home right there on the battlefield with me.

But still, something feels wrong. I know my reasons for doing this and Lord knows I want to make my family proud, but there is this ache within my chest and a sick feeling of dread flowing through me.

Trotting around for a bit, my heart pounds and for a second I almost decided to dismount Mystery and forget this whole thing. _Yet, I cannot_. So with my choice to move forward firmly in place, I signal Mystery to ride even as the same dreadful feelings continue to mount as they course through me. Ignoring it, I move to catch up with Peter.

Suddenly, I could swear I hear my name being called from behind us, "Jasper! Jasper!" Peter slows his horse as do I, and we both turn to see Bella running toward us. Peter dismounts his horse without a word, looks at me, and with a sad smile he nods his head toward her running form.

I immediately jump off my horse and move toward her, meeting her half way as she promptly leaps into my arms. The force of her kiss almost knocks me off my feet, but I hold my ground and return it with as much vigor.

For a long while we stand there lost in our own world, holding tight to each other. I feel other arms around us, pulling her away and regrettably I allow them to as she screams for them to let her go.

Once we've been parted, Peter pulls me away as Mr. Swan lifts Bella in his arms. I watch him walk away with her–kicking and screaming–before Peter motions me to follow him. I do so with a heavy heart as we make our way back to the horses.

Mounting them for a second time, I close my eyes to her cries as she demands that our family let her go and leave her be while she screams for me to come back. Sorrow fills my heart, but once determination invaded my mind, I re-opened my eyes–effectively closing myself off as I kick Mystery to go.

_I have to do this. _

The faster I go, the less I hear her until it's just Peter, me and the galloping of our horses.

**~WTMB~**

Arriving in Galveston, I'm hit with both a feeling of relief and one of regret. I'm relieved that we've made it to our destination and also that we've done so unharmed. Yet, regret plagues me for all that I've left behind. However, as soon as these feelings set in, I quickly dismiss them as I try to keep my mind clear and focus on the task at hand.

_Becoming a Confederate._

With the many men I see lined up before Peter and I ready to volunteer, this part of our mission is grueling, but eventually with patience, we finally get to where we need to be.

Our uniforms are issued, and we are told that we will be placed in the cavalry. The recruiting officer tells us that as young men we are lucky enough to be able to provide such a service to our home.

In a way, I breathe easier knowing that with us on the frontline, our families will at least be safe. So far, everything is going smoothly until Peter and I spot John Paul Bryon.

Once Peter sees him he comments that, "Who knew that the mama's boy had a backbone." And while this made me laugh, something about his presence brings me a sense of unease. Once he looks in our direction and smiles this cunning smirk, I am again hit with a sense of dread. However, as I did before with my regret, I push it aside and allow my mind to stick to the matters at hand.

**~WTMB~**

**August, 1861…**

This is not what I thought it would be, yet I hold strong.

_After being placed in the cavalry and sent to our command post, things took a turn for the worse from then on. Seeing that we were "fresh fish" the taunting became a daily occurrence especially with our stature in life. Peter's temper was on the brink, and I had to pull him back from the edge one too many times._

_Other volunteers who didn't exactly come from a lot of money would tease us, expressing that little boys like us had no business being in a man's fight. Some even suggested taking a French leave. As if we would be so cowardly as to run from a fight. While others said it was only because of all the greenbacks our families had that we were allowed in this fight. We were only here because we bought our way in or even that we were only playing soldier. _

_I allowed the teasing to roll off me in waves as I knew my place and the fact that I belonged here just like them._

Major Atkins is our commander on the line. He is a stern yet alright fella. In some ways, he reminds me of Mr. Swan and with this thought in mind, it makes things a helluva lot easier to take. Days seem to move slowly and on each of them I begin to wonder why we were really here. Why wasn't anything happening?

Our action finally came one fine day when Federal warships shell our port and nearly depleted our numbers. We bounce back of course, defending ourselves on the point, yet the aftershock of it makes it all seem so real now. We are at war. Men have died in front of Peter and me. For a minute, I lost sight of him in the fight, and once he came back into my view, I thank the heavens above for sparing my best friend and brother. After the dust is settled, all we could do was just be happy that we–who made it out–were still alive.

Men, who were once separated, are now united and together we defend our land.

After that fight, men who were once separated, now stand united and ready to defend our land and protect our fellow Confederates. Following the port and our somewhat triumph, our regiment then takes to the captured New Mexico territory where Peter and I remain under the command of Major Atkins as we continue to establish authority over these areas.

Months go by as I familiarize myself with my new life. Things that I once took for granted, are now sorely missed.

Such as the softness of my bed instead of the hardness of the ground covered by an itchy blanket. The hearty meals Liza and then Sue prepared has now been replaced by hard tack and embalmed beef. Peter hates it, but we eat it all the same as do many others. At nights, most have some good bust head or liquor to ease the ache for home with. I was never one to drink heavily, so if I must, I try to only take a swig or two before passing it on to someone else.

There aren't many things that we're privileged to, but through the camp canard's gossips, we hear that not only do the Yankees have better food than us, but they also have access to fancy girls. While this bothers others, such loose type of women mean very little to me as I have my Bella.

_Bella..._

I try to keep my memories of her distant while concentrating on doing what's best for our families. Yet, at night, I'm powerless against keeping her from my deepest thoughts. She's the last thing I see before I fall asleep every night or early morning. Sometimes after falling asleep, nightmares invade my slumber. Horrid images of Bella, Ma, Becca and Emma being attacked and within each one, I'm always too late. These will cause me awaken dredged in sweat and trembling with both fear and anger.

Whenever I share it with Peter, he always tries to alleviate my fears with the promise of home, while attempting to delude me with a false sense of security by proclaiming that they're safe and once we return, I'll see how wrong I was.

But they're other things I can't share with him, such as my hunger for Bella as other nights it's the warmth of her body that I miss the most.

Some dreams are so real, at times they make me feel as if she's right here with me. Lying next to me, touching me. I will then wake with a start, disappointed to find that it's all in my mind.

_It's only a dream_.

Nevertheless, I hold on to hope. I will see her again.

_Soon, Bella… _

**~WTMB~**

Christmas now approaches and even after signing on for more time on the battlefield, I'm steadfast and ready for this to be over with so that I can return to my love and our family.

_I wonder how they are…_

Peter continues to reassure me, while I do my best not to contradict him as I now see that it's his way of coping with his own longing for home. I thank God that I have him by my side in this fight or else I fear my worry would've driven me insane already, but Peter is a good help and great brother.

John Paul Byron is still around, but he's more of a deadbeat than anything else. We've crossed paths on more than one occasion and on the last one, I had to be pulled off of him after busting his nose for his snide comment against my wife. I was so sure I would've been reprimanded more severely than my punishment for the action, but Peter later explained that Atkins heard the whole thing for himself.

After that, John and I try to steer clear of each other and now, Peter has me in an ongoing bet as to when John will take a French leave. I counter Peter's argument by reminding him of the honor this opportunity will bring our families. I further express that I doubted a person like John who has pride practically rolling off him in waves would be that dishonorable as to simply run away from the fight.

Aside from the reality of war, there is a bright side to this experience also with all the new people that we've come to meet along the way such as Ludlow and Becker, our new found friends and brothers-in-arm.

Becker is greenback kid like Peter and I while Ludlow is a farm boy.

Both men have been a great company and we've all come to make a pact to watch each other's backs. Becker has a girl at home, waiting for him, like me. While Ludlow says he just moves from farm girl to farm girl as he's searching for the right one. Becker and I simply choose to believe that he and Peter were separated at birth.

Major Atkins tends to keep Peter and myself close to him while we pull Becker and Ludlow along with us. Peter credits my keen personality and charm for this privilege and also argues it to be why I tend to rise through the ranks with little effort. Being a Sergeant as of the moment is living testament to Peter's claim.

The Christmas season comes and passes without effect as the fighting continues. I've sustained injuries as have the others, but we push on.

The early parts of 1862 are spent obtaining Albuquerque and Santa Fe, however, the Yankees are far stronger than I've surmised and have defeated most of our effort, but still, we hold strong.

The months fly past me in haste as they seem to mold into one, and before I know it, it's October. The news that reaches us nearly makes my heart stop while it leaves Peter so enraged and swearing to kill every last Yankee if Bella were harmed.

_The Federals have captured Galveston._

With home not being too far from there, this news causes us to not only be angry but to also panic. Plans to infiltrate the enemy come to life. Unfortunately, none of what reaches my ear seems fruitful or will guarantee us success. Peter pushes me to make a suggestion to Major Atkins, and just to shut him up, I do so. While praying that the Major will listen to my plan of a sneak attack to regain Galveston, I make my approach.

Thankfully, the heavens must've been listening, because not only did the Major listen and accept my suggestion, he also took it to the General, John B. Magruder, where it was also accepted. The Major then announces when and where our next move will take place that night. Peter is ecstatic, John Byron is fuming and Ludlow is cheerful as he runs around showing off a picture of a bare woman around camp, that he'd "confiscated" from a dead Yankee.

I smile at his antics as the Bark Juice he and Peter have been knocking back must've gone to his head. I stay without this time as I want to have my wits about me tonight.

_The day is finally here._

It is now New Year's Day, the beginning of 1863 and yet another year has passed me by without Bella at my side. Pushing this thought to the back of my mind, we ready ourselves for our planned attack.

It's a brutal fight, bloodied and the loss to us is substantial. In the event of the fight, I've lost my two new friends, who were killed by the Yankees. Another heavy blow is the loss of Major Atkins, who was also struck down by the enemy's bullets. I'd try to help him, but as the fight intensified, I'd have to turn my attention to it.

Unfortunately, once I returned to the Major, I was only in time to see the light leave his eyes. It was then that in a rage I retrieved my weapon, joining Peter and the others in the reminder of the fight. I can't say how many I killed. I didn't care. Our forces beat the enemies back making us victorious in our attempt to recapture the town.

The aftermath of our fight is both a success and a sorrow at the many lives lost. Word then begins to spread around camp until they reach my ears of another possible promotion to the rank of Major in the works for me.

I take this news proudly in regards to how far Peter and I have come yet it also saddens me that I'm possibly being promoted and expected to take the place of a man I deeply respected. At times, I regret coming up with the plan that got him killed, but Peter counters, saying the Major died for what he believed in and the best thing I can do is take the position if it's offered to me with pride and make the Major proud.

Not long after that, I'm officially granted the position of Major-set to take the position of Major Atkins in assisting to lead the regiment I'm apart of-along with Peter by my side in the rank of Sergeant.

I now sometimes hardly recognize my own self. The man that I am now is nothing like the man I was. Nothing like the one that lives in Bella's heart. At times, I worry if she'll accept the new me as she'd love me as wholeheartedly as she did before. The innocence I once had is now gone, and in it's place is the blood I've shed and the violence I've endured and witnessed.

The first morning of my roll call, I attempt to make sure that all are present and accounted for. So imagine my surprise when Peter returns to me, smiling victoriously as he says, "You owe me, Major."

Confused at his statement, I cock my right brow, waiting on him to explain. "Well, Whitlock, I can't find Byron anywhere and the men as well as myself are baffled as to how we lost sight of the little bastard."

"Well, I know he wasn't the first on the frontline, Peter, but to run away?" I imply.

"Apparently, you thought more of him than he really is," Peter counters as his expression becomes serious. "Now, what worries me is…"

"Bella," I sigh as I think about that braggart anywhere near my wife.

"Exactly," Peter confirms.

"No, I warned him, Peter," I reply. "He wouldn't be foolish enough to lay a hand on her."

"I agree, Jasper, you warned him," he agrees. "However, _we_ are not there."

With that, Peter walks away without me even dismissing him.

_We'd have to work on that._

The worrying thought of John anywhere near Bella plagues me for the rest of the day. The more I think it, the more a familiar feeling of dread makes itself more pronounced. As I did in the past, I try to shake it, but this time there was no denying it. It gripped me hard. My chest constricts until my heart feels as if it's going to stop, and if it wasn't for Peter coming to tell the General has orders for me then I wouldn't have found the perfect distraction from this crippling feeling as well as my overburden thoughts of Bella and my inability to defend her at the moment.

As it turns out the General has ordered me and my men to escort a column of women and children to safety. Peter follows as we embark on our mission. I'm silent most of the way, yet in my heart, I can't begin to express how thankfully I am for a break from my raging thoughts. Not only did I take this duty out of respect, but it's also the perfect time to think of the way I'm gonna ring John Byron's neck when I get my hands on him if he goes anywhere near Bella.

_I'll be home soon, Bella. _

* * *

><p><em>Up next: We hear from Bella and how she's been coping...<em>


	10. Save Me

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to my girls for making this a beaut!**

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>**. ;) **

_I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. _

_Okay, I'm shutting up now…On with the story._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV, 1863<strong>

_My, how things have changed._

The years have come and gone like nothing and each new day that passes me by becomes as tortuous as the last. I'm now lying here in bed dreading another day starting without Jasper at my side. I reach out and grab his pillow, pulling it to me and burying my face in it. Sue has long washed out his scent from it, but if I keep my eyes closed long enough, I swear I can smell it.

My dreams are the worst. I see him almost every time I fall asleep. There, my mind is filled with images of him. I can see his smile, hear his laugh, feel him all around me, inside of me.

Everywhere.

On these nights, I'd wake up screaming and wishing that he were here to hold and tell me that it was all a dream. However, he wasn't.

He's gone.

My life has dwindled before my very eyes so much that I hardly recognized myself anymore. Whenever I looked into a mirror, the reflection that looks back is only shell of my former self.

I hardly rise from bed anymore, and I do my best to avoid everyone. Every day is the same. It's just another reminder that _they're_ not here.

_The day Jasper and Peter rode off was horrendous. I must have cried and screamed for hours on end at my loss. A stranger would've thought that they were dead from my hysterics, but where they are going and to what, I was convinced it wouldn't be long before they actually were._

_Mrs. Whitlock had scolded me for thinking such thoughts, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't ready to let him go. I wasn't ready to be a widow. I wanted my husband. I wanted him to choose me over this war. I wanted Peter to come back. I needed my brother here to make me laugh and help me withstand Mother. But no, I didn't have that because my husband and brother were two brave souls hell-bent on joining the others in defending their home and in doing what they think is right. _

_After they'd left, I spent the next few days cursing him for his stubbornness, yet, I loved him for his actions. My sullen mood carried on for days after that, and during that time, I remain very vocal in my feelings toward the war. Being disrespectful or selfish are two things that were farthest from my mind at that time. I was sad and petrified so in turn, I'd lash out at any given time._

_Sure, I know it's not the proper way to act but I couldn't help it, it's how I felt. In the end, it was Mr. Whitlock who sat me down and talked to me, helping me to see the light with his advice and encouragement. It was only after that did I begin to come around. At least to my family, the Whitlocks, and Pa._

When I finally apologized for my terrible outbursts, they let me know that they fully understand my plight and have long forgiven me for my actions.

The only person that has continued to surprise me in all of this, is my mother. I still can't believe how frigid she really is. For her, it's just another day as if her own son isn't out there in this fight too. Despite the tension we all feel and the horrid stories that reach us, she remains unmoved. At first, I pitied her and thought that this was just her way of coping with her worry. However, I've come to see that Renee Swan feels nothing for anyone but herself.

This finally became apparent to me on the day of Jasper's father's funeral. It was the first winter after Jasper had departed and the grief that it brought was overshadowed by the fact that I finally saw my mother for the heartless wench she really is. Mr. Whitlock had been returning from the fields and before he could make it inside his house, he collapsed on the steps. The doctor had said it was a heart attack.

As they lowered his coffin into the grave, I chanced a peek at my mother's face through my tear stained one, and instead of the sadness I was expecting to see, she wore a small smile before masking it with a false look of grief.

It was at that very moment that I began to pray in earnest for this war to end and for our men to return home alive and well. Because if I had to bear witness to her fraudulent emotions, in regards to my husband or brother I would not be held accountable for my actions.

From that day on, I try to avoid my mother at all cost.

I have learned from Pa that Lauren and Jessica have been frequenting my childhood home often and requested my presence in kind. My mother has also been seeking a visit from me. It's taken many requests and pleads from my father, as well as speaking with Mrs. Whitlock–Ma as she has asked me to call her–before I finally relented my stance on the matter and decided to visit.

If I had known what the visit would entail I would've never gone, no matter how many times I was asked.

I'm never returning to that place again, I would die first.

_Mrs. Whitlock, Ma, thought it would be good for me to have a day out and hearing about the invite from Father, she thought that it was the perfect opportunity. Sue dressed me as I was like a sullen brat that day, refusing everything Becca tried to assist me with. _

_Finally after settling on a dress-befitting of the shrews if you ask me-it was time for me to go. Father escorted me back after his visit with Sue and also to check on things at the farm. _

_The ride back was mostly silent as my mind idly wondered to images of Jasper and me as children, chasing carriages before it drifted into us arriving at our home for the first time._

_In no time, we arrived at the house and I alighted from the carriage with Pa's help. He led me inside before leaving me in the foyer when Mother came to greet me. She led me to the sitting room where I took in the appearances of Jessica and Lauren._

_They each rose and gave me a pathetic one armed hug before we were all seated. Mother had sweet tea served and I couldn't help but notice the way a side of the new girl's face looked all black and blue before she scurried away from the room._

_Looking back at my mother, I noticed her chattering animatedly away as if nothing was wrong. As I watched them, I nearly laughed out loud at how well they'd pass for my mother's daughters more than myself. _

_The loud chatter grated my brain and when they finally turned their attention to me it only worsened. _

"_Well, Bella, how have you been?" Jessica asked, feigning interest as I did all I could not to roll my eyes._

"_I'm fine," I answered._

"_Are you sure about that?" Lauren added._

"_Yes, I'm sure," I replied. _

_Why were they asking these questions? It wasn't like they were genuinely concerned._

"_Oh, my dear Bella," Mother laughed. "I beg to differ."_

"_Why is that, Mother?" I asked, turning my full attention to her. "Because I choose to worry about my husband and brother? Because I want to see them come home safe and sound? Which is it, Mother?" I could hear my voice elevating, but couldn't find it in me to care a bit._

"_Well, if I may," Lauren interjected. "I believe that it is quite selfish to think of only your husband and brother amongst all the men fighting for what is right."_

_I felt as if my head was about to explode as I took in her blatant disregard of my feelings._

"_I know of their purpose. All of them. However, I'm sure there are other wives who feel as I do," I tried to explain._

"_It had to be done, and I don't see a reason to act as if the world is coming to end because we're selfish enough to want to remain in paradise while others suffer," Mother said._

"_Ha," I exclaimed as I rose from my seat. "To hell with all of you." I was about to exit the room when Mother's hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm._

"_Isabella Sarah Ann Swan!" she shouted. "Apologize this instance!"_

"_Whitlock," I whispered at first._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Whitlock!" I proclaimed. "Isabella Sarah Ann Whitlock!" I ran from the room and made it outside before Father grabbed and lifted me in his arms. _

_Amidst my sobs he said he had heard everything and chuckled at how shell shocked my mother and her guests looked. I told him right then and there that I would never return to the Swan Estate. He was saddened by my declaration, but understood why I could not come back so he reluctantly agreed._

As promised, I haven't returned to the Estate since. Father comes and goes as usual to both see us and to check on the land until Jasper is back and ready to take control.

"Bella," Becca calls as she peeks into my bedroom.

"Yes?" I say, lifting my head from Jasper's pillow.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no, I have been awake for a while."

"Okay then," she sighs and then coughs. This cough has been on her for a while now.

"Ma is wondering if you'll be coming over for breakfast," she asks. "Sue is already over there and Ma sent me to come and get you. She says to get your butt at the table and if you refuse, I was to drag you, night gown and all."

We both laugh as I can picture Ma saying just that before I move out of bed to go and wash up. Becca waits on me to complete my morning routine, and together, we walk out and make our way to the main house.

"Morning, Ma," I say in greeting upon entering the dining room and taking my seat at the table as Sue sets a plate down in front of me.

"Morning, Sue."

"Morning, Little Belle," she smiles before quietly coughing. It seems that this cough has become a frequency in the main house. Even Ma is doing the same. I think it may be the flu, but I'm in no way affected by it. Though, this may be possibly because I stay away from everyone so much.

Breakfast is a semi quiet affair even though we try to joke and entertain each other with idle chatter. It all just seems to fade into nothing as our worry takes hold of us. Ma has had a faraway look in her eyes since Jasper left. However, since the lost of Mr. Whitlock, she's become far too quiet and solemn. It makes my heart ache because I miss her usual high and commanding self which always forces whoever was in the room to take notice.

Father comes to visit and check on things later in the day, bringing us news of John Paul Byron's return. Hope flairs briefly before Pa claims it is only John who has come home.

I'm uplifted by the news of the blowhard's return as it symbolizes my Jasper's bravery and Peter's honor. They are not the cowards John is.

Tonight, as I once again pray for my husband and brother's safe return. I'm not as sullen as I usually am, and a peace settles over me because I know they will come home when they are able. It is then I finally take pride in my husband and brother for being the strong men they are.

As sleep takes me I whisper the words I always do, "I love you, forever and always, Jasper Whitlock."

* * *

><p><em>Do you think Bella handled her mother and little friends well? I did. What about you? <em>

_Next up: Jasper's final day as a human..._


	11. My Fate Is Dealt

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, bio of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more. ;)**_

_**I've also got a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas that will be coming soon. So if you' would like to be added to it, then let me know in a review or a PM. Your comments are what keeps me going and I truly welcome them. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So ahead we have three different povs and a little squirming moment, but please bear in mind this will end okay. Just hold on.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The journey is long yet we march on.

Time has passed and the day will soon turn to evening as we make our way to the camp. Peter is alongside me for the ride as we chat to ignore the slow pace of our journey. How fast we're going doesn't bother me, I just want to make sure that we get these women and children to a safer location.

Peter and I are to the back of the group, bringing up the rear. I know that as a Major I should be leading-and I was-but since taking up my place back here, I've become more comfortable. From here, I'm able to protect the rear of our convoy and also able to spot any unwanted danger that may be on the approach.

The health of the men under my command has been deteriorating slowly as our rations have grown less and less and our wounds have gone without proper treatment for a while now. I will do my best in getting the General to assist with this upon my return to our camp.

This has to be dealt with as I cannot have my men falling behind because of their ailments. I'm their immediate commander on the field and it is my job to ensure that their needs are met. And while I know that none of us are fit as a fiddle at the moment, we all still have a job to do and I will not be slacking off any of my commands.

The ride takes us past a river's edge and I see the men looking at the water longingly. I feel the same as them. What wouldn't I give for a nice, long bath in those waters, but we have to continue on.

By the good grace of God, we are fortunate enough to deliver the women and children safely to their new site. Peter and I along with others assist in placing them. One of the children, a little girl in fact, runs up to me and just wouldn't let go of my legs despite the coaxing from both Peter and her mama to do so.

Looking into her big brown eyes, I smile and convince her to go with her mommy. She does so, but after she makes me promise to protect them. As her mama walks off with her, I can't stop thinking about how much she looks like Bella as a child and for a split second, I picture what our daughter would look like.

The thought fills me with happiness and has me smiling every once in a while on our way back to our camp. I allow the men to go ahead once more as I trot behind on Mystery. Peter comes up alongside me and asks, "What's gotten into you, Major?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've had that goofy look on your face since you left the camp," he accuses.

"It's nothing. It's just that little girl reminded me of Bella and makes me think about what our..." I don't want finish the sentence for some reason, but Peter always knows what I'm thinking so he finishes my thought for me.

"What you and my sister's child would look like," he sighs before asking. "That's what you were gonna say right?"

"Exactly."

With a deep sigh, Peter then says, "Well, pray that we make it out of this, and you'll be sure to find out." It's great to know that not only does my brother-in-law have my back on the battlefield, but also that he welcomes the thought of being an uncle to the children I hope to have with my Bella.

A thought occurs to me as we now approach the river's edge we'd passed before.

Bella and I had made love in the woods during our argument, could she have gotten...and if so then the child would've already been born and she's most likely worrying about what my reaction will be like upon my return.

The funny thing is, I would be elated, overjoyed to know that we had a child. But that's only a wish. As soon as I let the thought pass, bringing my focus back to the presence, I notice three women on a rock by the edge of the water.

Bringing Peter's attention to it, he offers to go and see what the matter is and why they're just standing there. However, for some reason I decline his request, saying that I'll do it and he should continue on with the men and that I'll soon be along.

As I look in the women's direction, a weird feeling comes over me. It's as if my heart is telling me that I should stay away at all cost while my mind is saying that I should go and assist them. A war rages inside until I make my move. I think I should go and check on them. With a war going on, no good would come to a woman, much less three of them out here wandering around unprotected.

After Peter rides off, I dismount my horse, leading him behind me as I walk down to them.

For the first time in a long while Mystery isn't intent on following my commands. From his neighs, he seems to be in distress over something, yet I don't know what.

After calming him down, we move forward until we're standing in front of the women.

"Excuse me, ladies, How may I be of assistance?" I ask, politely.

All three of them appear to be carrying on some sort of conversation, yet I hear no words pass between. I can see the one in the middle's lips moving, but it's so fast. This isn't possible, I blame it on the day changing into night and it's playing tricks with my vision. Before I can repeat the question the one in the middle answers in a thick Spanish accent, "Yes, soldier, you will be of great help to us."

"How so, ma'am?" I question.

They all share a smile before she replies, "I hope you survive."

I know I blinked, I know she moved, and then I feel it.

But…how…I feel…I…feel…it…it...BURNS!

**MPOV **

My, my, my, what a beautiful boy.

In all my existence I've yet to meet one that stirs such feelings within me. My own mate is dead and gone, and yet, while alive not even he made me feel this way.

The scent coming from him is so alluring, so delectable. I must get him down here.

A simple tweak of the mind does it, and there we are, he follows my silent command like a good dog and comes to me.

I hope this will be the one, I hope he won't disappoint like the many others before him.

My sisters, Nettie and Lucy are not at all aware of all my gifts, I decided long ago that they only needed to know what I wanted them to. So having the gift of persuasion has come in very handy in recent, even against them.

They think that I love them and will share everything with them. Yet, little do they know that the one person I truly love, is me and only me.

My mate understood that, and for that I will always love him–well as best as I can–but he had the right idea.

All of this should be ours. And with the army I am building, it soon will be. I just need one more thing. A soldier. A true soldier. One that will be able to train my newborns.

My enemies will not see it coming.

The closer this boy gets, the more my mouth practically waters to taste him. _All of him._

The deep tone of his strong voice is so seductive–something I don't think he's aware of–as he asks, "How may I be of assistance?"

_Mmmmm…that smell, his sweet blood._

"He smells divine," Lucy says.

"Positively divine," Nettie moans.

"Just a small taste, Maria," Lucy asks. "It is all we require."

"Yes, you'll get it my Lucy, but only after me," I command.

"Yes, you better do it, Maria," Nettie says, her breaths coming in pants at his delicious scent. "If I do, I may never stop."

He patiently waits for an answer as we carry on our conversation and afterwards, I give him his answer. "Yes, soldier, you will be of great help to us."

"How so, ma'am?" he inquires.

As the growl threatens to leave my parch throat, I reply, "I hope you survive."

My bite is so swift that he stays in the same spot even after I've released my venom into the wrist of his hand and return to stand before him. My sisters' moods are lifted as they await him to begin his change and as it begins, he mutters mostly to himself falling to his knees, "But…how…I feel…I…feel…it…it...BURNS!" he finally hollers.

The girls cheer triumphantly as his horse neighs annoyingly. I move to the beast, and with flick of my wrist, I break its neck.

Turning back to the soldier, I kneel before him and trace the lines of his face as he writhes on the ground, screaming in agony. "Shh, my dear brave one, it'll be over soon," I utter.

"We need to go," Lucy suggests.

"Yes, we must," Nettie adds.

Lifting him effortless, we take off in a run. As we make our way home, I think of how easy it was to pick our warrior and how good it felt to play with them all. This _war_ has been a great benefactor to me. With it, it has brought more warriors to my fight for my territory and more food for my sisters and me.

How sweet the blood of man tastes once his body has been filled with adrenaline. The rush that courses through my dead veins once his delectable taste coats my palate.

This one is by far the sweetest blood of them all. If only the sisters knew how I'd had to resist my own self from draining him dry.

Arriving at our compound I take him to his new quarters. There, while, he screams and utters nonsense, I strip him of his uniform. Lucy and Nettie enter the room as I stand there admiring his naked form.

"My, what a beauty," Lucy comments. "How lucky we are, Maria."

"Yes," I reply. "We are very lucky."

Nettie runs her fingers over his bare body, apparently mesmerized by this boy. "How different he is from the others," she sighs as her hand moves to gently touch his impressive length. "Fat blobs, some were, but not him, not this…Maria, what will we call him?"

I take a minute to admire my new lover's exquisite body as his grunts and screams fill the room. Tearing my eyes away, I move to his uniform and there, I think of the perfect name. It is the name the other boy called him, "We will call him Major."

"The Major," Nettie sighs as she softly kisses his quivering lips.

My growl forces her to cower away into the corner of the room until Lucy brings a particular matter to light.

"If we all feed, pumping him with enough venom his transformation will go faster," she says.

"Yes, Maria, you promised." Nettie reminds me as she rises to her feet and in no time is on top of the boy.

I nod my head in agreement as I am also anxious to see his beautiful red eyes.

So together, we all bite and again his sweet voice bellows.

"_Ahhhhh!"_

**PPOV**

"Check again!" I shout as my heart pounds and my palms become sweaty. I'm enraged with myself for leaving him behind, and now, the only brother I have ever known has vanished into thin air and his horse lies dead at the river's edge.

I think those women we saw were a part of some plan to capture one of us and I stupidly allowed Jasper to fall into their trap.

We turn around and head back to the camp we'd just left, informing them off our plight. Others offered their assistance in the search until they had to return to their base.

Finally, we give up as night over takes us. After promises are made to return to our search in the morning, we make our way back to our camp.

Days pass after we'd return to the spot and searched the area to still find nothing. Finally, much to my dismay and anger, the search was dismissed and rumors began to spread of his capture. The ones that anger me the most are the ones about his death.

I refuse to accept it. Jasper can't be dead. We were to go home together. I was to bring him back to Bella.

_What will I tell Bella? _

Still more time passes and no return of my brother. No word from the enemies saying they have a prisoner or even a rotting corpse sent into our camp, nothing. It's as if he never existed, as if he simply vanished off the face of the Earth.

Slowly, my hope dwindles until finally after a particular fight, I leave the men behind in high spirits at their victory, taking a bottle of whiskey with me. I take a long, hard swig of it as images of Jasper's mangled corpse dances before my closed eyes.

A sob leaves me and forces me to my knees as I sit there and cry for my friend and the sorrow I'm sure to bring home with me to his family.

I will have to break his promise to Bella, to Becca, to Emma, my father and his parents.

I will have to look them all in the eyes and say, "Jasper is dead."

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter will be posted momentarily. It was a hard chap to write and to think it's just the tip of the iceberg.<em>

_Next Up: The Major is Awaken…_


	12. Awaken

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to abbymickey24 for making this look awesome. Mwah bb!**

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>**. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is what I've pictured for his change. He's basically inside his mind for most of it and thinking that it's all a dream. Please remember, it will end well, we just have a way to go before we get there.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"It's a dream, it's all a dream," I say to myself as I smile, walking toward to Bella and mine's spot by the stream. I'm dressed as I would be while at home.

_Cold._

Yes, cold. Very cold. But Bella will be here soon, and she'll bring a blanket to keep us warm with. What is taking so long? Why isn't she here?

_Ahhhh! Uhhhh!_

The screams. They frighten me, I don't know why they should, but they do. Every moment that passes they seem to be getting closer and closer.

Where is Bella?

There…There she is, so beautiful. Yet she's so far away. Her lips are moving, but I hear nothing.

_Cold._

Hands. I feel them on me, I feel them on my flesh.

Cold. They…the women…help…them.

_Noooo! Uhhhhh!_

I'm fine, it never happened, I never went to war. I'm here and all I have to do is walk toward my Bella.

The first step I take from my spot, I fall. The pain is crippling as it rips through me. It's everywhere. From the top of my head to the sole of my feet, I feel it. I can't stand it, please, someone, make it stop.

_Uhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!_

The screams are getting closer and closer. I feel like…like they're…like they're…coming from me. Why would I be screaming?

_Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella. _

I hold on to her, she's here now, so close. Her heart shaped face, her beautiful brown hair and her…

Her red eyes.

She leans close, yet what she utters sounds nothing like my girl, "I hope you're strong." My heart pounds. My wrist burns. My body aches.

The pain…

The pain…The screams…My screams.

_Ahhhhh! Uhhhh!_

Bella fades away. Our spot disappears.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

My bones…my body…Please kill me.

_Uhhhhh! Ahhhh!_

Suddenly images race through my mind so fast that it's hard to keep track.

_Mom._

_Dad._

_Becca._

_Emma._

_Peter.  
><em>

_Bella._

_Bella as a little girl, smiling up at me. Bella as a young girl chasing after Peter and I. Bella angry at me. Bella kissing me back against the tree. Bella happy to see me. _

"_I, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock take thee, Isabella Sarah Ann Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife." Her glistening eyes as she stares into mine. _

_Her sighs whenever I enter her. Her warm hands engulfing me within them as her thighs tighten around me. Our moans. Our sighs. Our laughs. Our games._

_So fast._

_Too fast._

_Noooooo!_

_My…heart…I…feel._

_Be…._

**MPOV**

Three days. Three glorious days it has been.

"Who is Bella?" Nettie asks.

"Someone who will soon no longer exist for him," I answer.

"Listen," Lucy says with a smile.

"His heart has slowed." Carefully, I bend over him, we are all aware of how skittish newborns can be, so I want him to be as calm as possible once he awakes.

"Nettie, bring me the…"

"I know," she replies before dashing from the room.

She returns with the quivering human as I wait patiently for my Major to open his lovely red eyes.

"Ha, listen to his heart's final beats," I say to them. "See, how strong it sounds. My warrior will be perfect."

My sisters' smile in agreement as together, we listen to my Major's heart take its final beats.

I sigh in relief and excitement as I hear its last beat before his eyes opens.

"Major?"

**BPOV**

"Jasper," I whisper as my eyes open to my darkened bedroom. I sit up with a start, my heart feels like it's about to burst from my chest.

I try to get out of bed, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I tumble to the ground.

My breath is coming in short quick bursts; I feel as if someone is choking me.

"Jasper," I cry as I try to pick myself up from the floor. Father comes barreling into my bedroom, his voice sounds far away as the only word on my tongue, is my husband's name.

"Bella, answer me," he demands.

"It's Jasper," I cry to Pa. "Something is wrong, Pa, something is wrong."

"Shh, Bella," Pa says as he rocks me back and forth, comforting me. "It'll be alright, it'll be alright."

_I can't feel him…_

**JPOV**

The scent, the voices, everything is so…

Beautiful.

I feel perfect expect for my eyes, which are fuzzy, and my throat as it burns.

Everything in me is telling me to watch every move these women make as they come into focus.

_My throat burns. I'm thirsty._

"I know, Major," she says. I wonder who she is.

_And did I say that out loud? _

"Here, this will help." She offers me something and swiftly, I grab it from her and instinctively sink my teeth into it and…

Drank.

Mmm…the sweet taste, it's so good. My throat immediately eases as I pull more and more from this object. The cries and screams are distant until they're finally silenced.

Looking down in my arms, I'm shocked to see the limp body of a man. Quickly, I throw it back to them and dash to the next corner of the room. Cowering on the floor, I hiss at any one that dares to approach me.

_Why do I sound like this? What is wrong with me?_

Placing my head in my arms, I hide away from the women until one comes forward. Realizing that I'm naked, I do my best to hide my privates away from her eyes.

She feels wrong, and the others, the lust coming from them is suffocating.

_Fe__el? Why would I know how they feel?_

"It's alright, Major, you're safe with us." The woman says in a calm voice. "No one means you harm, we're here to help you."

"Who are you?" I'm surprised by my own voice and the richness of it.

"I'm Maria, and these are my sisters, Nettie and Lucy," she tells me. "Here, you'll be safe with us."

"Where am I?" I ask, again stunned by my new tone.

"In our home," she answers as she reaches for me. The hand is nothing but a threat and I attack, launching myself at her. Within a second she's on her back with me on top of her, growling.

"Shh, it's alright, Major, maybe you need more to drink?" she says, in a choking voice. The thought of more food, peaks my interest and I slowly release her.

How? I should be repulsed by the thought of drinking blood, I now know it's blood, but it's…it's…so…good.

Again one of her sisters brings another person in the room and before I know it, I'm on the source of my relief, draining it dry. The roar that leaves my throat seems to excite the women and I can feel the other two's lust coming off them in waves. Maria's growls fill the room as a wave of anger leaves her.

"I feel you," I tell her as I spin toward her from my crouched position over my meal.

"Feel me?" Maria questions.

"Yes."

"How?" she asks while the others look just as puzzled.

"I don't know, but they lust after me and you…you are protective. I feel your anger." I tell them.

"The human, what did it feel like to drink from him?" she inquires.

"I felt fear, pain and sadness." I did feel all of this. The human's feelings rushed through me as my mouth filled with its blood.

_Wait…human?_

"Am I not…what…am…I?" I stutter.

"You are a vampire, mi amor," Maria answers as she slowly walks to me. "You are now the night. The rise and the fall. You are now the bringer of death. Forever living, never aging. You no longer have a need for human food or drink. You are powerful. One arm has the strength of a hundred men in it," she tells me as I become so engrossed in her words that when she helps me rise from the floor, I feel nothing but peace.

"What about people?" I ask, softly.

"They're animals, they're nothing but food. We are superior beings, the very best of all existence," she says, proudly. I can feel her pride building from her speech.

"I can't remember…before," I tell her.

"You don't need to," she coos. "That life is no more. You are better now, you have been saved from all forms of illness and death. You are no longer weak and needy. You are now strong and will stand tall with enough strength to rule the world. Men will fear you, they will tremble at your feet as with your mere presence they know that their end is upon them," she purrs.

The sound of it is strange yet completely alluring as I breathe in her words.

Whoever I was before is no more. I am now the major.

* * *

><p><em>Jasper's human life is over and from here on out we will embark on his journey as Maria's second-in-command, The Major.<em>

_Next Up: Life will never be the same for Bella._


	13. I Will Not!

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on my blog in the top left hand corner of the page. Link can be found on my profile, so head over for a one-on-one and more<em>**. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV, 1864 <strong>

"No! I will not!" I scream as John Paul Byron lifts me in the air while trying to pull me out of my home.

The furniture has been overturned in our actions and the room that once looked neat and well defined now looks as if a tornado has gone through it.

"Bella, this is nonsense," John chides. "They are sick, you need to leave."

"Get out of my house!" I warn. "I am not nor will I ever go anywhere with you. They are my life, they are my family."

"What of your mother, Lady Swan?" he asks.

"My _mother_ is inside and you are here to drag me back to hell," I tell him as my eyes fill with tears.

"The Swan Estate is your home," he counters with a look of contempt etched across his smug face. "It is far grander than this farm land will ever be."

"It is my home and I will not be dragged from it by some two timing blowhard!" I shout. "So get out! Get out!"

We have been going on and on like this since his arrival. My mother has been requesting my return to Swan Estate since news of Emma's death reached her ear a few months ago. I'd ignored each request, but now she'd sent John, thinking he could talk some sense into me. I have news for him though. My place is here with my true family, and this is where I'll remain.

We've already lost Emma and Liza to Cholera. By the time the doctor had arrived their bodies had already grown too weak and they died within a few days. It was devastating. More and more it spread and we began to lose more slaves to it. Pa had loaned us some of his, but they were very fearful of the lands and feared that they too would die if they came here. The doctor had tried to get the ones–including myself–who weren't sick to leave during this epidemic, but we couldn't abandon them.

Emma's and Liza's death still haunts me to this day along with the screams that left Mama Whitlock as we buried her daughter. Liza was beloved by Jasper and held a special place in his heart. She'd been there all his life. However will I explain these tragedies to him? How will I tell him that his sweet little sister was gone?

Nonetheless, I would have to find a way as I had not given up hope that he and my brother were coming home. Despite that horrifying night when I awoke with the horrible feeling that something bad had happened to Jasper, I still refuse to believe that it was so. He wouldn't break his promise to me. He never had before, so why should he now?

He was coming home soon. They both were.

Unfortunately, I don't know for sure if the worse is over for my family just as yet. Becca, Sue, and Mama Whitlock have all fallen sick. It's why I know John has now arrived on my doorstep with my mother's ridiculous request. Everyone fears that I will be next to fall sick, but that doesn't move me. I will stay and care for my family. My husband, if he were here, would've remain so why should I run? I am not coward like John Byron and my mother. And if illness and death comes for me, then I will walk with my husband forever until the day we are reunited.

I will not run.

Lady Swan calls me foolish, but if it she were the one who was ill then I would've been expected to stay by her side. However, since it's not her, then she sees no point. Again, she's only proven just how selfish she really is and it is why I no longer see her as my mother.

She might have brought me into this world, but Mama Whitlock is my _mother_ now. She is every bit as kind and loyal as the wonderful gentleman she brought into this world. A man that I'm fortunate enough to call my husband, Jasper. He owns my heart, body and soul. I freely give it to him as I have his. There will never be another for me, only him.

"You're being ridiculous, Little Swan," John laughs, bringing me back to the problem at hand. "These people are sick and if you stay here, you'll get it too. Do you really wish to cause your _only_ mother such pain?"

"How dare you," I say as I advance on him. With an open hand, I smack him across the face. I should have been fearful of the advantage he has over me in both size and as a man, but he'd just insulted my family, and that, I won't stand for.

Though I still should've taken my sudden actions into consideration and remembered who it is I was dealing with. Swiftly, he grabs me by my upper arm, forcefully pulling me to him as he furiously gazes into my eyes. "Don't you ever in your life, do that again!" he growls.

He shoves me away, causing me to stagger and stumble until I luckily catch myself against one of my chairs in the sitting room where we stand. My angry breaths are coming in short pants, but I am not stupid, this is a man who–if Jasper hadn't saved me from him at my birthday party–would have harmed me. So I continue to take deep calming breaths while watching him for whatever he may do next.

We are both silent for a minute before he breaks it, "Now, my slave has gathered most of your things and I think it's time we both leave this godforsaken place behind." I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off as he advances on me causing me to step back until my back hits the wall and he's towering over me, breathing heavily and staring down at my bosom.

_Jasper, I wish you were here_.

"And, if I hear one more thing about staying, I will bound you to the carriage and then you can watch while I burn the house down with them still inside it. Am I understood?"

Shocked by his devious threat, I'm stunned into silence. I see the truth of his words written across his face and I can only nod my consent.

"Good Little Bella," he says, menacingly. "What ever did you see in that farm boy, I don't know, but as this disaster has proven, he was and always will be unworthy of a great beauty like you." His wandering hands trail up and down my sides as I tremble under his sickening embrace.

"Now, why don't you go say goodbye?" he says, cheerily.

I march from my home toward the Whitlock great house like a man marching to his death. I don't want to go, but I'm powerless to stop it. Pa is away–though not far because of the perils that may meet him if he goes too far from home–so maybe this is only temporary and once he's back, I can come home and care for my mother, sister and best friend.

I peek through the window on them as the doctor instructs me not to enter. Mama Whitlock weakly waves to me as does Sue but Becca remains asleep. I wave back as my heart breaks at having to leave them behind.

Mama Whitlock tries to say something, and the doctor bends to hear before coming to the window to tell me. Her message is for me to stay well and go where I'll be safe and able to welcome home the boys. Sue sends her love and wants me to keep praying for them. I tell him to relay my love to them all and then with a heavy heart, I take my leave, not sure that I will be safe where I'm going.

I stiffen at the close proximity to John in the carriage as I desperately want to be as far as possible from him as I can be, but alas, I have to bear it.

_I will be speaking with Pa when he gets back, this is only temporary. _

I keep this mantra alive in my head as we move farther and farther away from my home. However, I'm doing this to protect them as I don't want John to act on his threat. This is best I can do for now.

_I'm sorry, Jasper. _

**~WTMB~**

_No…No…No, I have to see it for myself, it's a lie._

When Pa came home today with the news that the Whitlock great house had been engulfed in flames upon his arrival, I was in an utter state of shock.

_My family is dead._

All who were inside, including the doctor, didn't escape.

For hours on end, I've done nothing but cry. Sue, Ma and Becca are dead. I'd already known that they would've died, but not now. Not like this.

My mother has tried to comfort me, but I've refused her unwanted attention. On her last try, she got mad and decidedly left my coaxing up to my father. Pa tries his best to help, but it's not enough. I need them back. I want my family back.

I want to see Sue's smile. I want to hear her prayers. I want Mama Whitlock to order me around. I want Becca to force me into another one of her beautiful designs. I love her dresses. Looking down on myself, I realize that I'm wearing one of them and it causes me to cry even more.

My small cries turn into loud sobs as I remember Emma's kind smiles and the way she would speak of her big brother. She was so proud of Jasper, and it's her pride that helped me feel the same for my own brother. As I remember Peter, my sobs grow more and more uncontrollable. And when his face pops up into my mind, then I..I…

My husband. Oh, God, Jasper.

Pa comes bounding into the room and lifts me up from the floor. I didn't even realize I was down there.

"Bella," he says, frantically as he helps me on the bed.

"I want them back," I sob. "I want them back."

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" I say more to myself than Pa. "Why? Why? Why? Why has this happened?" I rock back and forth, trying to escape the agony I feel.

Pa attempts to get me to drink some of the sweet tea he's brought with him, but I refuse. "Why, Pa?" I ask again.

He smiles sadly at me before answering, "I don't know, Bella."

My thoughts are now solely on Jasper, before I say to Pa, "I want him back, Pa, I want him back." Knowing that he knows exactly who I'm speaking of.

He sits beside me on the bed and hugs me to him as we rock back and forth together. "He'll be back soon. They both will."

I know that Pa is as worried about them as I am, and knowing that we're both praying for their return, is in a way comforting to me at this devastating time. Especially since Jasper and Peter are the only family we both have left.

As I drift off to sleep, one question plagues my thoughts, _"Where are you, Jasper?"_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's life has changed dramatically practically overnight. She has lost everything and yet she doesn't know just how much as yet. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Let me know. Thanks for reading!<br>_

_Next Up: Jasper embraces his life as the Major._


	14. Her Major

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>

_Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. _

_http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)_

_Head over for a one-on-one and more_**… ;)**

_There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas. If you're interested, let me know. Your comments are what keep me going and I truly welcome them._

_So very sorry for the late update, but it's great to finally do so seeing as I almost came to the decision to delete all my stories the other day. But through my girlies kicking my ass and asking if I'm nuts, Viola! WTMB is still here and kicking. But while I understand and agreed with them, it still hurts for someone to think that they have the right to judge and downgrade my work. But I digress, I will be continuing. You guys will see if Bella ever makes it back into Jasper's arms. You will see if he'll ever escape Maria's grasp. You will see if at any time a life can be found for Jasper and Bella in this new world. You guys will see everything right up until the end as I originally intended._

_I've gotta go now b/c The Major is growling at me wanting his turn to speak. Thanks for taking the time to read this._

_It's a hard chapter ahead. Jasper is not the same person we've come to know and love in the previous chapters. _

_**Warning**: Dark themes ahead. I am about to take a different turn with Jasper's time with Maria, and I hope you'll enjoy, even if you've gotta cringe a bit. Trust me, it'll soon get much better. Well, in a way._

**JPOV**

_I kill._

_I feed._

_I'm ruthless._

_I will never get enough._

I will never want to feel any other way but like this again. This is the life for me. I am the night. I am the bringer of death and I thoroughly enjoy what that entitles.

Humans. They're all my food. Their blood is my sustenance. My drug. My thirst for it is my drive.

I was once one of them, but now, I am more. The life I live now is far better than whatever I was before. This life has humans kneeling at my feet, and practically worshipping the ground I walk on. Perhaps, it's their pathetic way of thinking that if they show fear or plead with me to spare them, I would.

_How foolish!_

They don't know how good it feels to feed off them or how good I feel when their fear is at an all time high while they beg me to let them live. At times, I quickly sink my teeth into them wanting to skip over the stupid pleading and others, I allow them to have their say. I allow them to have that one last speech. After they'd finished, I will then pretend to consider their words before making them aware of my decision. The screams will be louder then as their shock and fear spikes at the feeling of my razor sharp teeth sinking into their flesh and sucking the life force from them.

I will admit that at first I was a bit apprehensive about feeding or taking pleasure in it, but Maria has since then taught me otherwise. She's taught me that this was now my true nature and I should be proud of the God I've become.

After coming into this life, Maria has been a light in the dark. She is my savior, my guide, my life. In earlier days, I'd worry that I was forgetting something or maybe even someone, but Maria has eased those fears. She was there to coax me, telling me that in time if it was meant to be then I would remember such a life. She would also question that even if I recalled bits of my past life if that meant that I would leave her behind. A resounding no would always be my response. She has given me so much. How could I bear to do such a horrible thing?

Whenever I pleaded with her to believe me when I say that I'd never leave, she would simply kiss me on the forehead and say that she does. She would explain that she feared me going because not only did she love having me there with her, but also because her and her sisters had no defense and she believed that fate wanted me to find them.

When I questioned why she thought that, she told me of what had been troubling them. She told me of the threat of other vampires who wished to invade her territory and of how defenseless her and her sisters were in stopping such an attack. She then shared that my presence came as a great relief to them because they finally have a man to defend them since others may not respect a coven with a woman as a leader. She said that I, being here, was a blessing from the heavens, and one she'll be eternally grateful for.

While I would devour her every word as if my life depended on it, I was still unsettled. I would state that I didn't know who I was and in order to move forward in this wonderful life she had offered, I needed to know. To ease my troubled mind, she told me that I was a proud soldier with no family and that she welcomed me with open arms when I begged her to change me. Though, I remember nothing of the sort, I still felt a sense of peace from the love and care she expelled toward me.

So in return for her kindness of saving me from such a destitute life, I offered my assistance to her and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy.

The day I accepted, Maria led me to her stables where she had others she had saved. With an arm firmly clasped in mine, she introduced me to others like us. She told me that they were newborns and that she had changed them in order to save them as she had me.

Most were young, very young. Children in fact. Something in the back of my mind was pricking me to question this, but I didn't. I trusted Maria, and believed that whatever she said was the truth. When we left the stables and she escorted me back to the house, she became to plead with me to train them.

She had expressed that she wanted them ready for any potential attack that we may come under from those who may wish to destroy us. She said that she needed us strong. She thought that with my knowledge of fighting and war tactics, I'd be the perfect leader for her army. She told me that all she wanted was for us to be able to protect ourselves.

Once I started my duties, I was unstoppable, unbeatable and fierce in everything I did. Each newborn that dared to approach me paid the penalty for such an unplanned attack. I would not tolerate weakness. I wanted soldiers and if they could be such then they didn't deserve to be here. One thing I was glad about was that the bits of training and warfare I'd learnt have stuck me. It made it easy to plan and carry out attacks without the fear of confusion and insubordinate blocking my path.

By the time I was through with her newborns, they were soldiers.

Fighting was brutal. I would lose count of how many I killed, but the emotions emanating from each of them would stick with me. Our battles were gruesome and left many dead or missing limp upon limp. I never stopped to care or check on anyone, it was every vampire for himself and I was determined to be the victor.

Another thing I never questioned Maria on was the fact that after every few battles we won, Maria would come to me with a request. She would order me to kill the newborns. If I were a bit hesitant she explain that they were useless after their first year and that not all could be as special as I was. I was a born warrior, where as she was desperately trying to make them into something they were not because she wanted to also offer them a better life the way she had me.

With that thought in mind, I would kill them without mercy. I could feel their confusion and fear before ripping their heads off, but I did what I was asked. After all, I was only releasing them from their duties and I did not want weakness watching my back. That reasoning has served us well.

Our wars have grown and I have been victorious in every battle fought. The scars upon my body are proof of my undeniable power. All who have chosen to face me, have fallen. Every battle has left my name whispered amongst our other enemies. It has driven the weak away and it has helped Maria to garner the bravery she needed to fight back against those who dared to test her. Nothing else matters to me now. There are only four things that I care about.

_The Kill. _

I've killed what crosses me, whatever dared step in my path and whoever thought that they could best me. I've killed so many. So many in fact that my mistress has now dubbed me the God of War.

_Feed._

I've fed on the blood of many. The rush that drives through their bodies as their lives leave them is a never ending rush for me. I revel in their screams. I enjoy the terror I see upon their faces when they look at me. I don't care where it comes from, all I know is that if its heart is beating, I'll make it stop as I sink my teeth into it.

_I am a God._

I am so much more than I've ever been. I feel as if I'm the most powerful entity on this Earth. Nothing can stop me. Maria has also helped me to understand why I feel the emotions of others. I am an Empath. I have the ability to both feel and manipulate those around me, and with such a gift, I've been undefeatable. She has said that to be able to do such a thing is a great advantage, and it's one that I take enormous pleasure in.

_Pleasure._

My time with Maria has become one of great pleasure. To know her body the way that I have holds no bounds, and it makes me thankful that our relationship has changed for the better.

Since then, our passion has grown tremendously. Her body helps mine to soar to new heights from which I never want to come down. At times it feels as if I'm flying above everything and only her body is keeping me grounded. If I had engaged in such activities as a human then I highly doubt that the encounter was as good as this one.

With such privileges, what more could I want?

Maria is full of surprises and an intriguing yet resourceful one is that she keeps a few human slaves around. She, however, didn't allow me to feed from them until recently, when I'd finally gotten my thirst a bit under control. Before, I would feed indiscriminately and just like when I killed the newborns, I showed no mercy as their screams excite me.

It was fun to see whichever girl I'd chosen fruitlessly try to escape me. Their blood would pump harder and their hearts beat faster with fear as I approach. Their pulse would race and the adrenaline pumping through them would make their blood taste even sweeter once I'd bitten into their flesh. I would lose myself into it as it flowed effortless down my throat until there was nothing left and I'd then drop their bodies to the floor as if it was nothing but garbage.

Maria would become angry at times, but it was always pushed down if she could watch me lay with the slaves. I could smell her arousal and it would drive me to give her more. A sight I knew she enjoyed.

It was during one of these particular occasions that our relationship changed into something more.

After our passion had turned to one another, Maria became even more protective of me. I was never in a room without her presence by my side. Her sisters were never allowed to remain in the same space with me without her watchful eyes on us, but this was unless she was enjoying the sight me and them together, entwined in ecstasy. Night upon night, I have laid with Maria, and after each encounter, I am left wanting more. We can't stand to be apart, and whenever we are together, I have her whenever and wherever I please. In my arms, she is _my_ slave. She has never refused me, and as she has assured me, she never will.

Maria caters to my insatiable appetite to the best of her ability by feeding me from within her loins with an untamed passion.

I am thankful for her presence in my life. I'm grateful that she is here to teach me, to wait on me, and to love me.

_There will never be another._

* * *

><p><em>See what I meant? So, so sorry but Maria has got her claws stuck deep within him. <em>

_Thanks to my girls, vbfb1 & abbymickey24 for making this look awesome as always. I have tweaked since their input, so any mistakes I take responsibility for._

_Next up: Bella gets help._


	15. Peter's Return

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <em>

_http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)_

_Head over for a one-on-one and more_**… ;)**

_There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas. If you're interested, let me know. Your comments are what keep me going and I welcome them._

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV, 1865<strong>

I'm home.

It's hard to believe that I am, but I am home. Looking ahead of me, I heave a sigh as Swan Estate comes into view and I command my horse to pick up its pace as I make my way closer.

However, while I am happy to be here, I'm also preparing myself for the worst. Against my own desire and will I am about to look into the eyes of mine and Jasper's family and break their hearts by telling them that he's dead.

I have failed her. I have failed Bella. She has lost a piece of her soul and I fear she may never forgive me for losing him and for that I am sorry. She may blame me or even hate me as I do myself of leaving him behind, but I will never leave her side. She is my little sister and where I'd failed him, I will not fail her. I will always protect her.

It is hard to think that the person you love is truly gone and if I were in her shoes, it would've been impossible to wrap my head around it. How will she cope with the fact that the man who holds her heart and soul will not be returning to her in the flesh but in spirit? To know that all of their hopes and dreams have now been cut short by this war. A war she begged us not to go to. Yet, it was our duty as men to protect them, our family.

_How will I make her understand?_

As I trot pass our fields, I notice that they are less slaves upon them than before. I immediately search for my father's presence, but I come up empty which is highly unusual. Though it worries me I think nothing of it for the moment as I make my way to the front door.

Upon arriving, I pull my steed to a stop and dismount. After securing the animal, I walk up the familiar steps and push the door open. Nothing but an eerie silence greets me and the absence of sound is deafening. Against the hurt my ears feel, I yell out. "Hello!"

A young caramel skinned girl comes running with her head held down. When she stops in front of me, I ask her about every one's whereabouts. She seems meek and scared to respond at first. But the request of my father's presence and especially after I tell her to go fetch him has her eyes widening in shock before they become clouded with sadness.

_What has happened?_

I ask her this thought aloud and as she's about to answer, I see my mother coming around the corner. Just looking upon her makes me feel like I never left.

Lady Swan is dressed immaculately in one of her gowns and for a small moment I foolishly expect her to come barreling toward me in excitement of my return but alas, that isn't my mama.

Well, there is still Mrs. Whitlock though and I'm sure she'll be far more welcoming. Though, setting foot upon the Whitlock land as I always have since I was a child will be a bittersweet venture today. Pushing that unfortunate thought aside, I greet my mother as she draws closer. "Hello, Mother."

"My Lord," she says holding a white handkerchief over her mouth in astonishment. "Peter, is that you? Are you really home?"

"Yes, Mother. How are you?"

She sighs and then laughs before saying. "I am far better now that you're here."

I want to believe her, but the way her eyes dance gives me nothing but doubt that this is anything but a happy moment for her.

The war had taught me quite a bit, and one of my best lessons was the one in intuition. You'd be surprised the amount of lies you could read from a man's eyes while his mouth moved with useless words.

She gently touches my arm and it feels as the enemy has grasped it. I feel nothing but disgust from her slight caress. Wanting to leave the room and her presence as soon as possible I ask. "So how is Bella?" She stiffens and I internally question the move.

She sighs and I watch as one of her fake sad expressions clouds her features before she seemingly bursts out into tears, collapsing against me. I hold on to her asking what has happened while silently praying that my sister is okay.

What she says to me amidst her dry tears doesn't seem to register and I ask her to repeat.

"Your…your father is…is dead." Her cold eyes meet mine and I quickly look away.

I can't breathe. This isn't possible. My father is healthy. He is a strong man. There is nothing wrong with him. How can this be?

"What…what happened?" I manage to stumble through my question in a surprisingly strong voice while my body continues to feel as if all air has left it.

She launches into this story of how Father was on top of his horse and a slave reported that the Master merely gripped his chest and fell off. The doctor was fetched but it was too late as my father died before the night was out.

Even as she said the words I still stubbornly refuse to accept any word of it as truth. But when she calls Bella's name saying that Bella was there the whole time and I can ask her, my mind immediately finds the present.

"Bella? What do you mean Bella?" Mother looks at me in shock mingled with a fear as I advance on her, demanding to know why my sister was here and not on the Whitlock land in her and Jasper's home. It is then I learn of the horrible fate that was dealt to the Whitlock family. I learn of how Jasper's family perished in a fire that no one knows how it started.

I learn that they were riddled with disease and yet, the devastating death they experienced seemed far crueler than that of an incurable illness. Mrs. Whitlock, Becca whom I enjoyed teasing so, my sweet Sue who helped me grow into the man I am, they were all gone.

I can't stand to hear anymore. I have to leave.

"Where is she?" I ask Mother.

Just as she is about to answer when a face I have never welcomed in my home comes around the corner.

John Paul Byron.

When our eyes meet, his has a look of surprise before he covers it with indifference while mine are filled with fury. Looking at Mother, I ask in a menacingly voice. "What is _he_ doing here?"

As she stutters through her answer, he answers brightly in her place as he advances to our spot in the foyer. "Well, I am here out of grief and in accords to my family overseeing the estate until your return, which is today I see." The sarcastic tone his voice takes and the way his eyes dance makes me suspect that there is more to it but I remain silent to the claim.

"Excuse me?" I ask, moving around Mother and swiftly making my way over to him.

His steps falter as he backs away from me and I swear to myself that once he is in my hands I will not stop hitting him until his face is a bloody pulp.

Mother–fortunately for him–steps in my path. "Peter, please, he is here out of respect and I am sure that I raised you better than this. This is not the way of a gentleman. What did you learn from those hooligans? Or is this something that Whitlock boy taught you? Where is he anyways?"

The reminder of Jasper pulls at my heart and calms me enough to want to go and find Bella. Without another word to either of them on the matter of that bastard being in my father's house, I walk away.

I head for the kitchen determined to find that girl that greeted me before. She'll possibly know where my little sister is.

Finding her, I pull her aside as the others scurry away. She squirms into my arms before I order her to remain still. Her fearful eyes then find mine and I calm my voice enough to ask her where Bella would go in the days.

"To the Master's grave, Sir," she replies.

"And that is where?"

"It is out by the old oak tree," she tells me.

The oak tree is…was my father's spot. It was where he went to think. Whenever the house got to be too much or Mother's voice overlapped everything, he'd leave his office behind for that old oak tree.

Feeling the girl shake in my hands, I ask. "Why are you scared of me? I have done nothing to you but ask you a question."

"I'm sorry, Master," she says, her voice trembling.

"Don't be sorry. Tell me why."

"I'm sorry," she says again as she glances at the doors leading back to the dining room.

Following her eyes, I look toward the doors before meeting her face again.

"Are you afraid of my mother?" She remains silent but nods.

Before I can ask anything else, John comes into the kitchen and I let her go. I would've apologized for holding her arms so tightly but as soon as she saw him, she ran away.

He walks over to me, chuckling as he says. "Well, well, I see you've already picked a target for some much needed…release. I must say, I am a little jealous as I've had my eyes on that particular one. She looks so…ripe and ready to be plucked."

Before he can utter another word, my hand is around his throat and his back is slammed into the wall. "I don't know what exactly you think you're doing here. But mark my words, John, I will rid my home of your stench. How was the war? I'm sure running away like a little girl must have been hard on you."

To think that this tick would have felt an ounce of shame would have been miracle and he delivers just as I expected. "And how will you tell dear, sweet, Bella that her sorry excuse of a husband is dead?" He chokes out before I tighten my grip while he goes on. "Oh...uh...don't think I didn't notice his absence."

The bastard's observance forces me to think through my furious haze and I let go and walk out of the kitchen.

Long, angry strides take me to where I need to be. My legs almost give out from under me when I look upon his headstone. To see the name of a man, I held in such high esteem carved upon a piece of stone and to know that he will be no more, is enough to bring the sobs out of me. Her voice silences them as she moves past me with flowers in her hands.

She lays them down in front of his name and then moves to take a seat by the tree. She looks up at me and smiles, extending her hand to me.

"Come on," Bella says, urging me forward. "Come sit beside me."

I do as she says and walk over to take the seat next to her.

Looking at her, she looks the same as the day Jasper and I rode off. The same heart shaped face. The same long luxurious mahogany hair. A pristine gown and her wonderful smile. But it's her eyes that show me the truth as I lean forward to look into them.

They are so empty.

The smile doesn't leave her face and she begins to hum a song Father always hummed to us when we were children before she laid her head on my shoulder and begin to play with my fingers. She puts my hand against her own as she measures them before telling me how callous my hand felt.

_What is wrong with her?_

It seems as if Bella has been dealing with her grief in the wrong way. She's been lost in her own mind and I wonder how Mother could have been so careless to have let it happen. However, when I remember John's presence, I see how.

Mother and John had been carrying on in their illicit affair for some time. But I have never told a soul. It wasn't hearsay for I'd seen them with my own two eyes on an unfortunate day. They weren't aware of my presence, and my disgust and immediate hatred for my mother imprisoned me to my spot until my mind fought free and I moved away before they could see me. Bella may not have understood why I was happy about Father and Sue despite our time and the way of life here, but to know that Father had someone to care about him was a relief to me.

We sit under the oak tree for a long while before Bella starts to cry and say. "I didn't think you'd make it home. A side of me said you would, that the both of you would come back to me. But the other side you wouldn't." The sobs wrack her body but she continues on. "They don't know what happened. He was on his horse and then he wasn't. The doctor said it was a heart attack, but he talked to me that night. He said it would be okay and that you would come back and you would take care of me."

"I will," I tell her.

"The Whitlocks, they're all…" she tries, but I cut her off.

"They're gone. I know."

"Mother told you," she laughs amidst her tears.

"Yes."

"She's been nothing but cruel since Pa's passing, Peter."

"I realize. They all seem to scurry away in her presence without even being dismissed, but Bella, I want to te…"

"No," she says, wiping her tears away and pulling herself to her feet.

Following suit, I get up as well. "Bella, we need to talk. I need to tell you about…"

"No…no…no…no…" She tries to run from me but falls to her knees. I rush over, and quickly pick her up lifting her gown to her knees and checking them. They are tiny scrapes and bits of blood on her knees but her cries are enough to distract me from them.

Moving to tower over her, I grab a hold of her and pull her up to stand while trying to talk to her. "Bella, you need to hear it and I need to say it. I can't…"

"No…no…NO!" she shouts, shaking her head back and forth. "I can't stand it. I can't hear you say it."

She grabs a hold of my face, pulling me down to meet her eyes. "You can't say it Peter, because if you say it then it's real. Then he's…he's gone. And I can't…I can't…I can't stand that. I can't live through it. I won't. I'm sorry. I love you so much, but I can't…I can't go on without them. I need them, Peter, I need them." She collapses in my arms and I hold on to her as tight as I can while her sobs wrack her body and her tears soak my shirt.

I hold my sister in my arms while swearing to myself that I'll protect her from every danger, including herself.

I will not lose her too. I've already lost too much.

"Bella, I won't lose you. This is our home and I will see it restored and continue the way Father would have wanted it to. It is hard times, but we will find our way. We're Swans. We will find a way." My pledge must have been a surprise for Bella. Perhaps it's hearing me speak this strongly but all I know is that the emptiness of her eyes seems filled with astonishment before her next statement shakes me to the core.

"Peter, you're not a Swan."

"What?"

I actually laugh at her but she remains serious as she repeats. "You're not a Swan. I'm sure you saw John Byron right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Peter, you're his brother. You're not a Swan. I don't think Pa knew. But I found out, and I want you to know you'll always be my brother. But John is here because his father has acquired our land. This is no longer Swan Estate, it now belongs to the Byrons."

"Father had no male heir, so Mother signed it over?" I whisper and she nods in agreement.

_So it wasn't only John that was my mother's lover, but his father before him._

"Mother tells them that I'm unstable. Driven crazy by my loss. But I am not, Peter I swear, I'm not. She killed him. I know she did. And if it's not her then it's John, he killed them all. And now you're here, he's going to kill you too. And then, I'll be alone." I wanted to believe her about everything else aside from my true paternity but I couldn't because she's never lied to me.

So instead of answering I hold her to me while she continues to mumble that John did it. That John and our mother killed the Whitlocks and Father.

I have truly lost everything.

My father, who I just learned may not have been my real father is dead. The Whitlocks, such a loving family, gone. My best friend and brother, vanished and presumed deceased.

Now my sister, Bella, the only person I truly have left, lives in her mind.

What have I come home to?

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my girlies for their awesomeness. I've tweaked since their input so any mistakes I take responsibility for.<em>

_Next: Jasper's memories haunt him._


	16. Empath and Memories

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <em>

_http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)_

_Head over for a one-on-one and more_**… ;) **

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry in advance for the squirmish feelings this chapter might cause. But bear in mind he will find his way back to Bella again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Ungh," That strange feeling hits me again and I groan out softly before deflecting the newborn's attack, bringing him to his knees as the others watch on. These lingering feelings have been haunting me for days if not weeks now and it has yet to leave me alone.

I don't understand it. Why were they so persistent?

I feel love, loss, longing and despair. It also feels as if something or _someone_ is missing from my life. Whenever these feelings occur, they are usually occupied by a memory. At times, I'd hear a faint laugh or see a girl with mahogany hair down to her waist clear as day in front of me. But when I reach out to touch her, no matter how fast I move, she'd always disappear.

I could never see her face.

Leaving the thought behind, I try to focus on the task at hand. Training Maria's new recruits. She had acquired new fighters for our army and has brought them to me to train. Yet, the batch we had a year ago was far better than this lot.

The newborns she's gotten this time around are far younger, wilder and more focused on getting blood more than anything else. They've been extremely hard to train but attempting to get their minds wrapped around my lessons has been a good distraction from these strange feelings and memories. Yet, I want to question her on the ages of some these fighters. Most were just children. But I don't.

I'd come to the conclusion that these–whatever they were–in fact memories but for some reason I have not shared that with Maria. I know I should, but I refuse to. I need to do this on my own. I keep my wits about me. I cannot afford to let this issue continue to control me. Maria is already picking up on my dilemma and has questioned me about it. However, I did what was necessary to debunk her questions.

The last time I'd shared my concerns with her she merely said that they were past experiences from my former life and I should ignore it.

But I can't.

I've never shared the whole truth with Maria. I've never told her that the feelings are particularly stronger whenever she is near. I never say that nowadays, my skin crawls when she touches me or that I feel like I should be as far away from her as possible when she's in the same room with me.

Trying to fight them, I have even demanded that she lay with me, but it has done nothing but allow the feelings to increase and the vague memories to overlap my mind.

Nothing helped. Not the blood. Not the slaves. Not even lying with Nettie and Lucy. _Nothing._

So finally I've decided to look into it and whenever I'm alone, I try to remember.

So far I've been a bit successful, but none of it makes any sense. All I see are happy memories.

_Didn't Maria say that I was alone? Or that I had no one? _

Nonetheless, I would see a woman with hair like mine and beautiful eyes, two girls smiling at me and a man, older, but the splitting image of me.

_Who are they?_

Another time I would see a house. A big house. Rooms. It was filled with rooms. There is a room filled with books. A library. An older man. His hair is dark like _hers_, the girl with long brown hair I kept seeing. The older man I would call Sir but there was another, and he's younger. His name seemed to be on the tip of my tongue yet, I couldn't remember it. He was everywhere. He was even around that girl. We would laugh together and sometimes the girl was there.

I announce that training is over and leave the barn without another word. I dash toward the woods, hitting trees and causing them to tumble to the ground in my wake and my anger. This is enough, I can't stand it. Everything is so jumbled. Everything in me is telling me not to trust Maria now. I can't help it. It's all I seem to think about whenever she's close by.

I have to fix this. She must not know.

The scents of a few humans find my nose and I'm off after them. I hear the screams, as if they're coming from a distance instead of right beside me as I sink my teeth into each of their necks and begin feeding. Fully sated, I dump their bodies and make my way back to the compound. I feel a bit of relief after my feeding and upon entering the house I call for one of the slaves to come to my room.

_Perhaps, I'm not as full as I thought. _

I haven't been in the room for more than a minute before the girl enters. Her heart skips a beat and her fears spikes. Ignoring her, I strip and throw my clothes to floor before moving to the bed and lying down. A faint blush finds her cheeks at my nudity and a smirk appears on my face at her shyness.

It pleases me how fast she came to me. Because as the others before her have learned, I am not to be kept waiting.

Quickly, she moves around, cleaning and picking up my uniform before I call her forward.

The day has been a full and stressful one and with the treacherous memories haunting me, I need relief. Once she's close, I gently grip her–not wanting this one to break as the others have– bringing her face to mine as I order her to place her hand upon me. At first, she hesitates, but after growling at her, she moves forward and takes my manhood in her hand and begins to stroke it while I lay back and try to enjoy the ministrations of her warm hand.

Closing my eyes, I lose myself to the feeling as I let the desire mixed in with the fear she's feeling course through me. My sighs grow louder and I purr at each downward stroke she delivers. As her thumb rubs the head, I hear a moan, but it is not my own. Opening my eyes, I glance at the slave, but her mouth and eyes are tightly shut. Closing them again, I let out a purr and once again, I hear the moan.

Maria is not in the room, I smell her scent, but she is not near.

This is the feeling. It is trying to tell me something, something that I am now desperate to find out so I give myself over to it. With a deep unnecessary breath, I keep my eyes firmly shut while willingly welcoming the images as they come filtering into my mind.

Books. I see a room filled with books. I see light coming through the windows, I am slammed against a door. A moan. Lips are upon mine. I grab a hold of her.

_Her. _

_Her moan. _

_Who is she? Her beautiful brown tresses are between my fingers. Her sweet lips are on mine and I'm lost in the feeling. _

Maria's scent fills the room and my eyes snap open to see her standing in the doorway watching me with the slave. Lust is emanating from her and her eyes are as black as night as she slowly moves forward.

Maria loves to watch me with others as much as she loves to partake. At first, it was a delight, but now, I can't stomach it. I want nothing more than for her to go away. It seems that my mind has turned away from everything in the house and is now solely focused on that girl. Whoever she is…or was.

Maria dashes to the bed and grabs the girl. She bites into her neck and drains her dry. She then throws the girl's lifeless form to the floor and climbs on top of me.

Lifting her gown, she lowers herself onto my hardened member, taking it inside of her. My body tenses at the action, but I fight it to perform the act. She begins to move and though it is Maria that I see moving on top of me, it is the girl's soft moans that I hear.

When Maria's pace quickens, the scene changes and I grip her hips, driving into her as hard as I can to keep her unaware of my dilemma.

But finding no end in sight, I surrendered and closed my eyes.

I'm with the girl. At first, we're in a room and she's looking upon me as if it's the first time she's seeing me. The scene changes yet again and I am inside the girl as she grips my shoulders and softly moans in my ear. Yet again, it switches and we are together in the woods. We are mad at each other, but I grab a hold of her and take her against a tree.

_She was mine. Whoever she was, she was mine. _

My dead heart seems to skip a beat at the revelation before Maria's loud moans brings me back and we both fall over the edge. "Ungh! Yes! Mi Amor! Ungh!"

Maria collapses on me, happily kissing me all over my face before pulling me into a searing kiss. As the kiss grows heated, I decide that everything is as Maria said is right; it's merely a lingering feeling from a past that she has saved me from. Yes, it may be strong but I will not let it cloud my judgment because none of that matter now, all that matters is Maria.

This will not defeat me, because there is no other.

As our lips part, she looks deep into my eyes and says what she always has, "I love you, my major."

The words seamlessly leave my mouth without effort as I say, "I love you too, Bella."

Maria springs up and lands across the room in a crouch, growling at me. I can't think of what would make her act this way until she shares it.

"Maria, my name is Maria. Not Bella," she says with disdain.

Confused, I ask. "Bella? Who's Bella?"

She moves to stand and then shouts. "I do not know!"

The fury coming from her is enough to knock me off my feet if I were standing as she moves from her crouched position and begins to pace the room. I know this isn't a good time to ask this, but I do anyways. "Do you know who it is?"

"No," she huffs, her red eyes glaring at me.

Moving from the bed to stand in front of her, I try to touch her but she moves away from my extended hand.

"Do not touch me!" she snarls. "You disgust me!"

Again another wave of emotion hits me. This time it's hatred.

"You hate me?" I ask.

"I hate what this feeling or whatever it is, is doing to you," she says in a strained voice. "I want you to know of your past but my major cannot let it come between us."

"I won't let anything come between us, Maria."

"Good. Perhaps you should go feed or have a moment to forget these horrible memories that may come between us and drive us apart." She hands me my clothes before taking hers and leaving the room. Another slave comes in to pull the slave girl's body away. She seems to struggle as her blond hair falls into her eyes. The hatred coming from her makes me smile and after dressing, I ask her, her name.

"Charlotte," she tells me.

"Well, Charlotte, be very careful. You don't want to end up like your little friend here do you?"

"No, Sir," she replies.

Moving to stand before her, she rises up to meet my eyes before turning her neck to me. The move surprises me. Not only is she offering herself as food but unlike her dead friend there is no fear coming from her.

I step around her and exit the room without another word.

I'm wrong. I cannot be here right now.

Maria is right. I can't let these feelings come between Maria and I. She's everything to me.

_But…how did she know?_

The few times I've told Maria about these feelings, I've never called them memories.

_How did she know? Has she been lying to me?_

With that thought in mind, I dash for the woods.

**MPOV**

Bursting into my room, my sisters' jump at crashing sound of my door as I pull it off the hinges.

"Maria?" Nettie's voice particularly trembles as she utters my name.

Feeling nothing but fury, I run over to her, grab by the throat and hoist her in the air and throw her across the room.

Lucy makes no move to say or do anything for now, and for that I am glad.

I begin to pace my room as I try to think of something, anything to keep him from recalling his former life.

_How is that possible? He remembered nothing during his first year and beyond. Now suddenly, he calls me…_

"He called you Bella?" Lucy finally asks as I come to realize that I've said what I thought to be my inner thought out loud.

Nettie swifts moves to her feet and bravely comes to stand before me and says, "Well, with any luck that Bella person is dead and even if she's not and by some miracle he comes across her, he will drain her dry. So you have no need to fret, my sister, the major is yours."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24, vbfb1 &amp; XoBellaItaliaoX for making sense of my drivel. I still tweaked(I'm obsessed) so any other mistakes are solely mine.<em>

_Thanks for reading and we're almost there..._

_Next: Peter and Bella leave home._


	17. No Longer Home

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <em>

_http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)_

_Head over for a one-on-one and more_**… ;)**

_There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and even future story ideas. If you're interested, let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV, 1866<strong>

It's been a year. A year since my brother returned. A year since my father died and a year since I've had to learn to accept that Jasper was gone.

It has been a hard year.

During that time, I felt like I'd lost my mind and gained it back. I tethered on the end of my sanity and if it wasn't for the joy of having Peter back, I would've been lost forever. My world has forever been turned upside down and I don't think it'll ever be righted again.

It's now Christmas…at least it's Christmas night and I'm sitting here in my room by the window as fond memories of my husband flashes through my mind. If I sit still long enough I can still hear his voice. I can feel his warm lips kiss my cheek. I can see his broad smile. I feel his soft hair around my fingers. I can see those eyes staring into mine.

But he's gone and never again will I experience any of those things in this life.

When my sadness threatens to overburden me, I move my thoughts to earlier on tonight and the party Mother had put on.

The Swans' Christmas dinner was a grand affair. You'd think that this family has not suffered losses. Not with the way Mother was carrying on.

Lady Swan was an excellent host. Entertaining and charming as usual as she went around greeting her guests. Peter stood beside me, his hand in mine as we smiled politely while our hearts bleed. But never once did we let it show. Our pain. Our hurt. Our heartache. No, this night was to be a night of enjoyment so we buried it deep within. No one needed to know the truth, it was Christmas after all.

The food was good, yet, I could hardly taste it. Nothing would ever be the same, not even my taste buds, without my family now.

I sigh and move from the window as Mother and John come into sight. It's sickening to witness. It pains my heart to watch them together as they stroll through my father's garden. As a child, I watched Pa cherish his garden and to see her now, walking through as she hangs on to her lover's arm is disgusting.

Yes, John is her lover and has been for quite some time, even while Pa was still alive. It seems that my suspicion at my birthday was true. The longing looks they shared across the room were that of lovers. Now seeing that Pa has died, it's become apparent that they are free to frolic all they want.

Perhaps in the eyes of others, John only has eyes for Renee Swan but I know better. I've never shared this with Peter because I don't want to worry him, but John is after me. He's made it known that I should be cautious on where I go off alone in this house. It is for this matter, I try not to be alone anywhere where he might pounce because I am unsure of what would happen to me. I no longer have Jas…I no longer have a defense–that is if my brother isn't around–so I have to keep on my toes and watch John's every move.

I hate his looks. Whenever he's around, he's always throwing me these leering looks that send shivers down my spine. Some of them I've told Peter about while others and things he has said, I have not. I don't want to trouble him too much. He has enough to deal with. I can never tell Mother because she'll just see it as her crazy daughter trying to stir up trouble. But I need help. I need my brother to protect me from these two devils.

However, Peter and I are not as we used to be. The things I had said to him when he came home were more than hurtful and he hardly speaks to me now, yet, he watches over me. I never meant to hurt him, but he needed to know the truth. Perhaps, if my mind were more there, then I would've carefully told him, but it has already happen and I can't not take it back.

Peter has made it routine to remain by my side for most of the day and night. At nights, he tends to sleep in my room on the floor, facing the door. Sometimes, we'd switch and I'd take my rest in his room on his bed while he took the floor. I assume he does this for two reasons. One, he may think that if he leaves me alone, my mind would snap, and another is that he does this to protect me because of what I'd told him about John's leering stares at me.

But other than that, we hardly speak. He's sometimes, just there. I know he has a lot on his mind. I know not being Pa's true son has affected him tremendously and I wish I didn't tell him at times. I feel like I've broken his spirit.

I tried to speak to him days after saying what I had and to let him know that Pa would've loved him just the same if he were alive and had learned the truth. He was my family no matter what. But I don't think it made much of a difference. Peter had already drawn into himself because he was ashamed. Yet, he shouldn't have to be because this wasn't his fault. It was our mother's. She was the one who did this. The one who had deceived us.

"Bella?" Peter's voice jolts me from my thoughts.

"Hi," I say with a smile as I move across the room to him. He steps inside the room and places his bedding on the floor.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of sharing my huge bed with my big brother without strangling him to death."

He laughs at my lame attempt at a joke and says, "No, thank you, Little Bit. The last time I shared that bed with you, I thought I was back in the war."

We both laugh at his joke and he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, prompting me to do the same. When I do, he takes my hand, opens it, and places a rosary in it along with one of Pa's favorite book.

"Merry Christmas," he whispers.

I look down at my gifts and then jump into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Peter."

"You're welcome," he says as we part.

"I didn't get you anything," I say.

"That's alright. I already have a gift," he says, smiling. "It's you. I still have my little sister."

We hug again and I open up Father's book as Peter and I move to the headboard. He leans against it, and I place my head on his shoulder as I begin to read. We each take turns reading the chapters aloud until sleep takes us.

My dreams are always the same.

I would be sitting by Pa's grave under the big tree. The sun would be shining and I don't know why but I'd feel at peace. I would close my eyes and let the cool breeze from the tree calm me before I'd hear Jasper's voice calling my name. I'd open them and see him there, standing over me in his uniform. He'd smile down at me and hold out his hand for me to take. I'd place it in his and he'd pull me up into his arms.

He'd tell me that he'd escaped from wherever he was and found his way back to me. I'd tell him about all we'd lost and he'll say that as long as we still had each other, we could go on. The dream would always end with him kissing me and then we'd part and he'd disappear right before my eyes.

I'd always wake up the same, with Peter shaking me and telling me to stop screaming while apologizing. Telling me how sorry he was.

Yet, Peter has nothing to be sorry for. I lost my husband to this war.

Logic tells me that Jasper is dead, but my heart still refuses to accept it. I think it's why I have these dreams. They might hurt, but I love them because whenever I see him, even in my mind's eye, I feel strong. I feel like I can take on anything and my day is a bit brighter. Sometimes, I tell Peter about them and he says it's Jasper's spirit guiding me. I'd never know Peter to act religious but it seems that the brother that went away and the one that came back are in a way two different people. Yet, I agree with him.

Today is yet another morning in the sorrow that is now my life. After Peter shakes me awake from my usual dreams, we begin the day the same as always. We ready ourselves separately before meeting one another at the top of the stairs and descending them together.

Mother rolls her eyes at us as we join her for breakfast. She hates that Peter cuddles me so much and thinks it's unhealthy for my 'recovery'. Though, I'm in no way sick, it still angers me that she speaks as if she cares when I know she doesn't. It's John who's putting these ideas in her head. He wants me alone and with Peter staying in my room, he cannot get the chance to act on whatever he might have planned.

John joins us before breakfast is over and Peter immediately gets up and storms away from the table. I remain seated, but can hardly eat anything else. Every time John's eyes meet mine, he'd lick his lips in a teasing and repulsive manner. I'd quickly look away but it's enough to sour my stomach and before long, I too, am storming away from the table.

My mind is made up. Today will be the day. I can't stay here anymore.

I want to leave this place and go far away. It's a plan I've been formulating for some time now. A year to be exact. When my father died, I knew my time at this house was up. I'd foolishly thought that this war would've spared both my husband and my brother, yet, I have to be thankfully for what I've gotten back. So now, my plan is just for me and Peter alone. We have to leave. No sooner than tonight. We have to escape this dungeon because it is no longer a home. Sue was gone so was Pa and the Whitlocks and Jasper. I can't do this anymore. If I stay I will not survive.

I spend most of the day in Mother's sight as Lauren and Jessica visit. They throw me their usual fake sympathetic looks but this time I am not in the least bit polite as I tell them both something in a colorful language that I've heard my brother use before. All three women are shocked and stunned in silence as I walk away with a smile.

I run into Peter but before I can talk to him, John interrupts us and he and Peter get in a quarrel before Peter leaves yet again. Immediately, I run up to my room in anger, heading for my trunk. I open it and begin to fill it with whatever may be necessary. I throw in my gowns, books, and anything else. I run to Peter's room and grab some of his clothes and whatever I can think of that he may need and head back to my room, throwing them into my trunk. I grabbed the money I had hidden, the one Mother doesn't know that Father told me to find, and hide it away in there too. But before I close it, I remember two more books that I loved. They were in Pa's library so I run downstairs to get it.

When I get to the room, I notice the door ajar and there are voices coming from inside. I creep closer as John's voice comes through clearly.

"Renee, we can't keep hiding like this," he says, exasperatedly.

"Do you think I want to?" Mother replies with a sigh. "I love what we have, but I've got to find some way to get rid of them. Their Charles's children, I never even wanted them. But this won't be as easy as it was with him."

Hearing her say that almost makes me faint. So it is true, she killed my father.

"Look how well I took care of that farm boy's family, I could take care of Peter too," John says before adding, "My dear big brother."

"That was good and the best thing is that bastard died in the war. But, no," Mother says. "Peter hates you. He won't let you anywhere near him. No, it would be best if you took care of Bella and I'll take care of Peter. Together, we'll finally have this place to ourselves. Oh, and you can have your fun with Bella. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. Take as long as you need. God knows, she needs it."

A gasp escapes me from what I'd just heard. I can't believe it. They killed my father, my family. Oh God.

I start to back away, but what John says makes me stop. "What's that?"

In fear of being discovered, I continue to move away from the door without looking behind me.

That was a horrible mistake.

The vase falls and breaks and everything else happens so fast. John slams the door open, our eyes meet and I turn and run up the stairs. I don't dare look back. I run as fast as my feet can take me.

I rush into my room confused about where to go. Spotting my bed, I quickly drop to the floor and begin to crawl underneath it. Someone grabs my feet and pulls me out. John's eyes are filled with fury as he lifts me off the ground and slams me down on the bed. He immediately climbs on top of me, grabbing my throat. He uses his body to lessen my movements but I still try to fight against his heavy frame.

The harder I fight, the more he squeezes my neck. But I fight anyways. He moves his free hand down my waist, groping me. He then brings the same hand up to my face, running it along my lips as he says, "You are a very beautiful girl. It's such a pity that I have to kill you." He moves to kiss me while tighten his grip on my throat and I bite his bottom lip. He screams and pushes himself up. He touches his lips and when he sees the blood, he squeezes my throat some more. I can feel my air leaving me. I struggle against his grasp, but to no avail. His grip is too strong and I am slipping under.

"You little bitch!" he yells. "See what you did?" His lip is bleeding and as I watch the bright red trickle to the collar of his shirt, I can feel the blackness drawing closer. "You're gonna pay for that."

As the blackness threatens to take me, I put up one last fight, weakly struggling against him. He grabs my free hand and holds it above my head as he moves the other from my throat. I cough and the first chance I get, I scream. He places his mouth on mine, making me gag but it is his free hand that makes me stop all movement as it begins to move up my thigh and beneath my dress.

"No," I whisper as he smirks at me and his hand goes higher. I can feel it when he touches _there_, and with all my might, I scream as loud as I can.

He removes the hand from my wrist to covers my mouth, but it's too late as Peter hits him over the head with a vase and John collapses on top of me.

"Come on," Peter says as he pulls him off and drags me up in his arms. "Let's go."

He throws his coat over my shoulders as I shake, and when he moves to lead me from the room I remember the trunk.

"I was packing for us," I tell Peter.

"Leave it, Little Bit. Let's go." He pulls me from the room and rushes us downstairs. Mother is nowhere in sight and we quickly run to the kitchen. We pass the servants and make our way out the back. Peter pulls me along as I walk and cry. We don't stop moving until we hit the woods. We continue on from there, only stopping to catch our breath. No words are exchanged between us. Just a brother and sister running for their lives.

Nightfall is now upon us and my feet are tired. I tell Peter this and he says that he has an idea. He starts to walk us on a familiar path and though it's getting darker, I still remember this trail well. We're going to the cabin. It was a place of sanctuary for me, him and Jasper and now it's the perfect place to go.

When we get there, I breathe a sigh of relief. Everything within it remains the same, just dusty. Peter moves to the lamp and lights it, he sits on the floor and tells me to get down there with him.

We sit for a while before he says, "It would be stupid of me to ask if you're okay so I'm just gonna say that I'm glad I got there in time." When he says this, the tears I've been holding since our trek here, escapes me and I bawl on my brother's shoulder.

After composing myself, I tell Peter all I had heard. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but then we formed a plan. We know we can't go back, no one would believe us, so the only option now is to go on, but where?

Peter continues to talk to me for a while about the different places we can go. He suggests Georgia and I tell him the North. I don't think Mother and John will look that far.

The events of the day start to catch up with me and Peter tells me to rest. I immediately obey leaning more into him and closing my eyes.

I don't know why, but I suddenly feel myself being pulled away and harshly shook. It takes me a minute to come to but when I do, I regret it. John is staring me in the face and he grabs me up into his arms, gripping my arms tightly. When I look around the room, I see my mother in the corner along with Peter been held back by two of John's friends. Peter is fighting against their hold, but he can't get away. Mother sneers at me and I move to scream again but John slaps me across the cheek and sends me falling to the floor.

My vision immediately blurs, but I shake my head and try to stay focus. John then moves over me and I start to beg him not to as he climb on me.

This can't be happening.

No. No. No.

"You really think that I don't know everything about you three including where you'd go?" John sneers. "So stupid. You really think we'd let you both go?"

"Please," I plead. "Please, John, please don't hurt me. I swear we won't say a thing. Please." I don't want to beg but I didn't seem to have a choice or know what else to say.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," he says, laughing and his friends joining in. "I'm just going to have a little fun and then the boys are going to have fun until well, you stop being fun."

Peter curses them and someone punches him in the stomach. He hunches over in pain before being dragged upright again.

Not seeing a way out, I look toward my mother. Surely, she'd have mercy. "Mother, please help me. Help Peter, please make them stop, we'll do anything. Please, Mother."

She looks at me, but says nothing. Instead, she smiles and walks over to Peter. She touches his cheek lovingly, and then with a knife I didn't realize she had, she stabs him in the belly. I gasp in horror and then begin to scream for my brother as the men let him go and he collapse to the floor.

With a renewed strength, I start to fight against John's hold wanting to get to Peter as my mother walks out of the cabin. Peter gasps for air as he looks at me and I cry out for him as blood begins to trickle from his mouth. John drags my face to his, telling me to look at him, saying that he wants to look in my eyes for this. He wants me to know what a real man feels like. Not some farm boy.

He then moves his hand under my dress and this time, I stop struggling. I have no fight in me as I watch my brother's life leave his body.

No...

Suddenly, there is a scream from outside. John halts his movement for a bit and sends one the guys outside to check. There is another scream and then a loud thud out there as if something has been thrown against the cabin. My mother runs back inside, screaming. She's hysterical. John tells her to shut up, but he doesn't move off of me. Instead, he turns his attention back to me and starts to move with fervor as he tries to raise my skirts. I scream as does someone else outside before there is another thud.

John slaps me across the face making my ears ring. I begin to feel dizzy and my eyes blurry. There is a light all of a sudden in the cabin aside from the lamp.

It's the moon. Someone has opened the door.

Mother gasps and screams before something growls and pulls her to it. I feel so dizzy; the blackness is threatening to take me. John has stopped. He's looking at something. But what?

Mother's scream is horrific and I can see her in the air, before whatever it is silences her and her body falls to the floor. That's the thud. It's killing them. My senses seem to be in and out but I want to scream when the shadow picks up Peter. It hoists him in the air and growls at him. I can't see well, John is blocking my view, but I do see my brother being in the air as my mother was. I hear the growling and then Peter is dropped just the same. But he's breathing.

He mutters something and then starts to scream. John jumps off of me then and backs away in the corner, shaking his head. He looks terrified and keeps shaking his head no. I look toward him as he yells at the thing to take me instead of him. He keeps gaping a word but I can't catch up. It sounds like Ja...

The thing is over me but when Peter screams out. "BELLA!" It stops and growls. I don't move. I don't look behind me. But John, he keeps going on and on that the thing should take me. That I was his.

_What does John mean?_

I hear a deep growl, he sounds so near as if it's right next to my ear. But it's not growling at me, it's growling at John. I feel a breeze then and John is in the air.

I can't believe my eyes. It's a man. A man in uniform. No. No. No. It's not possible. I'm dreaming. His hair is the same. I know him from any angle. No. No. It's can't be. I back away as he bites into John's neck and John screams until I hear nothing more but Peter's hollering.

But before I can move toward Peter, John's body is dropped in front of me. I'm then pulled up into this stranger's arms and I squeeze my eyes shut. His hands are so cold, but still I keep my eyes closed. I can't look.

_It's not him. It can't be._

He starts to pull me closer. I can feel his breath on my face. The growling resumes and I begin to shake, but I don't open my eyes. Peter screams my name once more, and then I hear a voice I never thought I'd hear again as he says, "Open your eyes, Bella."

When I obey, I see someone that can't exist before me.

I see...I see...I see Jasper.

_It can't be._

I'm dead. I have to be. He's not real.

He lets me go and I start to back away as he steps toward me, mirroring my movement. He says my name again as Peter screams it.

I continue to back away as the world starts to spin. Over and over again, I whisper out, "You're not real. You're not real."

Peter's screams become distant and then Jasper steps into the light from the lamp. But what I see nearly makes my heart stop and it causes my world to spin out of control.

My husband is standing before me after killing everyone except my brother and he staring at me with his...with his bright red eyes.

I take another step back as he drops in some sort of crouch and growls at me, I know I take another step, but I don't remember anything else as the world goes black.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24 for making this awesome. <em>

_Next: Jasper takes Bella and Peter home._


	18. The Real Mrs Whitlock

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

_**http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)**_

_**There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and future story ideas. **_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Today's training has gone exceptionally well with the newborns. Yet, even though I'm pleased with their progress, I have to get away. I can't stand being in the same place with Maria and her sisters anymore and I need some time to myself. Unknown to them, I've tried to avoid them whenever I can. If we come into contact, I will have to do my best not to flinch away from their touch. My entire being is seemingly repulsed by them and I don't know how to rectify it.

While Nettie and Lucy's presence merely annoys me, it is Maria's that brings out the worse in me. Around her, I'm at war with myself and as time goes on, it's gotten worse. I'm now at a place where I want to physically attack her if she touches me and that should not. Maria means everything to me. She saved me from the dark, and has brought me into a life beyond my wildest imagination. Though, I can't say what I'd imagined before for I cannot remember. While I've managed to elude her sisters, Maria, herself, realizes that I'm struggling and has warned that if I don't try to forget that girl soon, there will be consequences.

Yet, her warning means very little to me. Why would I take her seriously when every snarl from me has her cowering away? If I am to fix this, then it will be on my own terms and not on the say so of Maria. The images of this girl, Bella, have seemed to intensify. I now see her in everything I do. I hear her laugh, feel her touch as if she's right here, and whenever I look at the women here, all I see are her brown eyes.

I have not touched another slave nor have I wanted to lie with Maria purely based on the fact that the image of this girl has consumed my every thought. Though, this has not stopped Maria from sending girls to my room. Sometimes, purely out of spite because I would not touch her. She has taken other men, and even though I've heard them and felt their desire, the need I feel for this Bella is ten times more powerful. My lack of reaction to her futile attempts to make me jealousy has been frustrating for Maria. This only propel her to spite me some more. So she sends more girls and in my anger, hunger and frustration at her childish games, I've drained a few. However, nothing, not even my thirst being quenched, has stopped the images of Bella.

So in my own attempt to stay away from everyone while steering my focus on training the newborns, I have found an unlikely comfort in sharing my issues with a slave, Charlotte. There is something about having her around that calms me. I don't know what it is but it surprises even me that I can take her snide comments–which I allow–and even her criticism and that her presence stirs very little desire in me to kill her whenever she's around.

_Why can I stand her and not Maria?_

Charlotte has become my confidante. She listens to me about these _memories_ as she calls them, and has been urging me to look into it. This, on the other hand, has put her in danger with Maria and runs the risk of her being killed. However, I've made it perfectly clear that she is not to be harmed. I doubt that Maria will continue to follow my order and will soon try to eliminate Charlotte, but for now, I have someone to talk to.

Last night as I laid in bed, trying to decipher these memories, I saw one or two that were clear as day of me with this Bella.

The first was some party of sort and I'd just saved her from a man. I'd then given her a gift, a necklace. We were together in a room, a bedroom, and the unbridled desire I felt from this memory spoke mounts of how I felt for this girl.

The second was of us arguing about something. She was running away from me and screaming at me to leave her be. However, I did not. Instead, I ran faster and reached out, yanking her back to me. She spun around in my arms and started yelling that she hated me. I told her that I loved her and we made love right there in the woods. The feel of her warmth wrapped around me was so vivid that I immediately got up and went to find the only person who could make sense of it all, Charlotte. I ran to the slaves' quarters while Bella moaned from my kisses in my mind.

It was so clear; it was as if I could reach out and touch her.

I barged into the room, lifting the door out of its hinges and headed straight toward Charlotte's scent. I found her asleep on the floor and lifted her up into my arms. I watched as she curled into my cold embrace before I walked off. As I passed the other girls, a wave of fear and sadness hit me. They thought that I was going to kill her, but they wouldn't understand. There was something familiar about Charlotte, something that comforted me when I had her near. It was the same feeling that overcame me whenever I thought of this, Bella.

"I was asleep, you know, Major," she said groggily, shivering as we entered my room. I placed her on the bed and moved away. She opened her eyes, grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around herself. She stayed up, leaning against the headboard as she patiently waited for me to begin.

"I saw her again," I said to her. A snarl left Maria from within her room and things then started to crash against the walls. Charlotte looked toward the noise, smiled and said, "I guess the Mistress knows now."

"Yes, but that doesn't help me," I told Charlotte while ignoring Maria's rants.

"No, it does not. You already know what to do and seeing as your eyes are as black as night, I think that after you've fed, it will be a perfect opportunity to find out something, anything about Bella," she concluded. Her voice was laced with sleep and she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

The snarls and growls from Maria increased at Charlotte's suggestion, but again, I paid them no mind. I knew what I had to do. Tomorrow, I would be hunting.

"Good. Now sleep," I ordered Charlotte before sending a wave of lethargy toward her and watch her unconsciously lower herself down against the pillows and fall into a deep sleep.

~~wtmb~~

As the memories of last night and Charlotte's suggestion run through my mind, I push myself to run harder and faster until I am clear of the compound. I practically fly past spots that reeked of humans, overlooking them for something else. But what? I don't know how far I've gotten, but I come to a stop and sniff the air for potential food. Just as I'm about to search somewhere else, there it is; a scent so strong that I can almost taste it on my lips. I promptly move toward it, noticing the other scents as I approach, yet, none were as appealing as that one.

I come upon what looks to be a cabin and crouch down. I watch the place from within the woods as men move around outside. The scent I'm craving is coming from that dwelling and it will be mine. Seeing as that these men are the only thing standing in my way, I let a small laugh. There are at least three of them out here, standing guard and at least six more humans inside the cabin.

_Oh, I will be having fun. _

Suddenly, a scream comes from within the cabin and something inside me makes me move. Whoever it is, I feel this need to protect them.

Moving from my spot, I grab the first man before he can even acknowledge me. I sink my teeth into his neck and let the warmth of his blood fill me. The second one upon witnessing this attempts to hit me but breaks his hand. I grab him by the shoulder, crushing it under my palm. I let go the first, watching his body crumble to the ground before bringing his friend close. I revel in the shivers coursing through his body and the fear radiating off of him as I bite into his neck. When I look up, I see a woman looking at me; she immediately seems familiar but I can't place it.

Her eyes widen as she takes in the scene before her and her fear spikes sending a delicious thrill down my spine. The third man momentarily distracts me from her with his scream at the sight of his friends' lifeless bodies. I grab him by the throat, crushing it, and throw his body behind me. The woman steps back into the dwelling and I take an unhurried step forward, smirking as two men take a step outside. A menacing smile graces my mouth as they approach. Apparently, they want to fight. The adrenaline pumping through them excites me but the fear makes me want to laugh because they _should_ fear me. However, the idiots still approach. So I decide to play along.

_Who says you can't play with your food? _

The first moves to hit me and I'm behind him before he knows that I have moved. He spins around and I move again while dropping him to the ground. The other runs toward me and I grab him by the throat, lifting him in the air as I place my foot on the other's chest, lightly. I don't want to crush his ribs and end my fun too soon. I draw the other one closer to my face, ensuring that he looks into my eyes. He has the nerve to spit in my face. The growl that leaves me makes him shake before I bite. I drain him and throw the body away before lifting the other off the ground.

He's crying and begging me not to kill him as the intoxicating scent from the cabin becomes overbearing. The screaming from within continues and it propels me to end this game. While he continues to plead for his life, I sink my teeth into his neck. Once I'm through, I race to the door and rip it off the hinges. The woman from outside is there, trembling and backing away from me. She looks at me as if she knows me, and in a strange way, I feel as if I know her as well. However, I allow no time to pass between us to figure it out before I have her in the air, dangling, squirming, and scraping at my marble skin. What's one more meal; when the blood on her clothes and hands are so enticing?

Bringing her closer, I immediately latch onto her neck and let the rich blood flow down my throat. There is something strangely gratifying about draining this woman, but I don't know what. I drop her body and look around me. A man is in the corner, bleeding.

_Hmm, such an easy target. _

I look toward the other corner and there is another man on top of a girl. It's then that I realize that the appealing scent that pulled me here is coming from her. It's permeated the cabin and is making me dizzy with want. I should be full, but I just need a taste of that. Perhaps, I won't drain her, maybe I'll savor her. Keep her alive as Maria has with her slaves. Yes, I can take her back and keep her for myself. Command her as I do, Charlotte. Yes, that's what I'll do.

_But first…_

I pick up the injured man and he–like the dead woman–looks astonished as he looks into my eyes. Death is not far off for him. He's on the brink but the alluring smell coming from the girl is also coming from him though not as strong. However, perhaps a taste will give me a hint of what to expect from her. So I bite him as she screams. I allow his blood to flow down my throat while releasing my venom within his wound. Yes, this one I'll keep also. He will be my recruit.

When I drop him to the ground, I turn toward the girl with the idiot on top of her, watching them struggle for a minute. I smile at her strong spirit and feistiness before taking a step forward, reminding them of my presence as the floor board creaks beneath my boot. The man hears it and spins around, looking me dead in the eye.

The way he looks at me intrigues me but I don't question it. Instead, I tilt my head to the side, smiling at him as he jumps off the girl and cowers away in the corner. The girl turns toward him and I crouch down behind her, growling.

_Oh, It is the sweetest scent I've ever smelt. I want it._

I need it but my recruit's screaming voice and what he says stops me. "BELLA!"

Bella…Bella…this is Bella. The girl that haunts my undead life; the girl that fills my every thought and this bastard was about to hurt what's mine?

I look at the coward in the corner as he pleads for his life while telling me to take hers. A feeling of disbelief leaves her and then the strangest thing happens, I feel nothing from her. She trembles and I struggle to feel her fear, but nothing. I can see it but I cannot feel it.

_What is this?_

"Take her! Take her! She's yours anyway," The fool in the corner shouts.

I say nothing in return, only turning toward the girl. I reach out to touch her but his obscene scent is clouding hers; it's all over her clothes. How dare he touch what's mine? I hate it and when I look at him, I realize something. This is the man from my memory. The one attacking her and I see him in a uniform similar to mine. He knows who I am. _Who I was_. His voice grates my nerves as he keeps pleading with me to take her and spare him.

No one makes decisions for me. With a deep growl, I move from her in anger and grab him, lifting him in the air. More flashes of the seemingly past plays out behind my eyes and a hatred unknowing to even me suddenly builds within me toward this man. I pull him close and do what I know best, I sink my teeth into his flesh.

I'm pleased with the way his skin breaks beneath my sharp teeth and by the end of his screams, I sigh in content when I drop his lifeless form. As I turn to Bella, I watch her begin to move toward my writhing recruiter as he screams out in pain while the venom rushes through his system. I stop her movements when I pull her to her feet, spinning her around to face me. Her eyes are squeezed shut.

The name Bella is screamed once more by him, but I need more proof. Just one more thing. _Her eyes_. I need to see her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Bella." She stiffens at the use of her name and finally, she does it. She opens her eyes; her beautiful _brown_ eyes. The eyes that have consumed my every thought.

I let go of her and watch as she backs away from me, repeating over and over again that I'm not real. I say her name again as my recruit screams it, but she continues to back away from me. As she makes it to the door, I instinctively drop in a crouch and growl at her. If she thinks she's going anywhere, she needs to think again.

_She is mine._

She pauses and seems out of breath before her eyes roll back in her head and she begins to fall. I race to her, catching her before she can hit the floor. The intensity of her scent hits me as I hold her close and I have to fight myself not to taste her flesh.

Instead, I throw her over my shoulder and grab my recruit, flinging him over the other and exiting the cabin. As I make my way outside, I see a group coming toward the cabin, torches in hand. I take off in a run before they can see and I never stop until I am back at the compound.

~~wtmb~~

"Major, What have you done?" Maria screams as she comes barreling out of the front door with Nettie and Lucy close behind her.

I move past them without a word and she screeches, "Answer me!"

Again, I say nothing. I run to my room where I find Charlotte. She's shocked not by my return but my companions. I drop Bella on the bed and then move out of the room with the other.

Him, I take to another room and drop him on the floor. I run for a newborn by the name of Samuel, bringing him back to the room to watch over this…whoever he is. I give my orders, telling him to not leave this new member of our army without my consent. He agrees and I leave him and the writhing man there.

Maria and the sisters block my path to my room as she insists on her questions being answered.

"Major, What have you done?" she asks calmly through gritted teeth.

"What was necessary," I say, pulling her close to me. The anger radiating from her suddenly begins to mix with desire as my fiery red eyes glare into hers. "And what I please." I let her go and move around them, heading straight to my room and shutting the door behind me.

"Not awake yet?" I say to Charlotte.

"No, is she?" she asks, no doubt assuming the identity of this girl.

"Yes."

"How did you find her?" she asks in an astonished tone.

"Luck." Charlotte chuckles softly at my answer before saying, "I'll leave you two."

I nod in agreement and even though Charlotte's heart skips with a panicked beat, she leaves me alone with…Bella.

~~wtmb~~

Early the next morning, she begins to stir. She tosses and turns while pleading with someone named Peter to protect her. A sudden rush of anger moves through me at her plea; one unlike any I've ever felt before and immediately, I swear to myself to kill this Peter. No one will have her; No one but me.

Her heartbeat quickens as she opens her eyes and take in her surroundings. I stand by the window and watch as she carefully surveys the room until her eyes find me. A gasp leaves me and she whispers that name again, Jasper. I hold her stare as she makes her way off the bed. I'd expected her to run to the door as they all do and try unsuccessfully to make their way out. Yet, she doesn't. Instead, she runs to me. As her intoxicating scent surrounds me I quickly stop breathing and catch her as she throws herself in my arms.

"Oh, Jasper, I don't care if I'm dead or that this is a dream, I'm so glad you're here," she says as she kisses me. First, on the lips and then all over my face. Her emotions come rushing through me. Her happiness, her love; I feel it all.

Roughly, I move her away much to her shock. Looking her straight in the eye as she whimpers and tries to cower away, I ask, "Who's Jasper?"

She doesn't move to answer; instead she shakes her head back and forth in disbelief before her emotions shut down. It's as if a wall has suddenly has gone up between my gift and her. The feel of it angers me and as she backs away from my loosen grasp, I quickly grab her by the throat and say, "How are you doing that?"

She tries to breathe as I dangle her in the air and I drop her to the ground, walking away. She then does exactly what I'd previously predicted.

She runs to the door.

I'm in front of it before she can let out a gasp and she backs away. I grab her by the throat again because I will have my answers. I throw her on the bed and before she can get off, I am on top of her.

"Who are you really?" I ask. "Who is this Jasper and why can you block my gift? Why can't I feel your emotions?" The questions come rolling off my tongue one behind the other. She looks at me as if I'm insane, but makes no move to answer. So I squeeze a bit tighter.

"Answer him," Maria says from behind me. I was so caught up with this girl that I didn't even hear her enter the room. "Who are you, and what have you done to my major?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24 for working her magic on this. Wow! not exactly the reunion I was hoping for, but it's a start. The problem is, can Bella deal? <em>

_Next: Bella confronts her husband and the woman who now holds his attention._


	19. You Will Be His

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

_**http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and future story ideas. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please be forewarned that we may or may not always like Jasper in these chapters because he's trying to find out why this girl affects him so and he believes that it's his way…only! So, if you're not squirmish and love drama as much as me, bear with me. These two have to end up together and happy. We're not about to go through all of this for nothing, are we? <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm dreaming; this is not real. This is just another one of those dreams where I swear I see Jasper and he's come to save me. Only this time, he's…he's something else. A creature of some sort with red eyes and impossible strength; one who drinks…from us.

No, it can't be real.

_Red eyes_. There is no condition for that, is there? I've never heard of it. I'm well read for a girl our time, and with my father's extensive library, I'm sure I would've come across something before. But, no, I have not.

How can he be so strong?

Jasper lifted my mother, Peter and John in the air as if they weighed nothing. What has happened to him? What sort of dream is this? This is a nightmare and I need to wake up. It feels too real. When he approached me, crouched down and growling like a dog it took all I had not to scream. It seemed that if I did, I would've met the same fate as the others. But deep inside, all I wanted to do was get closer to him, touch him, to feel his skin beneath my fingertips.

Oh, how I had longed for his touch, but this was too much. This was not my husband. This was not Jasper. This was something else. As the revelation hit me, my breath started coming in short pants and the world began to close in on me before everything went black.

"I asked you a question, slave," the woman says, pulling me from my thoughts as Jasper holds my throat like I'm some sort of enemy. Who is she and what has she done to him? Somehow I know it's her fault. I know she has something to do with his condition. Perhaps, she's found some sort of way to make him lose his mind and think that he's still in the war.

She has brainwashed my husband.

"Who are you and what have you done to my major?" she demands, her fiery red eyes glaring at me.

I struggle to answer and Jasper loosens his grip, allowing me to speak. I cough a few times before I can form words to respond to her absurdness. Jasper slaps my hand away from his thigh just then and I realize that I've been touching him. He looks at me in disgust, causing my heart to lurch, before he moves off of me and goes to stand by her side. His movements are so fast; I hardly have time to blink before he's across the room and beside her.

_How can he move so fast?_

Shock, disbelief and anger run through me at their closeness before I throw her question back at her. "What have _you_ done to him?"

She looks at me and smiles before saying, "I've made him something far better than you, whore."

"Whore? I'm his wife!" I shout before growling rings out throughout the room and Jasper glares at me as he advances closer at a more human pace. I back away in terror. He stops suddenly and returns to his position beside her and I watch as her lips move a bit, but I hear nothing pass between them. I know she's talking to him so how can it be that I can't hear a thing?

"What are you?" I look toward Jasper and ask. "What are you?"

"I believe that his questions are far more important than yours, slave," The woman answers in a thick accent as Jasper stares at me. She wraps her hand around _my husband's_ arm and I bristle at the movement causing her to laugh out.

"I am not a slave," I seethe at her before turning to Jasper and saying, "And to answer your questions, I'm Isabella Sarah-Ann Swan…Whitlock, I am your wife and you are my husband, Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock." He looks at me with intrigue and slowly moves out of her grasp. I look toward her for a split second and I can see worry dancing in her terrifying eyes. So I continue, "You left home to join the Confederate Army and serve in the war alongside my brother, Peter."

He says nothing but I feel a bit relieved that at least he's listening to me. However, when the thought of my brother reaches the forefront of my mind and I remember that he's been stabbed, I panic. "Oh my God, where's Peter? He's been stabbed." I move off the bed and run to Jasper, grabbing a hold of him, hugging him to me as he stands there frozen, staring at me. I move away from his cold embrace and try to make my way to the door before I'm yanked back and my back hits something that feels like a brick wall. "Jasper, please, let me go. I need to see to Peter. Mother stabbed him. He's hurt, and you…you bit him. I need to help him."

Jasper moves to answer me but a roar of some sort rings out and then I hear Peter screaming my name. Jasper loosens his hold and I move to the door, but he stops me before I can open it. I turn to him and try to beat on his chest in frustration, but one hit against it makes my hand hurt. It feels like I'd just hit a wall. I immediately hold the injured hand to my chest and back away from him.

He takes my good hand and effortlessly pulls me back to the bed, pushing me down on it. He moves in close to my face, his sweet scent, invading my thoughts and making me momentarily forget everything as he says in a calm voice, "There is nothing you can do for him now."

"Please, Jasper, I have to try," I plead while bravely staring into his red eyes. His features are so beautiful. Yes, my husband was a handsome man before, but now, there is something ethereal about him. He seems celestial in a way. His face is smooth, his eyes, though terrifying, are smoldering and his lips are perfect, plump and begging to be kissed. I can feel myself being pulled in by him.

Looking in his eyes, I can see him struggling and it brings me hope. Jasper is in there somewhere and he knows I'm here. He wants to out. I don't know how, but I have to save my husband from whatever this demon woman has done to him. I watch on bated breath as the world fades away and Jasper draws closer to my lips. One touch, that's all I ask. One touch.

However, before it can happen, Jasper moves from the room before my eyes for what seems like a second and returns with a girl in his arms. As he puts her down, I watch as my husband fades and the monster returns, he gives me a cold stare as he says, "This is Charlotte. She will show you what to do."

Without another word, he walks back to the woman and she looks at me with a triumphant glare before smirking and pulling his face to hers, kissing him full on the lips.

A startled gasp leaves me as I watch my husband; the man I thought was dead and nearly lost my mind over standing here before me, kissing another woman.

"No…no…no!" I scream as I jump off the bed and rush to them. I will claw her demon eyes out. Someone stops me before I can reach them, whispering to me that they will kill me.

Jasper looks at me one last time before he turns and leaves the room with the woman in tow. She sneers at me before she follows him out and as the door closes behind them, a laugh leaves her. I pull myself from this Charlotte's grasp, walking away before collapsing on the floor in tears.

_What sort of nightmare is this? I'm not asleep. All this time, my husband has been alive…or whatever he is and in the arms of that vile woman. _

"So, you're the girl that has been causing all this trouble," Charlotte says matter-of-factly.

"What?" I ask tearfully and confused as I turn to face her from my spot on the floor. What does she mean?

"Tell me who you are first and then I'll let you know," she says. I take a moment to reply and she mistakes my apprehension for reluctance and adds, "Don't worry, the Major will allow me to know."

"I'm Bella Swan…Whitlock. Jasper is–"

"His name is Jasper?" Charlotte asks in a surprised tone.

"Yes. He's my husband."

"Maria always calls him the Major so I didn't know his…" she trails off.

"_She_ calls him that," I sneer as I try to think of an impossible way to kill that demon.

"Yes, I think it's the rank he was when she found him," she tells me. "Maria knows a lot about soldiers but so do I. My Pa and brothers left to join the Confederate army, but I don't know if they're alive or not, since I've been here for a while. By the way, what year is it?"

What she asks seems so unbelievable to me but I answer, "It's 1866. How long have you been here?"

"I came here when the Major was still…well, not as in control as he is now. In those days, we, the humans, we stayed away from him and anyone whose presence was required, never returned. He'd drain them," she says.

What she's saying is terrifying me. "What do you mean drain them?" I ask, shuddering.

"Where you were when he found you, did he leave the men alive?" she asks. I look at her, perplexed by her question and she simply smiles. "Come on, Bella, think, did he?"

"I don't… I don't know."

"Who's the man that he brought in with you?" she asks.

"My brother," I reply before asking, "Why do you ask?"

She blushes before answering, "Nothing."

Nonetheless, the mention of Peter makes me jump up from the floor and run over to the door. I figure that since Jasper and that woman, Maria, is gone, I can go and see Peter now. I open the door but Charlotte is behind me in a second, slamming it shut. I grab her hand with my hurt arm demanding to know why she did that but I flinch away in pain before she reaches out for said hand.

"You hit him?" she asks. At my nod, she shakes her head and chuckles before saying in a strong voice, "Never do that. You hear me? Never try to hit any of them. They're too strong for us. Now, tell me what did you see and hear when the Major came for you?"

She moves us over to the huge bed and I sit down and tell her everything; from the growling and the men's screams and how I watched my mother die and then John. I tell her everything I can remember as Peter roars out once more. She then tells me that what's happening to Peter, happened to Jasper and that Peter is becoming like him. She says that it will take three days and that afterwards, Peter will have to feed like how I saw Jasper feed and he'll be placed in the army. While shuddering in disbelief and shock, I ask her what they were exactly, to which she says, "Vampires."

She goes on to say that she heard Maria call them that. Charlotte then gives me the speech she heard and tells me what will be expected of me in my time there. I ask her if we'd ever leave and she said no, this is where I'll die. It surprises me how unfazed she seems when she says it. As if it doesn't bother her. I want to ask her about it but I decide against it.

However, what she says next shocks me even more. She says that I will be Jasper's slave if Maria allows it, and that she is hoping that Maria will say yes because if Maria gets her hands on me, I'm done for. That in itself is something I know. I can see it when that woman looks at me. But then I wonder how deluded this poor girl is. I will not be anybody's anything. I was not a slave in any way or form to neither my father or Jasper in the past and I will not be one now.

Maybe she sees the resistance on my face, I don't know, but she then says that it's pointless to fight. For a small moment, I wonder if Jasper has been intimate with this girl, but again, I decide against asking.

It's a good thing I did. Because when she tells me that Jasper has been with that vile woman and that she's even unfortunately walked in on them, I feel as if my heart stopped. I know that Charlotte is simply trying to prepare me for what's to come, but upon hearing that Jasper has been with another woman and possibly more, I can't stop the tears of betrayal from flowing. Charlotte hugs me to her and allows me to cry on her shoulder.

Once I've calmed down, she apologizes though I don't see how this is her fault before asking me about the man Jasper used to be and with a small smile and a sigh, I shared my memories of him with her. She listens adamantly before she tells me something that may be of use if I'm going to save him. She says that while he can't remember most of his former life, he seems to remember me. My heart lifts at this revelation and I vow to make him remember all I can and Charlotte vows to help me.

Before she leaves, she warns me to watch my step around him and answer whatever he asks and do whatever he asks without hesitation. Though, my husband lies within this monster, I have to think of it as two people inhabiting the same body. Jasper and the Major, and believes that both of them want me. When I ask why she would say that, she says, "Because now, you're his. You belong to the Major. So please remember, it doesn't matter if Jasper's heart led him to you, the Major is in control. To get back your husband, you'll have go through him. Please, Bella, Jasper is not the man you once knew. Whatever he says to you, show respect, and always answer with 'Yes, Major,' along with whatever he wants to know." The way her eyes plead with mine is enough to make me take her warning to heart and promise her to try.

She smiles and moves to say something else but Jasper enters the room and sends her out. This time, I stay as quiet and as still as I possibly can while he watches me. I try not to breathe but the throbbing pain in my arm is forcing me to stifle my cries from the pain. Perhaps, it's my fear of him, but it's as if the pain is back full force. He smiles menacingly at me, looking down at my arm before making his way to the bed and sitting next to me.

"Don't ever do that again," he says in a firm tone. "Don't ever touch me unless I tell you to, am I understood?"

"Yes," I say. A growl leaves him and his cold gaze makes me shudder before I quickly remember what Charlotte told me and say, "Yes, Major."

He picks up my hand and I immediately tremble from the coldness of his touch. "You will get used to it," he says as he takes my injured hand into his as I shiver, though the pain in my arm eases.

"Thank you, Major," I say as he massages my hand. He looks at me and I half expect his usual smirk to appear but it doesn't.

I'm nervous to ask him anything, but I have to know about my brother. "Jas…Major, what's happening to Peter?"

He doesn't look up; instead he quietly snarls and says, "So, he's your brother."

"And your best friend, Major," I quickly add. He continues to rub my hand and I sigh at the feeling. He looks up at me and again, I see a flash of Jasper behind the crimson eyes.

"My best friend?" he finally says, breaking our gaze.

"Yes."

"And how long have we known each other?" he asks.

"For as long as I can remember. And I've known you since I was a mere child. You and Peter have always been friends." He seems pensive and I see that it's working; he's trying to remember somehow. To see if what I'm saying is true. I know I shouldn't and I promised Charlotte, but I have to ask, "Why can't you remember us, Jasper? Our life together?" I know I'm out of place but I can't help it. I want my husband back.

"Bella…" he growls in warning.

I bravely look pass that, placing my next hand over his and says, "Yes, I'm Bella, and you've known me all my life. You're Jasper, my husband, my lover, my life, my one and only." He looks at me intensely and I can almost see Jasper. I see his intrigue. I see his questions. But as soon as I do, he closes himself off.

"I am not those things anymore. I'm more. I'm–" he says.

"You're a vampire. I know, Charlotte told me," I say tearfully as I carefully move my hand from on top of his to touch his cool cheek. He leans into my touch and makes a sound a contented cat would make, he purrs. My heart skips an excited beat at it before I go on and say, "I know you drink from us humans now and that Maria is…" I pause before I continue, "Maria is your maker and you two…you are..."

"None of your business," he growls as his eyes open to mine, glaring at me. I know should squirm away from him, but I don't. I hold my ground.

"Why?" I ask, softly. He meets my eyes and I go on, "I listened to Charlotte and I'm trying to understand how something like you and…Maria can exist, but aside from that, I look at you with those red eyes and I still see my husband. I see the man that I've loved all my life and will continue to until the end of my days."

"And what if that day is now?" he asks in a menacing tone as he turns to face me. He leads me back until I'm lying on my back with him on top of me. He grips my wrists and pulls them above my head and leans down to my neck. He inhales and places a kiss there that sends shivers through me before he repeats his question. "What if that day is now, Bella?"

I don't answer at first; I can't. I'm too enthralled with the beautiful creature on top of me and all I want is to touch him.

As if he knows, he rise up, smirking down at me and says, "Breathe, Bella. You haven't answered me." I try to. I really do but my desire for him has sealed my mouth shut somehow. He leans in closer to me, his lips hovering over mine and repeats the question. This time, I shake my head clear of the fog of lust he's placed over me and say, "Then I would see _my Jasper_ again."

He immediately pulls back and dashes off the bed. He paces the room for a moment, not meeting my eyes as I sit up, trying to gather my thoughts.

It takes a while before he finally stops, comes over to me and says, "Bella, you will forget Jasper. I am not him. Not anymore. The husband you knew is dead and gone. That's it. You are here because _I_ wish you to be. I want to know why I see the things I see, nothing more. I don't want to know about the love you say we shared, or how you think you can save me. I can feel you right now; I feel your eagerness," he sighs and closes his eyes and then opens them, continuing, "And there is nothing I can do about that. I'm the Major and you are now mine. You will do as I say and that will be the end of it."

He doesn't say anything else. Instead, he leaves me and the room behind. I fall back against the bed, inhaling his sweet scent. When it all becomes too much, the tears begin to flow while my heart races as I contemplate my next move.

I don't know what will happen. Perhaps, I'll die here as Charlotte said. However, I will save my husband, even if it kills me.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to abbymickey24 &amp; xobellaitaliaox for working their magic on this. Check out their stories, they're awesome!<em>

_Do you think the Major is lying? Is Bella affecting him more than he's letting on? And most importantly, will Bella succeed?_

_Next: The Major is intrigued by Bella._


	20. Where You Are, I Will Remain

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <strong>_

_**http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and future story ideas. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Two days.

It's been only two days and Bella is already affecting life around here. She intrigues me and fascinates me.

I'm drawn to her in a way that is unimaginable to me. My entire being is responding to her in ways that I should only feel for Maria. I _should_ want to push Bella away, yet, I only want to draw her closer. I want her in a way she cannot provide. I want and need to feel her warm skin against my cold one. I want to hear her heartbeat spike as I make her body reach impossible peaks. I want to hear her scream my name as I find pleasure in her loins. I want her, but I cannot take her. She will die if I allow my beast near her.

Maria hates her. That much is evident. After I'd left the room with her the first night, she made it crystal clear what she thought of Bella being at the compound.

"_Do what you want with her body, mi amor," she'd said while running her hand up and down my uniformed chest. "Play with her, have fun, and then kill her when you are through; if not during." She'd smiled and moved her hand lower until I stopped her from reaching her goal. _

I'd smelled her arousal and felt her desire. She wanted to watch me kill Bella. She wanted to be there and this used to please me; now it only sickened me.

Bella was mine and mine alone. I would not be killing her anytime soon. When I made that clear, Maria roared out in fury and ran off to find someone to drain and kill; her sisters not far behind.

I should have been worried about angering my sire, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Instead, I was more focused more on what Charlotte was explaining to Bella.

Even after everything Charlotte told her that first night, Bella still holds true to her claims. While it shows me that she is a fighter, it is also frustrating. She believes she can bring me back to the man she married and calls Jasper. Jasper is dead and gone.

Bella does not believe that. She tells me every time I have been in her presence that my name is Jasper. I want to lash out. I want to shake her and tell her over and over again until she believes that he is no longer here. I fight it, but last night, I came close to hurting her.

I'd returned from checking on Peter's change and she had once again tried to plead with me. My hands were on her arms, squeezing tightly, before I knew what I was doing. The only thing that saved her was her big brown eyes. As I stared into them, two memories assailed me.

_I am standing in front of Bella and vowing to love and protect her. She is in a wedding dress and her whole face is radiating love and happiness. _

I'd shaken my head to clear the memory only to have it replaced by the second.

_Two little girls are running around. They are giggling and calling out for me to come and play with them. Bella is there, looking at me with the same love and happiness. _

The memories unnerved me and I pushed Bella away, leaving her alone and going back to watching over Peter. I ignored Bella's almost silent cries, knowing Peter needed my focus more. He would be awakening to this new life soon and I would need to decide on when to start his training. The night passed slowly and I found myself going back to the memory of the two little girls.

Now, it is close to daybreak and their names have finally come to me. Becca and Emma. However, I still do not know who they are to me. I try to keep it at bay, but the not knowing eats away at me until I cannot take it anymore. I _need_ to know who they are.

Pushing myself up off the floor, I make my way back to my room. I can tell by her heartbeats that Bella is awake. I open the door and the sight of her before me both warms my cold heart and angers me at the same time.

"Good morning, Major," she says quietly as her eyes meet mine.

Her face is hopeful and I cannot stop myself from responding, "Good morning, Bella."

She tips her head as I move over to my window, peering out into the early light and listening to the sounds throughout the compound.

After a few moments I break the silence that has descended on the room as I ask, "Who are Becca and Emma?"

A surprised gasp leaves Bella and her heart skips a beat before she opens her emotions to me. I can feel her happiness before a wave of sadness overtakes it. Glancing over my shoulder, I see that she has bowed her head.

A minute passes before she sighs and says, "They were your sisters. They…they died."

"I saw them…in my mind. I saw them."

"Jasper," she says softly. I growl at her and she's quick to correct herself. "Major, they were your family. You loved your sisters very much."

I can stand here and try to deny my urge for more information, yet, I do not. So I ask, "How did they die?" A growl leaves Maria, but I ignore it. What Bella says to me now will change everything. Bella's mere presence already raises suspicion for me because I can distinctly remember Maria telling me that I had no one when I was first awakened.

So if I was alone, then why would this girl be here claiming to be the love of my former life and that I had a family that loved me and as it seemed, they were expecting me home.

I will find out the truth and see if all that Maria has said up until now has been lies.

I lean against the wall and she looks up at me. I'm surprised when a small smile graces her face. "What is it?" I ask.

She blushes and looks back down before saying, "You used to always stand like that, with one foot crossed over the other, when you were waiting on me to say something else. You'd smirk at me like that and your gaze…" she stops and sighs. The desire coming from her is enough to topple me over before she goes on saying, "It would always make me feel so…"

"Tell me about them, my family," I say, not wanting to delve deeper on how she makes me feel with her emotions at the moment.

Bella looks at me long and hard before she heaves another sigh and begins, "Your father's name was John. John Whitlock. He was a stern, yet kind man. The perfect gentleman. He loved your mother, your sisters, and you very much. Your mother's name was Catherine. I loved her so much and I wanted my own mother to be just like her. She was so gentle and caring with everyone."

Bella stops and smiles as she seemingly gets lost in a memory.

While waiting on her to resume talking, I can hear Maria ordering me to kill her now before she does it herself. A low snarl leaves me in response, too low for Bella to hear. A loud crash causes Bella to jump.

"Pay no mind to that," I say to her, willing her to give me her full attention. "Go on, I'm listening."

She nods and takes a moment before beginning again. Maria's hatred comes barreling at me, but she doesn't say a word. Instead she and the sisters leave.

I heave a sigh of relief as I listen to Bella pick up where she left off. "Becca and Emma were beautiful and so sweet. They worshiped the ground you walked on."

"I'm sure they liked you," I say to her as she smiles at me, causing me to cock an eyebrow at her and smirk when her breath picks up. The rhythm of her heartbeat changes and I admit to myself that it excites me to no end that I can affect her.

"Yes," she whispers sadly, ducking her head. I move to the bed and she gasps at my sudden closeness. Taking a seat on the edge, I wait on her to continue.

A pang of sadness overcomes her and I ask, "What happened to them?"

"They got sick." Tears flow freely from her eyes and I surprise both her and myself by reaching up and placing my hand on her cheek. "Emma first and then Liza; Becca followed and then Sue," she says, her eyes pleading with me to remember who she is talking about.

I pull away and get up, not wanting to be pulled in any longer. "I don't know those names, Bella."

She looks up at me and says, "Liza was the slave who helped raise you and Sue was part of my household ever since I was a child." The urgency in her voice and the sadness she is projecting on me makes me relent.

"You said Becca and Emma died. Did everyone else as well?"

"Yes. Your father was first, even before the sickness came that took everyone else. It was his heart. Then Emma got sick, followed by Becca, and then your mother, Sue, and Liza got sick. I never did. I kept waiting on you to return and I knew you would need me to help you grieve, so I was thankful when I stayed healthy." she says, meeting my eyes. "But then when I started thinking you were not coming back, I wanted to die too."

"Why?"

"Because then, I'd be with you. Always and forever. It is what you promised me," she says.

I say nothing in return so she laughs and goes on, "Then my mother ruined it all."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, one of the people you…" she pauses and looks at me intently before continuing. "The woman in the cabin."

"I remember her," I say as I turn my back to Bella, listening as she moves off the bed and makes her way over to the window. She comes to stand beside me but makes no move to touch me, which I'm thankful for. "She looked at me as if she knew me." Bella scoffs at that and I look at her quizzically.

"What?" I ask.

"She knew you all right; she hated you," she says.

"Really?"

"Yes," she says, smiling. "You see, our fathers were great friends and they made some sort of arrangement for you and me."

"An arrangement?"

"Yes, you and I getting married," she says, looking out the window.

"What were you and I like together?" It's a question I shouldn't have asked, yet it is one I now desperately want an answer to.

I watch as she bravely moves her hand closer, placing it on mine while not meeting my gaze and it stuns me that I do not pull away. She then turns to me, her eyes searching mine while only slightly cringing at their crimson color.

I send her a wave of calm before she begins speaking, "You and Peter were already friends, but I had not met you, yet. I was always stuck in the house as my mother tried to teach me the proper etiquette of being a girl, while all I wanted was to be like my brother; able to run around freely and get dirty." She sighs and grips my hand.

I revel in the warmth of her touch as she smiles lightly before going on, "I was five years old when I met you. It was a great day and I could see the bright sun as it came through the window and I just wanted to be outside. When I finally got the chance, I snuck away from my mother and since my father was nowhere in sight, he couldn't catch me and send me back. Peter was already outside, playing with you, I assume. So I found an out of the way spot and lay down in the lush grass. I was trying my best to stare up at the sun for as long as I could before my eyes would start watering and I'd have to look away, when you appeared over me. You looked down at me, smiled, and then offered me your hand and pulled me to my feet. I remember thinking how beautiful you were, although you shouldn't call a boy beautiful, but to me, you were. When our fathers saw us and came over, the first thing I said was…"

"That I would be your husband," I say, while seeing the child she was, clear as day in my mind. Bella looks at me, shocked, but she doesn't stop talking.

"Yes, that's what I said. Of course, our fathers laughed but perhaps they took it serious later on, I don't know. All I knew was that I stuck to you and Peter from then on. Other girls would tease me that I wanted to be a boy but I didn't care. You two were my best friends who I could play with and get my dresses dirty without a care in the world because it was fun and you boys made me feel happy." As she goes through the memory so do I. As vague as they may seem, I still see them and feel the experiences coursing through me as if I'm there.

She looks away from me and out the window, blushing a bit before saying, "But things changed."

"Why?" I ask.

"We got older," she replies.

"And?"

"And, I started to feel more for you than I would a friend. The beautiful boy grew into a handsome man; one who other girls noticed too and with my brother's wild ways, I was sure it was only a matter of time before he convinced you to join him. And then it happened. You showed up with a girl on your arm. Her name was Jessica and I hated her."

"That must not have been a good day for you," I say to her. A bit of jealousy spikes within her and I send her another wave of calm.

She sighs and says, "I feel so relaxed." I smile but say nothing before she goes on, "No, it was not a good day and I wanted claw her eyes out for being with you. I avoided you after that for a while, trying to tell myself that I was wrong to feel such things for you. You were my friend and that was the end of it. However, you changed that notion the night you confronted me about my distance. We argued and when I stormed off, you followed. We argued some more before you-"

"Before I kissed you," I say, cutting her off. As she says each memory, I find myself reliving them, more and more vividly.

"Yes, Jasper..." she whispers. The whisper of that name brings me back to the present and I pull my hand away, moving to the other side of the room.

"This cannot be," I say. "I have no one."

"Who said that?" she asks before sneering as a wave of hatred leaves her, "Maria?"

Her disrespect for my maker sets off my anger. "Don't you dare," I snarl in warning.

However, Bella doesn't back down. She moves from the window and stomps over to me. "Why? Hmm, am I offending your lover? How could you? How could you do this to me? To us?" she screams as I project my anger on her, fueling her own. Angry tears come tumbling from her eyes as she stares at me with as much hatred as she can muster. "How can you believe that creature over me? I loved you! I still love you. I waited for you to come home to me. When you did not, I wanted to die. And now that I finally found you again you treat me as if I'm nothing!" She raises her hand to hit me and I stop it.

"Don't…you…dare," I growl as I grip her wrist tighter and she whimpers from the pain.

"Jasper…" she tries.

"Don't!" I roar, making her jump and begin to tremble. "I've warned you for the last time. Don't you ever speak of Maria that way again, am I understood?"

"Or you'll what?" she challenges as she glares up at me.

I can't believe this. Is she actually testing me?

I throw her from where we stand by the door onto the bed and before she can raise herself up, I'm on top of her. I know now that I'd made a grave mistake, she should have remained in the slaves' quarters with Charlotte. But no, I wanted her to remain close to me.

My mistake. Maria is right. Bella must be killed.

I snarl as I pull her hands above her head and draw closer to her neck which she surprisingly offers me and says, "Go ahead, do it."

I stop all movements and ask, "Why?"

"Because then I'll be with _my husband_ again. You're not him. I realize now that I was mistaken. You are just a creature that has inhabited his body, but his soul is gone and once you've _drained _me, then my soul will be free to be with his. So, _Major_, go on, do it." She offers me her neck once more and I accept her offer.

My heart seems to wretch as I bare my teeth and move closer to her pulsing vein. Before I can pierce her flesh with my razor sharp teeth her words stop me.

It takes me a second to realize that she isn't speaking to me, but that she is trying to remember her life with Jasper, as the last few seconds of it tick away. She talks of their wedding, of him building her a home, the first time they made love, and then she says that she loves him and she will see him soon. I'm stunned by all she has said, but the longer I wait to close the distance the more the memories I've denied or forgotten, come, faster and faster, until suddenly I see it all. I see her, I hear her voice, her laughter, and her moans of pleasure all wrapped into one. And then I see and hear myself. It's as if all time stops as I utter her name, "Bella?"

She turns her face to mine, our lips so close that if I move an inch they'll touch. "Jasper?" she asks, carefully and I am elated to hear my name…_my name_ fall from her lips.

"Bella?" I breathe out, caressing her soft cheek as tears fall from her eyes and she leans into my hand. I then do what now seems so natural; what my mind shows me I've done a million times before, I kiss her.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to my awesome girlies for working their magic on this and making it amazing, abbymickey24, vbfb1 &amp; xobellaitaliaox. Check out their stories!<em>

_He came so close to losing it all, only to be pulled back by his one true love at the end, but what happens next? Let me know your thoughts. _

_Next: The unimaginable happens. _


	21. Lost Love

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <strong>_

_**http:/ whattomorrowmaybring-twilightobsessed (.) blogspot (.) com (Remove spaces)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and future story ideas. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

His kisses were urgent, needy. I struggled to breathe, yet I felt so elated that it hardly mattered to me if I did. I had my husband back. This…was Jasper.

His lips are intoxicating as they mold with my own, sending a fire through me unlike anything I've ever experienced with him before. I want to keep kissing him. I never want to stop. Wherever his mouth goes, mine follows suit. As he traps my mouth with his, massaging my tongue with his own, he lets go of my wrists, sliding his hands down my body and over the curve of my bosom before settling on my waist. He grips it gently as if he's afraid to touch me and I begrudgingly break away from his miraculous lips to ask why.

He tells me that if he isn't able to control himself, he'll hurt me because he's too strong. The thought of when he'd lifted the others as if they weighed nothing comes to mind. However, this doesn't deter me one bit as I pull him back to me, kissing him passionately. He moans against my mouth, running his cold tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him and he explores it once again with his delicious tongue. He moves between my open legs and settles himself on top of me, allowing me to feel his desire. I buck my hips against him and he purrs in my mouth. It pleases me to no end to know that I'm the one doing this to him.

Over and over again, we part in order for me to heave much needed breaths before joining our hungry mouths once again, probing and seeking pleasure as we make up for all the time we've lost.

Time that was lost because of the war and because of the woman who stole him from me. However, I will not allow such thoughts to damper my desire for the man with me at the moment as he pushed his clothed, hardened erection into my heated center and I respond in kind. I know that at some point the Major will be back, both in his voice and his crimson eyes; once again he'll stare at me under a cold gaze, but for now, Jasper is back.

I moan and writhe from his touch as his icy cold hands sets my skin ablaze with desire. His lips find my neck, sucking and kissing while he moans in my ear, sending delicious shivers down my spine. He moves his other hand to my inner thigh, grazing it as it languidly climbs up beneath my dress.

I desperately want to question how he knows such things, but I bury the words and the pain of that betrayal deep within me. Instead, I let it all go and revel in the feeling of what said hand is doing as he lightly caresses my mound. He moves away from my mouth and holds my gaze as he caresses my clothed center. Unable to fight it any longer, I close my eyes as my body shivers and writhes from his touch before a loud moan escapes me; I arch up from the bed, pushing my heaving bosom into his face as the pleasure becomes unbearable and I let go.

Sighing in relief, I open my eyes to see him standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes are almost pitch black, but nothing in me feared him as my body screams for me to draw closer. I watch as he heaves heavy breaths while I rise to my knees and begin to crawling to him. He watches my every move and I never take my eyes off of him until I leave the bed and stand before him. He kisses me hungrily and I use as much strength as I can muster to push back against his lips.

His hands find the back of my dress and I hear it rip. He kisses very bit of my exposed skin as if he's worshiping me. Closing my eyes, I dip my head back with a breathy sigh as Jasper's hands and mouth leave a heated trail of desire in their wake.

Once I'm completely naked, he pulls back to look at me and instead of the shyness or shame I should feel, I felt empowered to have this powerful man desiring me.

He lifts me and places me back on the bed before moving away and stripping himself of his clothing. At first, I was excited that I would soon be blessed with the sight of my husband's naked form once again but what greets me makes me gasp in horror.

He's covered in scars.

I want to cry. I want to scream, though not in terror; never in terror. This is the man I promised to love no matter what, and now, I am being tested.

Jasper doesn't move or say a word to me and it almost seems like he isn't even breathing. It's as if he's waiting for me to run away, but he will not get that.

So I move off the bed and go to stand in front of him once more. I pull him to my lips, kissing him sweetly before moving to his ear and whispering that I love him. He sighs against my neck and I bravely jokingly ask if he's hungry. He chuckles and whispers in a husky tone, "For something else." His response makes me moan and I move away from him.

I need to do this first. He has to see that I love and treasure him.

There are so many scars covering his upper body; so much it makes it hard to count them all. Bite marks upon bite marks are littered across his chest and upper arms. His neck is no different as I focus on a particular on it. Remembering that Jasper had bit the others on their necks, I can only guess who bit him there. If I were like him at the moment I think I would've growled in anger. However, I am not so I do what to me makes up for it, I kiss his neck. He sighs and purrs at the feeling and I smile. He laughs and says, "Someone is happy." I don't answer. Instead, I move on.

From his neck to his arms, his chest, his back, everywhere I go on his smooth skin, I leave a soft kiss. My hands run over his strong frame, exploring and familiarizing myself with his body again. He stands still allowing me to do whatever I want and each time I make it back to his lips, I reward him with a deep kiss.

"How did you get them?" I whisper to him as I lick and suck on his collarbone.

He purrs and replies, "Some are from my change while others are from the battles I've fought for Maria in her army."

I ask nothing else. I don't want to ruin the mood I'm in.

His icy skin cools my heated flesh as I press my body into his own and he reaches between my legs, touching my bare, moist center. He suddenly lifts me in the air causing me to laugh out against his lips before he leads us back to the bed and lowers me on it.

I lie there across the plush mattress, rubbing my legs together impatiently as he crawls toward me. Once he's on top of me, I half expected him to kiss me again but he diverts his attention to my breasts. I close my eyes and sigh, throwing my head back as he caresses them passionately; kneading, licking and sucking each one as if he were a man dying of thirst. My hands take up purchase in his silky hair, gripping it and mewling out my pleasure without trepidation.

Once he seems satisfied, he moves from my breasts and continues on his journey down my body; using his hands and lips to guide his way. He reverently kisses his way from my stomach to the sole of my feet before finding his way back up. I want to question his destination, but the words will not come.

In fact, I am incapable of forming any sort of sentence, much less to utter one word as my body feels like it's going to explode from the satisfaction his lips alone are bringing to it. Chancing a look at him, he meets my eyes and smirks before he kisses my navel and dips his head in-between my legs. My eyes roll back in my head, and my head falls back against the bed. His mouth then finds the moisten likes of my womanhood and I feel his lips kiss my lower ones before he tastes me.

My breath stops in an instance and I distinctly hear a loud moan, and then some sort of animalistic sound. At first, I thought it was coming from him before my mind catches up, and I realize that it's coming from me. I feel him moan against me and it sends tremors through me. I grip his hair tighter as my head thrashes back and forth and my body tries to arch up to him. However, he gently places his hand on my stomach and pushes me back down, willing me to remain still.

He never stops.

I scream out, groan, grunt and moan his name, yet he never stops. He licks, sucks and tastes me until I flow for him. My body shudders, but whether it's from the cold feel of his skin or the sheer pleasure he'd just brought to it, I do not know.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, purring as he moves back up my body and buries his nose into my neck. As he does this, another wave of pleasure rolls through me and I claw at his hard skin.

"Y…ye…yes," I manage to get out before he places a kiss at my neck and moves to meet my eyes. I lay back staring up at him as he reaches between us for his hardened length and places it at my entrance.

Relaxing, I accept him within me as he plunges inside with a groan. The sound he makes excites me, but I stay still, willing my body to adjust to him again. He waits for me, and when I lift my hips to him, he thrusts forward causing me to close my eyes in content.

I've missed this so much. Being one with my husband; it is almost as it was before. Yet, everything is different. Where he used to moan and bury his mouth in my neck, kissing and nipping, now he growls and stays away from my neck. He now drives into me with measured strokes instead of the wild abandoned pace he'd have before.

However despite the difference, I still find myself fighting to stay still and allow him to do as he wants. We pant and moan as he pushes forward, getting lost in the rhythm of our love making. Noticing his eyes closed, I run my head through his hair to get his attention and he opens them to me. Again, they're as black as night as he growls and purrs while thrusting into me. I hold his gaze until he suddenly stops moving and pulls me up into his arms, moving to his knees.

I'm quick to pull him into a kiss right then as he starts to bounce me up and down on his member. I pull away from his lips and scream out in pleasure as the feeling of him in me from this angle is pleasing. I keep my legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he continues to drive into me and I grasp his neck, holding on.

"Oh…oh…Bella," he moans out. Hearing my name fall from his lips elates me and I answer with my own moans and sighs of delight as he pushes me toward that familiar edge again. When he tires of the position, he moves me back down onto the bed and continues to move deep into me.

I climb higher and higher, moaning and thrashing, as the peak comes into view. I scream out my love for him while as he continues to thrust inside me.

I can't take it. I'm there. I'm at the edge and I'm leaping forth singing his name in high praises. My body convulses and contracts around him as he drives within once more before stilling and spilling his cool essences within me. His breathing is heavy and his growl is deep as I await his next move. His stare is intent and fierce before he closes his eyes, arching his neck and snarling like an animal. Feeling his shaft grow within me once more causes me to gasp before he switches our position and places me on top of him.

Yes, my husband is different indeed.

**~~wtmb~~**

"Uhhh…Oooh," I groan out as I collapse on top of him. Waves and waves of pleasure are crashing in me. I can't hold on and I don't understand why it's happening until he says that it's coming from him. I hold my head up from his chest long enough to look at him perplexed, but he only smirks and I feel it again.

"Oooh…Mmm…" I moan out against his chest as he chuckles. "How…how...how are you doing it?" I manage to get out, tiredly.

"I'll explain when you wake up," he whispers as he changes our positions and expels himself from my body.

My body is not my own. It has just found a pleasure that is unlike anything it has experienced before. While I lay there limp from exhaustion, he is up and dressed before my eyes can even make sense of him leaving the bed.

He comes over to me, bends down and kisses me full on the lips. I may have responded, yet, I do not know. I'm too tired. He places me under the sheets and after saying that he loves me, he tells me to sleep.

I obey.

**~~wtmb~~**

There are voices, loud voices, coming from outside Jasper's door. There is a loud bang and the door is thrown clear across the room and looking toward where it came from, I see an angry Maria glaring at me. Her eyes move over me with disgust as she stares at me before starting to approach. A growl leaves her, and as she draws closer, it grows louder. I nervously move up the bed, drawing the sheets with me to cover my naked form.

"You reek of him," she snarls. "Did you enjoy yourself, Bella?" I don't answer, I just gulp, nervously. "Good, you should be very afraid. You little…WHORE!" I look away quickly from her as her hand reaches out to strike me; when I feel nothing, I look back and Jasper is there between us, crouched down on the bed and growling at her.

She mirrors his position on the floor immediately and before I can say a word, he leaps toward her and she grabs him. They switch positions and move around the room so fast that it's hard to see anything but a blur. I make to move off the bed a few times, but Jasper yells for me to stay still. Maria would occasionally take advantage of his need to protect me and try to get to me before being pulled back by Jasper.

Finally, after what seems like forever they both go through the window and I stumble off the bed. I run to the broken window in time to see Jasper lifting Maria up and throwing her clear across the vast yard. She runs back to him in a second after getting up and he grabs her by throat, lifts her up and runs off with her.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Charlotte say and I carefully spin around to her while trying to not get entangled up in the sheets as I walk to her.

She arches an eyebrow at my appearance as I draw closer to her before she says with a smirk, "Oh. Well, let me get you something to wear."

While she's gone, I take a seat on the bed, worrying about Jasper and if that woman has killed him. She seems to be just as strong as him and she is his maker so I suppose it may be possible. In an instant, I start to pray, hoping that I've not just gain my husband back only to lose him again.

When Charlotte returns, she helps tidy me up and after I get dressed, we both sit and pray for Jasper's return. I pace the room; living by the smashed window, anxious to see Jasper walk out of those bushes he'd run off into.

It may have been hours or just mere minutes when I finally see Maria coming into view and my heart drops.

_Where's Jasper? Oh God, no…_

"Char…" I say with a quick turn only to be stopped by the look on the vampire's face that has Charlotte in her grasp. She tilts Charlotte's head to the side without a word and before I can scream, she smiles at me and bites Charlotte. She screams out and tries to thrash but the vampire keeps her still in her strong hold.

Before I can even think about moving from my spot by the window, another female vampire approaches me and I unconsciously move back further into the broken glass, cutting my palm on it. She hisses at me and is before me in an instant, lifting my bloody hand up to her lips and sucking on the blood.

"Mmmm, you are very tasty," she says, grabbing me and pulling me close. She bares her teeth and says, "You and that boy have been causing so much trouble for our sister, Maria, and it's time for him to pay."

She draws in so close that I can feel her cool breath on my neck. However, as I prepare for the bite that is sure to come, I hear the other vampire scream out and the one who is holding me turns us toward the sound. Charlotte's body is on the floor, she's screaming and writhing. _She's changing. _However, it's the man standing before Charlotte's attacker with her arm in his hand that has my attention as he looks straight at me and says, "Bella."

Peter.

Both vampires yell at him angrily but he doesn't move an inch. Instead, he ignores them both and steps closer with his eyes solely on my bloody hand. Charlotte's attacker moves to stop him but he drops her to the floor in a second and rips her head from her body. The one in front of me gasps in shock before letting out a horrific growl, lets me go, and goes charging into Peter. I stand there, frozen in my spot, afraid to even move over to Charlotte as they fight outside the room. There are snarls and growls out there, but I dare not move.

However, when I finally build up the bravery to do so, the growling stops and Peter comes back in the room. He moves over to me as fast as Jasper would have and just stands there, staring down at me. I don't move and try not to make a sound as he sniffs me. I want to run. I know it's my brother but he looks so...terrifying. His clothes are dirty and filled with dried blood from where he was stabbed. His eyes are so…red. He's what Charlotte had called newborns and if that was true, then he's likely to be very hungry at the moment.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he says in a soft tone. "Bella, I'm…I'm so thirsty."

My resolve breaks then and my human instinct to run kicks in as I try to move around him to make it to the door. I know I shouldn't, but I'm scared and thinking foolishly. He grabs me from behind, gripping my arms and pull me back to his hard chest; knocking the wind out of me.

Maria and the other female vampire come into view at the doorway then. After Maria looks down at Charlotte's writhing form, her eyes meets mine and she smiles wickedly at me as does the other one while I try to plead with Peter. I never take my eyes off of her.

"Peter, listen to me," I cry out as he moves my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. His growls fill my ears, but still, I try. "Peter, please, listen to me. Please, Peter, plea...Aaahh!" The moment his razor sharp teeth digs into my flesh and begin to suck, an excruciating pain rushes through me setting my body ablaze. It wasn't as it was before with Jasper, no, this pain is different. It's unbearable; I can't stand it.

My focus remains on Maria as I try to hold on while she continues to smile and then laugh as my brother kills me. I begin to feel myself being pulled under by something. My eyes blur and a feeling of weakness overtakes me.

However, before my eyes close and I give in, I see a flash of golden hair pass before my neck is free and I fall to the floor beside Charlotte.

The blur moves pass me again and I hear a roar and a smashing sound that sounded like glass is being broken before the form moves to Charlotte, bending over her. In my mind, I'm begging the form not to kill her, yet, I cannot utter a word.

It then moves over me, picking me up and snarling at something or someone before moving me onto something soft. It rips open my dress and cool hands caress my neck before I'm lifted up into its embrace. Cool breath trails my neck to my ear and It whispers, "Bella, stay with me."

It's Jasper. Jasper is here in time for me to leave him. I'm so sorry. I want to apologize for leaving him, but I can't. I fight against the dark as it looms closer and with all the strength I have, I rasp out, "I love you." As I hear a snarl and feel his teeth pierce the skin above my heart.

* * *

><p><em>Next: Jasper's take on what happened and the consequences of his actions.<em>

_Thanks to abbymickey24 & xobellaitaliaox for making this awesome! I tweaked a bit after their input so any mistakes, I take responsibility for. _


	22. Newborn

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <strong>_

_** .com (Remove spaces)**_

_**There is an also a group on Facebook where I post teasers, pics and future story ideas.**_

_**Really sorry for the delay! **_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

The sound of Bella's ear piercing scream pushes me to go faster than I ever had before. To think that someone would have the audacity to touch what's mine is enough to send me in a fiery rage as I slam through the front door and race to my room.

This is not happening. This can't be happening. What idiot would dare cross me?

However, seeing Maria's deceitful face as she stands there by the door smiling while my Bella is been attacked, lets me know why.

This is my fault.

Maria wanted Bella dead, but I refused to kill her and I still have no intention to. Bella will not die. I did not just find her in order to lose her again. She's mine. Body and soul and no one will be taking her away from me.

Maria believes that I belong to her, and even though she's my maker, I belong to no one. She sees Bella as a threat, and will do anything to rid herself of her. The perfect way for me to remain her faithful warrior without any interference, is for Bella to be cut out of the equation. But Bella's love has already seeped in, and now holds a place in my dead heart.

Bella is mine. She'd already given herself to me, and I've gladly claimed her once again as my one and only. My wife, as she has said, and my love.

No one else's. _Mine_.

The memories of my former life are become clearer and clearer to me. It's as if a fog has been lifted and bits and pieces of my past life keep seeping in. Because of this, I feel an even closer bond to Bella than I have before. And for that reason, I will rip whoever it is attacking her apart and burn the pieces. They will pay for this crime at my hand.

When I see nothing but red as I draw closer to my quarters. A mixture of Bella's screams and Charlotte's hollering hits me, letting me know someone has disobeyed me and has hurt Charlotte too.

Maria will pay for this.

How could I have dared to believe that I love her? Was I under a spell? Was my bloodlust really that great that it blinded me from the truth?

However, all these questions quickly dissipated as I take the scene before me.

Maria is standing in front of my room, whispering to Lucy that they should just wait and let the newborn finish sucking her dry.

Newborn?

_Peter!_

He is awake, and feeding.

He's feeding from my Bella!

Maria smirks at me as Lucy immediately attempts to block my path to my quarters. However, I'm not having it and Lucy is no match for me. The fact that she'd dare try to attack me sends me in a fury.

I grab her before she can even get a good hand on me. Lifting her in the air, I throw her somewhere behind me, not even bothering to look back. However, she's back on her feet in no time and attacking me again. I have no time for this foolishness, Bella and Charlotte need me and Peter needed to pay. Grabbing her by the throat, I pull her to me, snarling as I rip her arms off and throw her to Maria.

Leaving them both there, I follow my wife's weak heartbeat as it pounds in my ear. I'm in the room no time, ripping Peter away from her and kicking him out of the room before taking the scene before me in shock and sadness.

Charlotte was writhing and screaming in one corner while my Bella was weakly trying to reach up to me. Her eyes were glazed over and she's in and out of consciousness.

My decision is made. I have no choice. I refuse to let either of them go.

Moving over to Charlotte, I crouch down, lifting her in my arms and immediately biting her neck. Her wound is sloppy as if a rabid dog has been feeding on her. Her flesh also reeked of Nettie's scent. I've not had that much experience in being a maker, but I know there is a certain finesse to it. You can't just attack the victim and hope for the best while you suck them dry, you have to focus and try to get what you want out of the situation.

Nonetheless, I suppose Nettie was going for the kill. She wasn't interested in changing Charlotte.

Fool!

Looking toward Nettie's lifeless form in the corner, I smile.

She must've tried to reprimand Peter. For all I'd shown them on how to deal with newborns, Maria and her sisters had yet to learn.

So stubborn!

Focusing on the situation at hand, I pump my venom into Charlotte while Bella weakly begged me not to hurt her. But my poor Bella doesn't understand, this will hasten Charlotte's change.

Letting Charlotte go, I move over to Bella, the sight of her bloodied form pains me. My wife is lying here breathing raggedly and hurting because of my carelessness. It makes me feel like a lowly being that doesn't deserve her.

She'd tried so hard. She'd begged me to see the truth. To see that she'd loved me all this time, and still does. She'd loved the man I was, Jasper, but can she love the creature I am now? The Major.

Taking her in my arms, I carry her to the bed as she weakly clings to me. The move makes me smile to think that even now as death approaches she's still clinging to the man she loves. It both warms my cold flesh and strengthens my resolve that someone will pay for this.

Lowering her onto the bed, I snarl out in anger at what has been done to her. Her beautiful sable eyes open to the sound or to me, weak and fading as she rasps out, "I love you," before closing her hypnotic orbs.

No. No. No.

I will not lose her.

We've just found each other again. She's awoken the man in me. And I'd put the monster inside me to sleep just for her.

Only for her.

I will not lose her.

So as I listen to her weakening heart, I bite. Pumping my venom into her, I bite wherever I can. Her heart, her arms, her legs and when I'm done, I sit back, watching as she lays there still while I will her to fight. Fight for me. Fight for us.

Charlotte's screams intensifies as they should but Bella remains still. It both puzzles and worries me. Why is she still?

This shouldn't be.

"Perhaps, it didn't work, Major," Maria says from the doorway. "Maybe, your little whore is dea…"

I'm off the bed and have Maria by the throat against the wall in a second. "Don't. Don't you dare! This happened because of you!"

"Oh…Major…" she struggles to get out before I loosen my hold. Gasping, she falls to ground as I move away. "She's turned you against me. I'm the one that saved you. You were dying and I brought you back. But this…girl comes into your life, and has poisoned you against me."

"I'm in control of my own thoughts, Maria," I sneer. "And hear me now; you better pray she accepts my venom because if she dies, she's taking all of you with her. Now, get out!"

She's out of my room before I can utter anything else. I call in Samuel to take Charlotte over to Peter's room and watch over her there. I want to be alone with Bella. I want to be here when she awakens. I want my eyes to be the first she looks into and trusts.

No one else's.

However, before that can happen, there is something I need to take care of. With a sigh at Bella's unusual still form, I walk out of the room in search of my target. Brother or not, Peter will pay for what he's done to my Bella.

Picking up his scent in the foyer, I watch as others scramble out of my way upon my approach. As I enter the space, a deep growl leaves me as I prepare to rip him apart. But a wave of pain, sad and disappointment nearly sends me to my knees as he paces the floor at top speed while questioning himself.

"I wouldn't…I couldn't…no…I wouldn't hurt Bella…I love Bella, she's my only family. Only one that loves me…no…I wouldn't," Peter rambles on and on.

A small part of me feels sorry for him, but when the sight of Bella's bloodied body flashes through me, a roar leaves me, stunning him silent while bringing him to a stop as he stares at me with wide eyes. Fear. He reeks of it as I casually stroll over to him, my eyes piercing his.

"In this house, there are consequences to one's actions," I say to him in a deadly calm tone.

"Jasper, I…" he tries.

Racing to him, I slam him against the wall, restraining him. I expected his newborn instinct to take over, and for him to resist me. But he doesn't. It's as if he wants me to punish him. To hurt him for what he'd done.

"Jasper?" His questioning tone intrigues me. His eyes are full of questions and sorrow as he says, "Jasper? What happened and why am I so thirsty? Can you help me?"

"You are my soldier and you have crossed a line," I say bluntly as I rip his arm off. "No one touches what's mine."

Without any further explanation, I walk away from his screaming form as he crumbles to the ground. Calling Samuel to me, I have him assist Peter and tell him to get him and both were to watch over Charlotte while I stay with Bella.

Samuel's time here is almost up. His one year quota that Maria has stamped on all newborns is nearly through, but I don't want to get rid of him. Samuel is a good soldier and fast learner. I'm sure that he could learn a lot if he were made to live.

Such decisions take up residence in the back of my mind as I step back into my room, sighing at Bella's still body as she lays there, unmoving.

What is happening?

Running my hand over my face in frustration, I let my mind wonder to Peter. How is it that he's so coherent after just a short while? He's alert and the wave of curiosity pouring off of him along with his fear and self loathing was astonishing. He obeyed and even allowed me to attack him without a fight.

My days as a newborn were not as such.

I fought Maria and her sisters tooth and nail for everything. They'd lost limbs countless times in their effort to get me fed. I never trusted them in those days. Perhaps, I should have stuck to that thought. Because look what my trust has gotten me? Bella almost killed because of Maria's jealousy and her need for utter control.

My mind moves from Peter and onto Bella and Charlotte. Would they be good soldiers?

Crawling in the bed beside her, I brush her hair aside and whisper in her ear, "Come back to me, Bella."

**~~wtmb~~**

Day one is horrendous.

Later that very same night, I'd called for a slave to come and clean Bella up. I would've had one clean Charlotte up as well, but since she was already in the process of turning, it would've been impossible for the mere human to manage her. However, since Bella is still unmoving, it has very possible for the slave to do her job. At first, the young girl was hesitant and she reeked of her fear of me. But she need not fret. I was no longer interested in anything they had to offer upon the commands of Maria.

I have Bella now.

I stayed in the room as the girl cleaned up my Bella. She stripped her down, looking back at me carefully every now and then before her hands would begin to shake.

"My only interest is her," I told her. "Please see to it and do your job."

"Yes, Major," she'd said and continued on.

By the time she was through, Bella was as beautiful as ever. Her luxurious mahogany hair was brushed to the side and she was dressed in a lovely blue gown. I thanked the slave and sent her away. The shock on her face as the words 'thank you' left my mouth was not lost on me as I had never thanked any of them outside of Charlotte before.

But the worst of the day started late evening when Bella suddenly let out an ear piercing scream, arching off the bed. I was both happy and sad as she thrashed and screamed. When it got out of hand, I had to sit on top of her, sending wave upon wave of calm through her to help ease the pain.

Day two was the same.

She fought me hard, clawing at me and at herself as the venom coursed through her. But again, I used my ability the best I could to calm her down. Unfortunately, the pain was too great as I fought to project as much as calm as I could to her, while taking most of her pain.

Maria had also become a sore point for me. On day two of Bella's change, she thought I was spending too much time with my new pet, as she referred to Bella, and tried to order me away from Bella. She said that things had been quiet for too long and she felt it in her bones that an impending danger was close.

She never relented as she wanted me to come and train the newborns, get them ready for battle. But whereas this would have been on the forefront of my mind in the past, it was no longer so, and the deceit seeping from Maria's mere pores as she lied further pushed me to remain by Bella's side.

When Maria realized that her lie wasn't working, she attempted to spy on me by sending Lucy to check on Bella and Charlotte's progress, saying that they'd be great addition to the army. I knew her intent, she believed that I would rid us of Peter, Charlotte and Bella within the year after their newborn strength had faded, but little did she knew that I had no intention of doing a such thing. They and Samuel were going nowhere.

Lucy checking on Peter always brought a smile to my face when her scream could be heard every single time before she scampered off. Peter had become fiercely protective of Charlotte, though I didn't know why.

Day three.

Today is the day. Today, Bella will awaken to her new life…with me. Pacing the room, I think of how I'll miss her luscious brown eyes, but just thinking about her with crimson ones, stirs my desire. Any minute now, she'll open her eyes and I'd be greeted with the brand new Bella.

_My Bella._

Maria enters the room, and I immediately move from my spot behind the door to send her out. Holding her hands in mock surrender, she says that she means no harm. Her sudden calm leaves me suspicious of what she could have up her sleeve.

Keeping a close eye on her, I watch as she walks toward the bed, looking Bella over before glancing over her shoulder at me. "She'll be beautiful." She chuckles darkly. "She'll be beautiful and you won't want me anymore. How can you do this to us, mi amor?" She races to my side, wrapping her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, caressing it as I listen to Bella's heart slow. She grips my chin attempting to pull my attention to her, fighting to pull me into a kiss, but I resist.

"Stop," I order her, glaring into her red, furious eyes.

"You want this pet?" she sneers. "Then you train her. You teach her and keep her and the other two out of my path or else…"

The threat is on the tip of my mouth, but the moment Bella's heart takes its final beat, my anger melts. My focus is only on the woman on the bed before me.

When Bella finally opened her eyes, everything faded away for me. Nothing else mattered besides her. Pulling out of Maria's tight clutches, I carefully make my way to the edge of the bed. I don't want to spook Bella. I want us to take this nice and easy. No running, maybe a just little snarling before I can get her fed.

However, Maria has other ideas when she yells, "Major, mi amor! Why are doing this to us?"

Flashing my head around in anger, I growl at her as she smirks at me while nodding at something over my shoulder. Turning around, I see Bella cowering away in the corner of the bed as she practically hugs the walls and whimpers. She looks like a scared little cat, panting and on the verge of screaming if anyone touches her. One wrong move and she'll be on the attack.

I know this all too well, having been here before myself.

Carefully, I take a step forward to my newborn wife only to have her hiss at me and slam back into the wall, cracking it. She's not use to the strength or the sounds around her, so she turns to inspect the wall with a look of wonder in her eye. A small smile graces my face at her curiosity. She's like a small child unaware of the world, and wants to see and hear everything all at once. Yet, her small, curvaceous body reminds me of the woman that had just been writhing and moaning beneath me nights before.

Pushing my desire aside, I focus on getting Bella to trust me despite Maria's unwanted presence in the room. I know Bella is scared. Everything seems new, and it scares her. As impossible as it is at the moment, I have to reach out to her. Newborns are mostly unstable with exception of Peter. Although, his first few minutes into this life was one of incoherence when he attacked Bella. I'd secretly hoped Bella would've been like him once awake, but right now, she seems more like a typical newborn.

Scared, curious and hungry.

Nonetheless, I have to reach out. I have to get her to leave the room with me. Get her fed and then check on Charlotte, who no doubt has already woken up. Listening into the other room, I hear no heartbeat whatsoever and it confirms my thought that my once human confidante is now a vampire as is my Bella.

With a low snarl at Maria as she softly giggles at Bella while she attempts to unnerve her, I take another careful step forward. Bella's attention switches from the wall before her and lands on me with a deep growl as she crouches on the bed while watching my every move. It excites me to know she's so feisty and it will be a thrill to train her, but first I need to know if she'll obey me.

"Bella?" I try as she backs into the wall once more, cocking her head to the side. "Bella, you need to come to me." With my hand extended, I offer her my assistance to get her off the bed. If she is anything like Peter, then she should be miraculously coherent enough to be able to understand me from behind the bloodlust.

She looks at the hand and back at me continuously, her beautiful crimson eyes going at a fast pace, but she makes no move to leave the corner.

"Bella, come to me." I say a little firmer this time. But like before, she merely continues to eye my outstretched hand and my eyes.

Dropping my voice, I decide to order her. As her sire, I have the ability aside from my empathy, to order her to obey me and I think it is needed this time. "Bella, _come to me_," I order her with a deep snarl.

She gasps, looking frightened for a second, probably as she feels herself having no other choice but to respond to my order. I want to smile triumphantly when Bella moves off the bed, standing by it with her head held down as she fumbles with her fingers. But as the exhilarated feeling of being able to at least command Bella takes hold of me, Maria decides to let her presence be known by ruining my progress and stirring up trouble.

"Ah! mi amor, you're wasting your time! Kill her or I will!" she shouts. "Kill her now!"

In that moment, two things happen simultaneously.

Bella drops in a crouch, growling at us both and I have Maria by the throat against the wall once more, ready to rip her head off for doing that. She gasps for air while clawing at my hand. "You…you despicable creature!" I growl out.

Maria says nothing in return. She merely smiles and stops clawing at my hand as I feel the gush of wind move pass me. Following it, I look toward the window just in time to see Bella leaping through it.

With a look back at Maria, my decision is made.

"No, mi amor, no," she says as if reading my mind. "Don't you _dare_ go after her! Don't!"

However, Maria's screeches become nothing but a distant sound as I run after Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to xobellaitaliaox!<strong>_

_**Next: Jasper catches up with his wife. Did he do the right thing? Will he forsake Maria for Bella? Will Maria release her hold on the major without a fight?**_


	23. Bella The Vampire

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Her speed was incredible as she races through the woods ahead of me. It's hard for me to admit, but I actually have a hard time keeping up with her. She laughs as she ducks and weaves through the trees. She leaps from boulder to boulder, from tree to tree; merely jumping on some and knocking over others in laughter as she enjoys her run. She even tries to block my path by knocking down a few trees ahead of me.

We continue to run as far as possible. I don't even care. All I want to do is catch up with her. I'm no longer worried about her fear as her emotions are open to me and I feel nothing but glee and curiosity.

However, I want to hear from her and I need to get her fed. Maria said that Peter, Bella, and Charlotte are my responsibility, so I have to ensure that all are well fed and ready to be trained.

"Bella! Stop!"

The sound of my voice brings her to a sudden stop. I actually almost knock her over, but the minute I touch her, she growls and hits me in the chest. The move sends me flying yards away from her and she giggles.

Damn newborn strength.

I'm back on my feet in a second and race back to her. She is in a crouch and waiting. Apparently, she wants to fight. Circling her, I watch as she takes in my every move with a smirk on her face.

I could use my empathy on her, but I don't want to. I want to see what my wife can do; so I attack.

Bella has me pinned to the ground in a second, her foot digging into my neck and forcing my mouth into the dirt and grass. Grabbing her foot, I throw her off and am on my feet in a second.

But so is she.

She has me pinned to the ground again and every move I try to use on her, she counters without much effort. It puzzles me, but I don't stop to think. It's too impossible to decipher at the moment when I am trying to scold her in a way.

Unless, she has a gift.

When she drops me to the ground again, she moves close to my ear, hissing and then purring as she licks it and whispers, "I see you." She bites the same ear and then smacks my behind and runs off laughing as I give chase.

I am furious at not being able to win against her, but I mostly want to know what she means.

_How can she see me? What does that mean?_

Falling behind, I shout, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I see you." She shouts back, giggling.

Increasing my speed, I almost catch up with her, but she dodges me. Each time she evades me, she laughs and the sound of it reminds me of the ones from my newly found memories of her and I, when we were human.

My Bella is no longer human. She's now a vampire and mine…forever.

The thought makes me smile happily as I gladly chase after her. She's got to be hungry and I definitely have to feed. The smell of blood coursing through a human's veins reaches me as their heartbeats sound in my ear, delighting me; it will be my pleasure to show Bella how to feed. I watch as she comes to a sudden stop, probably picking up the scent herself. I stop and wait patiently for her to acknowledge me.

She sniffs the air and purrs. It excites me as I start to think of how exhilarating it will be to watch her take them down.

Nothing will please me more.

Bella spins around to face me, and I stroll over to her. The humans are close. Approximately to the right of where we are standing, but Bella is oddly looking toward her left. I don't question her as her face lights up and she hungrily licks her lips. The simple move entices me in more ways than one and I feel my trousers tighten as I involuntarily project my lust on to her.

Looking back at me, she cocks an eyebrow and smirks, but makes no further move in regards to my state of lust. Instead, she sniffs the air once more, and then looks in the direction where we'll find the humans, and then back to the left again.

"Do you smell that, Jasper? I'm so very hungry. Doesn't it smell wonderful?"

Her voice is so damn alluring. The sound of it soothes me, and I want nothing more than to gather her in my arms and never let go, while begging her to say more.

"Yes, I'm sure you are, darlin'."

She flashes her head around at the sentiment and smiles slyly, "I want it."

"Then by all means, Bella, you should go and get it." She laughs and races off with me in tow, ecstatic that I'll get to see her in action.

Bella amazes me. Not only is she alert enough to respond to me and fight me, but she can even identify and follow a scent based solely on her decision. She can even question me with intellect. But again, I may have to take that into consideration given that she has this idea that she _sees_ me, or perhaps she can just anticipate my next move.

Maybe.

Bella pulls to a stop and crouches down sniffing and purring at whatever scent she's picked up. I personally want to know what she could possibly find so enticing when we've long since left the humans behind in the other direction. What can she sense, that's so good, that it lures her away the humans?

Perhaps I've set my hopes too high, and they're about to be dashed. Maybe, she is a typical newborn after all, confused by her bloodlust.

When she runs off, I sigh in disappointment and follow.

"Bella, where are you going?" I decide to ask, staying close to her as she weaves through the trees.

"They're here!" she shouts back, increasing her speed.

"What is?"

She doesn't answer, just runs ahead at top speed. What can she be after? The only thing I smell is…

Abruptly, she leaps toward her target, growling and fighting with it as she takes it down. The sight of Bella rolling around with a grizzly bear as he tries to pry her off his back shocks me to no extent.

_What is she doing? _

The bear claws at its back trying to get to Bella, but she holds strong until she finally sinks her sharp teeth into his neck.

"Bella, stop!" I shout, but she doesn't listen. Instead, she drains the animal, dropping him to the forest floor.

"Ah! Try it," she says with a smile, exhilarated from her first kill. "It's far better."

"What?" I yell in astonishment. "Get up here, now!"

Yet again, she doesn't listen, only goes after another bear that's trying to get away. She leaps on the animal and much like the previous one, I watch as they fight and she latches on to its neck, draining it.

On one hand, I'm disappointed in her choice of a first meal, but I'm also proud at her immediate skill in feeding. She has great technique for a newborn. She isn't wild and irrational. No, my Bella is calculated and even a bit sensual in her strategy. The way she teases the animal, getting it riled up before pouncing on him is a sight to behold.

As she feeds, a memory of us in the woods as humans hits me, and I suddenly remember her brother and me teaching her to hunt. She was always like this, wasn't she? I can remember myself admiring her and having to fight my own basic instinct to act like a gentleman around her. It was hard to be under Peter's watchful eye when all I wanted to do was hold Bella and kiss her.

Peter. He was apparently a very good friend. Yet, now as a newborn, he almost killed her. He almost took my Bella away from me. He's lucky I was able to save her or else he would have been a pile of ash by now.

Human friend or not.

The growl of a third bear brings me out of my thoughts as the animal approaches Bella. She has her second meal pinned as this bear begins to charge toward her. A fierce feeling of protectiveness comes over me and I race to the animal, blocking its path.

It growls and stands on its hind legs, but I have it by its throat.

"Bite," Bella encourages me. Looking back at her, I'm stunned by her request. So she repeats it as she drops her meal and approaches me. "Bite, it'll be new to you, but it's not a bad taste. Try it."

With my eyes solely on her, I can feel the animal struggling against my hold and its heart thumping against its chest. Something calls to me and I don't know why, but I believe and trust her. So pulling the bear to me, I tear my eyes away from her and sink my teeth into it as it howls. She's right, the blood indeed tastes different, but it actually holds potential. Bella circles me and the beast as I drain it; I'm amazed that I feel nothing.

Unlike my previous victims, I am not plagued with its worry or sadness; simply nothing but utter silence. Looking down at my conquered prey, I suddenly feel disgusted with myself. However, a small part of me continues to feel elated that I've felt nothing.

"Why?" I ask her, wanting to know why she'd do this. Why go after an animal instead of a human? Our only source, as I had once thought.

"Because I don't want a human," she answers directly.

"How can that be?"

She doesn't answer; instead she looks down at her dress, surveying herself. "Damn, now I'm all dirty."

"Answer me, Bella!" I order her.

She lifts her eyes to me, smirking and purrs out, "You love the thrill that you feel when you order others around, don't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand, wanting to know what she was getting at.

"Well, if you can't figure it out, then…" She doesn't say anything else. She simply runs off into the woods, and again, I follow.

I come upon Bella by a stream as she squats down, splashing the water on her face, rinsing off the dried blood. Wanting to be close to her, I follow suit, moving beside her and washing the remnants of our meal off of myself.

"I wonder if my eyes will be like yours or different?" she ponders aloud.

"I don't know," I admit to her, and I really didn't. "All the vampires that I've come across or fought against have had eyes like mine."

"I hope they're different," she says as she stands.

Standing up, I ask, "Why?"

She smiles. "Well, it's quite simple, my love. I…don't…want…your…whore's…eyes."

I'm taken aback by her comment, but before I can say anything, Bella goes on, "Oh, you thought I wouldn't remember? Unluckily for your _Maria_, I'm not like you. I could feel it when I was changing. I heard it and smelled it when I woke up. When I opened my eyes, all I wanted to see was…you. If it wasn't for her being there, it might have been a sweeter reunion for us. But alas, this was better."

Her speech stuns me silent. However, the bit about her feeling, hearing and smelling everything around her before becoming aware of it all, astounds me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wanting her to explain. If she knows these things then she must have an explanation for it all.

"She didn't tell you a whole lot, did she?" she muses. "Just uses you, huh?"

The insult ignites my anger and I move to grab her by her throat. But with a flick of Bella's wrist, I'm sent flying back against two trees, taking them down under my weight.

She runs toward me and without reaching for my hand, pulls me up toward her with a simple crooks of her finger. The move shocks and amazes me, but I don't say a word.

"Hmm, I saw myself doing that," she says as she begins to circle me before whispering, "In my dreams."

"Your dreams?" I repeat incredulously.

"Yes."

"How is that possible?" I need to know her gifts and how they work.

"That, I do not know," she says. "I just seem to know everything that surrounds…you."

"Me?"

"Yes," she whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Don't," I command. "I want you to tell me how you can do these things, nothing more."

Bella growls, hisses and then roars as she steps away from me. "Why?"

"What?" I ask confused by her question.

"How could I fade from your mind so easily that she was able to manipulate you?" she asks, hissing in anger. "Didn't I mean more? Wasn't I ever present in your mind? Didn't your mind, body and soul miss me as I had missed you?"

"How can you remember?" I whisper at a loss for words at what she just said.

"Because of the pain!" she shouts. "Because of _you_."

"Bella…" I warn. If she dares to overstep her bounds, then I…

"No! You need to know," she demands. "I feel you, Jasper. I see everything. I saw every move you'd make when you attacked me and I know that you feel the need to reprimand me right now. I'm your wife! But there is something else, something inside my mind that just makes me know. I don't know if I'll be able to see others, but I _know_ that I can see, hear, and feel you." She palms my face, drawing me closer as she kisses my lips softly before going on, "I don't care if you can't remember, I'll remember for us both. I've given up everything, my life, my humanity, all for you. But for what? This is how you pay me back? By pledging your allegiance to that…that thing!"

"That is enough!" I roar.

She dashes away from me and drops in to a crouch, growling, "You dare defend her to me?"

"Bella," I warn again. "You need to learn your place."

At my final words, she attacks. I go to grab her, but she moves out of my hold, pinning me to the ground, much like she had with the bear, but I wasn't the bear. Moving out of her hold, I grab and throw her some yards away. She's back in front of me in an instant, growling as her foot connects with my chest and sends me flying. She rushes to me, ready for more, but before she can attack, I grab her and pin her to ground. We roll and tumble through the woods, taking trees down under our weight and power.

Finally, after what seems like hours of fighting, I have her pinned to a tree as she gasps for unnecessary air. "You will respect me and my maker," I say in a harsh tone. "Make no doubt, I will kill you if necessary. What we were has nothing to do with what we are now. I am your sire and you will be my soldier, that's it!"

"What about us?" she croaks out.

"Us…I love you and I always will. I know that now, but we must move forward and accept our roles in this new life. We are more, Bella, so much more."

She presses against my chest with a roar and sends me flying across the woods. She then races to me, crouching down as she seethes, "Don't you dare, Jasper Whitlock! Don't you dare feed me that tramps self-righteous lies! There _is_ so much more for us. But it's out there in the world where she can't affect us. Where she can't infect you anymore. Where her lies will be nothing but a distant past. But she can't have that, can she?" Cocking her head to the side, she smirks, "She just fed you lies so that she could keep you close to win her pathetic war. I don't know how she does it, but I will find out and free you. I swear to you as your love and wife, I will free you from her hold."

Standing tall, she again pulls me up with the crook of her finger.. Chuckling, she finishes, "Whether you like it or not." She then scoffs and walks away from me.

With her back to me, I admit what's been happening to me ever since she came into my life. "I feel _you_, more than others." I say to her. "I feel the need to be around you, to not be away from you. It is beyond my call as your sire and I know now that we had a life together, but what is this hold?"

Looking back, she smiles cunningly and says, "Charlotte will explain."

"What?" I ask, curious if her so called visions before awakening, showed her this. I know I should believe her. A side of me is pleading for me to trust Bella, but these visions... I cannot. They make me feel weak. To know that Bella knows things about me or us before my own knowledge leaves me feeling paralyzed. To yield to her at this critical moment would be wrong. What kind of leader would I be, to yield to such a thing as visions? Perhaps Bella is just too attached to our past and I need to break that tie.

I remember most of my past, but I will not allow it to affect my future.

Between what happened with us four nights ago and the fear of Bella going through her change, I have been having more and more memories. I've seen my mother, father, my sisters, and even myself as a child. I saw myself viciously attacking some man after he'd been particularly rude to Bella. It all came throttling through my mind as I waited for her to open her eyes for me, so I don't need her constant reminders and I should tell her as such.

"You're lost in thought, Major," she says in a teasing tone. "Someone could have attacked you."

"Oh really?" I inquire as she stalks me as if I'm her prey. "And what makes you think that they would've survived it?"

"They wouldn't," she says with a laugh. "You're very good."

"Hmm…you…"

"Found it strange that I didn't move or scream for the first portion of my change," she says, finishing my thought.

"Yes. Why is that?"

"I honestly don't know." She chuckles out. "But it was when I started hearing and feeling you. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell you that I was there and that I could hear you, but couldn't."

"That is strange," I comment as she runs her hands across my shoulders.

"It is," she agrees, her eyes displaying the desire that she feels as she looks me up and down. She pounces on me with a laugh before I can react. I quickly switch our positions, lying between her welcoming legs as thoughts of our lovemaking, while she was still human, run through my mind.

"Mmmm…." She moans, arching her hips into me. "I feel you."

"I'm allowing you to," I tell her.

"Yes, you can manipulate emotions. You're an Empath," she says with a soft moan.

"And how do you know that?"

"I told you. What you know, I know."

"Mmm…" The sounds she makes travels straight to my lower region and I thrust my hips into hers. She kisses me; our mouths reveling in the feeling of being upon each others as we open them, allowing our tongues to dance. Bella's soft moans bewitch me, propelling me to drive my hips into her faster and harder as she lifts her own to meet my urgency.

Tearing her lips from mine, she kisses and nips her way to my neck, taking it between her teeth as I swap our positions to have her on top of me. "Uh…Bella…ah." The feel of teeth against my flesh is exquisite as she diligently works against my throat sending shivers through me.

I pull us up, slamming her against a tree and leaving her grunting under the sudden movement. Grasping my face, she giggles and pulls my lips to hers. Teeth collide, tongues battle until Bella relinquishes control to me, allowing me to devour her mouth. She pushes on my chest, tearing her lips from mine to moan out while my mouth takes up purchase above her hypnotic bosom.

The power of her strong hands pushing me away makes me laugh out as she drops into a crouch, smirking, "You didn't think I was going to make it easy, did you, Major?"

"My, my," I drawl, "My very own little temptress."

She nods cheekily as I slowly walk over to her while she purrs and rises to her feet. I push her back against the tree, moving in to kiss her once more, but she dodges it. She moves away and I chase after her. She steals kisses whenever she pops up behind me and when I catch her. I pressed my mouth against hers in earnest, enjoying the feel of her lips on mine before she fights me off and runs off laughing.

"Awww…come on Major, try," she teases as she runs ahead of me.

Catching up, I grab, and chuck her across the forest floor, racing to catch her before she lands. She laughs at the move as I cradle her in my arms, but with a quick kiss on my lips, she wrestles me to the ground and runs off just when I think she wants something else. Growling, I follow her as we tear through the woods, attacking each other with hard touches and soft kisses before I finally catch her and she allows me to pin her to the ground, crashing our lips together.

I will not allow her to get away again until I have gotten what I want. What only my wife and lover can provide me with. If she can sense me at all times, then she must be aware of my desire to be inside her at the moment. With Bella, I feel so many things differently. Nothing is the same as it was with Maria. I don't feel rushed by my desires or bloodlust. I feel content, relaxed, and happy. With Maria, it's about the present and carnal pleasures we can conquer. With Bella, it's about the need to make it last. It's about wanting our time together to never end, and with her as a vampire, I now can have that.

With Bella, I feel so…alive.

She writhes and moans beneath me in lust, her body pleading with me to take it, to do as I see fit while she moans, "Take me, Jasper."

"I love you," I tell her, projecting the emotion with all I am worth.

Closing her eyes, she ceases her movements before gracing me with her delicate smile as she breathes out, "I love you too."

Reaching under her dress, my hands crawl at a leisurely pace up her sides as she stares me down. Her eyes hold a challenge I am willing to accept and I surprise her by ripping her undergarments away.

"In a hurry, are we?" She laughs.

"Talkative, aren't we?" I counter while removing my trousers without moving off of her.

Silence falls around us and with a sigh, I pushed into her. Our mingled moans please me as I slide home, reveling in the feel of her bosom against me as she arches up at the feeling of me within her. To be inside of her again is beyond pleasurable. It is home. It was what had been missing, what I had been yearning for.

Bella is what had been missing from my arms and I didn't listen to my body as it yearned for its mate. For so long, I dulled my senses, played the fool, but no more. I will not live without Bella anymore. Being with her will keep the yearning at bay and it'll rest my weary mind as I've found the one that makes my dead heart seemingly beat.

We waste no time as our hips move in an undulated passion. Our bodies are hungry for each other and we answer their needs with each thrust. Her sex wraps me within its walls as I push deeper into her. Her face is the picture of wild abandon as she arches off the ground, moaning out, "Oooh…Jasper!" The sound of my true name on her lips pulls at something inside me and I push harder into her, happy that my Bella is no longer a delicate human, but a newborn vampire who I need not hold back with.

She pushes her clothed breasts in my face, seeking more. The once beautiful blue dress that I'd ordered to be put on her, now seems like an offensive material blocking me from the rosy hardened peaks and round mound of her bosom. I want to lick and suck on them, but her gown is in my way.

In a frenzied pace, I rip the top of the material as Bella gasps and laughs, revealing her hefty mounds and taut nipples to me. Taking a nipple into my mouth as I drive into her, I nibble on it while caressing the other as Bella writhes beneath me.

She accepts every vigorous thrust with a breathy moan, and then throws back forceful ones of her own as she satisfies my hunger for her.

The animal in me has reared its head long ago and I roar in desire as Bella fills my loins with nothing but uninhibited passion. Lifting her up in to my arms with me still within her, I move us over to a tree, bracing her against it as I push my length harder and faster into her while she screams and claws at my back, ripping my vest and shirt off.

The move and the desire she is projecting fuels me and with each slap of my hips I drive her closer to the edge; she only screams for more.

"Yes! Yes, Jasper! Don't stop! Yes!"

To hear her pleas as her nails dig into my skin drives me closer and closer to that familiar edge as her walls clench around me. Bouncing her up and down on my length, I fight to hold on, not wanting to leap over the edge without her. Her walls tighten around me and she screams in pleasure as we tumble to the ground, finding our releases together.

We roll over and over again, each taking the position of being on top of one another as we ride out our orgasms.

Bella is a feisty being. She fights to be on top as our desire mounts once again, but I subdue her. Tightening my grip on her hands, I pull them above her head, keeping them there as I start to move once more. Our passion ignites and once again, we are lost in ecstasy as I let myself go, driving into her with fiery abandon.

She moans and hisses. Her sounds driving me mad with the need to bite her.

Sinking my teeth in the soft flesh above her heart, I mark Bella as mine and mine alone. She surprises me as she groans at the feeling and holds my head against her, gripping my hair with all her strength. She thrusts her hips erratically at me, forcing me to let go and meet her eyes as our hips move relentlessly against each other.

Unwilling to let go of the pleasure coursing through us, Bella switches our position, moving to sit on top of me, bracing her hands against my chest and riding me as we climb that peripheral edge once again.

She is so beautiful.

Watching Bella as she pushes herself harder and faster on top of me, seeking, searching for that familiar feeling, I find myself becoming more and more enamored with her. The more she moves, the more memories of us lost in the throes of passion hit me. With a sigh, I close my eyes to the beauty on top of me and let myself go. Lowering my walls, I allow her to feel everything. My love for her, my lust for her body, and my desire for her heart, mind, body and soul.

Opening my eyes to her, I watch as her pitch black eyes survey me as her walls tighten around my member.

"Uuhh…I…" she tries to get out, her hips moving erratically as I gripped her thighs, guiding her movements. "I love you." She finally says before throwing her head back and screaming as her orgasm washed over her, taking me with her. Together, we ride out our passion.

Bella's eyes meet mine and with a wicked glint, she moves to my neck. I sigh as her razor sharp teeth sink into the flesh there, effectively marking me as hers.

"I love you," I whisper as she places her bite upon the same spot that Maria had laid hers. I should be angry, but nothing but love seems to be radiating from me for the woman in my arms.

Our hips come to a stop as she licks, sucks and kisses my collarbone while my hands stay firmly upon her bare behind. Leaning up to my ear, she inhales my scent, purring, and then whispers as she nips at my earlobe, "Mine."

She repeats the mantra over and over as our passion grows once more and with a deep growl, I take her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to my girls for making this look great! <strong>_

_**Next: Jasper and Bella return to Maria. What will she think of their bond?**_


	24. The Major's Coven

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of****the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Rain pelts down on us as Bella laughs and dances around me before I drag her down to the ground. She's a bundle of happiness, smiling as she looks at me with nothing but love radiating through her beautiful red eyes. I crawl on top of her, pressing my lips to hers in earnest. She responds in kind, taking my face in her hands and deepening the kiss. Her lips are soft and welcoming as they move against my own. Pushing my tongue into her waiting mouth, I massage it with my own while we lose ourselves in the mirth coursing through us.

When I pull away, I'm greeted with the most adorable pout on her ruby lips. Switching our positions, Bella moves to lie on top of me, purring as she nuzzles my neck and gently kisses her bite mark.

"We have to go back," I tell her, hating the words as they spill from my lips.

"No…" she mumbles against my neck.

"We have to."

"No, we don't," she says with finality in her tone as she rises up to meet my eyes.

"Yes, we do," I growl, glaring at her as she holds my gaze. "I will not abandon my soldiers."

"We are not soldiers," she states, hissing through her teeth as she swiftly moves off me. "This is a war that wasn't meant for us. Why should we go back?" Her back is to me now and I feel robbed of her wondrous eyes.

"You have family there," I remind her, listening to soft gasp that leaves her at the mention of Peter. "What about Peter?"

"Peter," she whispers before spinning to me. A feeling of dread awakes her as she utters, "Charlotte! Jasper, one of the female vampires that's always with Maria, she…she bit Charlotte. Is she?"

"No," I answer, sending her a wave of calm. Moving closer, I pull her to me and lie back down, gathering her into my arms as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Peter," she says softly. "He was there and the vampire…I think he…I think he killed her, Jasper, then he bit me. That part is fuzzy, but I remember the pain coursing through me."

"It might be," I say. "But there is a lot that you remember that I didn't when I first awakened."

"What was that like for you?"

"A blur is the best way I can explain it," I tell her. "Everything was this big blur. Everything was moving too fast, sounded too loud, and I couldn't remember a thing. But Maria was there. She claimed that she saved me…" Bella bristles at my words and a snarl leaves her. "…darlin', I didn't remember a thing so I mistakenly took her word for it."

"I can't deny that it isn't good to have you again, but the betrayal I feel," she pauses, and with a deep sigh, she continues, "It's so strong, and hard for me to let go of. I know that she's bad for you. I know that you will not be…all you can if you don't leave."

I say nothing return and she moves to lie on my chest as I run my fingers through her mahogany tresses. Her hair seems longer now, and as my fingers swim through each curl, the move somehow relaxes me.

I ask her if I always did this.

"Sometimes," she answers. "I never knew why you did it, but I always enjoyed it. It relaxed me too."

"Does it still?" I ask with a smile.

She looks up at me and presses her lips to mine in a soft kiss, whispering as she moves away, "Still does."

As night falls around us with the light rain long since passed, Bella decides to blurt something out that both confuses and surprises me. "Which one of you loves me?"

The question confuses me and I don't want to get into the fact that I'd been thinking the same thing.

"Answer me, please," she pleads as she moves to sit up beside me.

Placing a hand behind my head, I stare up at the stars in the clear night sky while Bella patiently awaits my answer. It still astonishes me how well behaved she is. Most newborns are like curious children, but not Bella. No, there is not a stir or any sense of movement as she awaits my reply.

She just sits there with her hands folded in her lap, fingers entwined, peering down at me. Many thoughts of how I can reply to this question runs through my mind. She's right to ask, but will she understand my answer?

"If you share, I may be able to help you," she offers.

My eyes snap to hers. "In what way?"

"Share and I'll let you know," she says with a smirk.

I know I can trust Bella. Every fiber of my being says so. It is unlike with Maria where I sometimes question her actions. No, everything in me trusts Bella, and I feel like a fool now for how I'd treated when I found her. But I was afraid of the strange feelings within me and what that would've met. How could I have felt such love for a human I'd just met?

"Before I found you, I knew something was missing. I just didn't know what. Through everything with Maria…" she growls at the name, and I chuckle. "Bella, please listen."

"I will, but just the mention of her makes me want to rip this entire forest apart."

"I know."

"Please, tell me," she pleads.

With a sigh, I return my attention to the stars as I go on, "I tried to force myself to feel something for her, and in doing that, it deluded me into believing that I did feel...love. But it was more like adoration. She didn't know of my struggle, and I now know why I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you were out there, darlin'," I tell her, dashing from my position on the ground to sit beside her.

"So what did you do?"

I laugh as I thought of my unlikely friendship with Charlotte. "I struck up an unlikely friendship."

"Charlotte?" Bella asks with a small smile.

"Yes, Charlotte."

"What did she do?" she asks.

"She listened. She advised me and she helped me find you."

"How?"

"I started to get these flashes. I'd see bits and pieces of my life, _our life_, but I never truly understood it."

"Why?"

"Well, Maria had told me that I was just a lonely soldier when she found me and that I begged her to be changed into a vampire. She said I explained to her that I had no one."

"She needed you to think you were alone so you wouldn't go looking," Bella says softly, the hurt evident in her voice.

"But I should've when I started to have these feelings," I tell her.

"What feelings?"

"This yearning," I say. "Nothing would fulfill it. I'd pulled Charlotte out of bed the day before I found you and she merely listened as always and then told me to go hunt. But while out there, the most alluring scent found me and I followed it to you."

"I'm glad you did," she whispers.

I pull her closer reveling in the feel of her skin upon mine while murmuring in her ear, "I am too."

"You haven't answered my question though." She smiles.

"Which one of us loves you?"

"Yes. That question."

"Both," I say with conviction. "I loved you as the human I was, and I will forever love you as the vampire I am."

"As will I," she says sadly. "No matter what happens, never forget that I love you."

"You're saying that as if you're leaving," I snarl. "You can't…"

"Leave? I know," she says, a hint of sadness etched in her lovely voice. "You'll never let me go, Jasper, and I will have to join your army. But what if I fall? I may not be a strong fighter like you are, so just what if?"

"Bella, I will rip them all apart," I snarl. "No one will touch you. No one will dare."

"Maria?" she says.

"She will have to go through me and if she dares to cross me then she'll pay with her life."

"She'll try," she says in almost a whisper. "Peter, Charlotte and I only have one year and after that we'll die. Am I right?"

"Yes, but how do you know…" I start before she finishes for me.

"I'm sorry for all you've had to do for her. I know you didn't want to kill them. I know she made you. You are not that person and I'm sure you would've seen more use in them beyond their one year." She speaks as if she was there every time I'd have to take a newborn's life following Maria's orders to do so.

"I would've," I confess. "It was hard to feel their fear and remorse."

"I'm sure it was."

We fall into a comfortable silence after that. Before a question that has been bothering me finds its way to my lips. "What are your gifts?"

"My gifts?" she asks in quizzical tone.

"The things you can do," I explain.

Bella looks pensive for a while before she responds, "I know that I can see what you'll do next and also the past. Some images are blurry while others are as clear as day."

"Not just anticipate?"

"I can do that too, but only when we're fighting," she says.

I suddenly feel a bit remorseful for what she might have seen surrounding myself and Maria. Bella seems to pick up on this, and smiles. "Jasper, I told you, some images are blurry at best. Something I'm thankful for."

"As am I, but I still need to say, I'm sorry."

"It's-"

"Don't say 'it's okay'," I tell her. "I was wrong."

"Okay then." She smiles. "But, I'm not sure if I can read others. Probably only you."

"We'll try that out."

"Okay, well, I also know that I have this thing that I can do to keep others away from me," she says.

"I felt that." She smirks at my response. "You slapped me clear across the woods, woman." Her laugh is like music to my ears as I playfully growl and pull her closer to me, taking us both to the ground.

"We'll figure it all out, Bella," I say as she closes her beautiful eyes to me.

"I wonder what they'll look like since you don't want humans?" It's more of a question to myself as I run my fingers over her closed lids before she opens them to me.

"They'll be golden," she says.

"How do you…?" I hold my tongue, letting the question die in my throat.

"It was one of the things I dreamed of before awakening to this new life," she says. "I was running through this woodsy area and you were giving chase, but it was our eyes that caught my attention."

"Why, because yours were this golden color?"

"No, because yours was too."

I move to say something, but Bella crushes her lips to mine igniting a fire within me. Soft kisses are exchanged until desire traps us once more and we give in to our needs. However, our frenzied pace from before is replaced by slow and sensual lovemaking. We unhurriedly reach our peak, leaping over the edge together with whispers of our love and devotion to each other.

A devotion that I have no intention of breaking ever again. I'll always find my way back to Bella.

Kisses are stolen as we redress in our partially ruined clothes. I begrudgingly watch Bella pull her dress up, swearing to myself that I'd have her out of the offensive material and into my arms once we make it back to my quarters. A groan leaves me when she begs me to lace up the back. "I will have you out of it as soon as we're back," I murmur in her ear, nibbling on the edge of it as she purrs.

"Mmm…I can't wait." She pushes her behind back against my crotch, and I have to fight myself not to take her again. I'll have to stay satisfied with the fill of her I'd already gotten...at least for now.

I wish that we had the time to stay like this for days; naked and unburdened by our attires while making love whenever and wherever we choose. No one to watch us. As that thought passes through my mind, I strengthen my resolve to deal with Maria upon our arrival.

We race back to the compound; Bella beside me as we take off in a full run with her laughter ringing in my ears. A smile graces my face at her enthusiasm, but as soon as our feet touch base and Maria's scent hits me, the smile turns into a scowl.

Anger rises in me, but it is interrupted by Charlotte's happiness when she hears Bella. She races to the front door, and a squeal leaves her when she sees Bella by my side. Bella sighs happily and whispers, "Thank you for saving her."

I nod, and turn to kiss her forehead as a gasp leaves Maria at the move. I don't care at all as I watch as Charlotte take off in a full run toward Bella with Peter on her tail. Samuel is behind them, but he pulls to a stop, choosing to walk leisurely toward me.

"Thanks you for ensuring that they were fed in my absence," I say to him.

"Yes, Sir," he replies, coming to stand before me.

Bella moves from my side, straightens her back and walks out to meet Charlotte. A smile is spread across her lovely face as she accepts Charlotte with open arms. Charlotte comes slamming into her with an excited squeal and they both go flying to the ground. They roll around like children, laughing and hugging before jumping up into crouches. Peter comes to stand alongside me while Bella and Charlotte playfully growl at one another. A wave of anxiety leaves Maria but her assumptions are wrong. She thinks the girls are about to fight, but Bella and Charlotte's emotions say otherwise.

They are nothing but happy to see each other. I chuckle darkly, shaking my head in her direction and Maria's face falls into a sneer as a wave of anger hits me.

"Major," Peter says in a cautious tone. Ignoring Maria, I look toward him.

"Peter," I reply, sending him a wave of calm. "It's alright. I'll repay you for hurting her in training."

He smiles and then chuckles darkly. "I look forward to it, Jasper. But you have to know, I didn't mean it. I'd never intentionally hurt my baby sister. It's just the thirst was unbearable and I'd already smelt that sweet in the room, so I had to have some."

"I blame you for hurting Bella, but it's no fault of yours that there was already blood in the room," I tell him as Bella and Charlotte continue to laugh and play. "It's the vampire you killed that caused that. But trust me, all who dare cross me will be held accountable for it." I'm not looking at Peter when I say this. Instead, my sights are set on Maria and I smirk as a tremor runs through her at my words.

"I guess they're happy to see each other," Peter comments looking toward his sister and Charlotte, who are now some yards away from us but under the watchful eye of Samuel.

"He really helped us," Peter says. "You're a good Major as always."

"I'd like you to explain that to me," I tell him. "It's the part of my life that I still can't remember."

"Well, the short of it is, you were a Major in the Civil War, one of the youngest. But you had an air for command. You were damn good at it. A good head on your shoulders."

"And you?" I ask.

"I was a good soldier, who like Samuel over there, knew a good leader when we saw one."

We say nothing further on the subject. However, I'll be asking Peter sometime in the future to sit down with me and explain all we'd been through in the war. I watch Maria and Lucy make their way over to us. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as Maria and Lucy move closer. My body feels as if it's an enemy on the approach and I should ready for an attack. Maria's face is the picture of rage.

Before Bella, this would have affected me and would've left me wanting to find a way back into her good graces. However, now, I couldn't care less.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," Charlotte says, her excitement coursing through me, almost sending me to my knees as she and Bella make their way to our sides. Charlotte goes right into Peter's arms, and I'll have to question him about that. Bella wraps her hand in mine and kisses my mark.

"Have you fed?" Bella asks while she moves to touch Charlotte's face, surveying her crimson eyes. Charlotte doesn't move away. Apparently, I have another special vampire on my hands. Charlotte is also another unlikely newborn.

"Yes, Peter and Samuel took me," Charlotte tells her, pointing toward Bella's brother and the young boy standing behind Bella like a bodyguard with his eyes trained on Maria and Lucy as he softly growls.

"Peter..." Bella whispers as she slowly moves her hand away from Charlotte's face to stare at her brother.

Instead of the happiness I thought I'd feel coming from Peter, all I have is his apprehension and nervousness. His face is a picture of fear as he heaves unnecessary breaths while cowering away from his sister. His red eyes hold nothing but apologies while Bella's hold nothing but happiness while she leaves my side with me softly growling at her absence.

"Peter…" she whispers to him as she approaches him.

Charlotte moves to my side. "Major." She smirks, taking in my torn shirt.

"Charlotte." I answer in kind while looking on at the reunion between Peter and Bella. He looks like a small child who's about to be scolded. Bella is hesitant, but still very happy to see him.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he pleads as he closes the gap between them, taking her in his arms and hugging her to him. "I am so sorry, I couldn't control it, but it would have been alright. I knew he would get there in time to stop me."

Bella smiles knowingly at me as my head whips between the two of them.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I don't exactly know how I knew, but I was certain that you'd make it there in time to stop me," he says before turning his attention to his sister. "But I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Bella pulls him back into a hug. He accepts it, laughing happily as he lifts her off the ground, spinning her.

"I love you, Little Bit," he says.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Maria sneers as she interrupts their reunion. "The little family is reunited. How nice of you, Major, to bring your whore and her brother back together. Oh! And look, you've included your little slave in the happy bunch. Major, you need to remember who is in charge."

"They will only answer to me." I growl.

"Oh, I see," she says with a sickening smirk on her face. "You made them to defy me. You think you can take over."

Bella, Charlotte and Peter draw closer to me, low snarls leaving them all. Bella's snarl grows louder as she steps forward, ready to fight, but I pull her back.

"Ha! I'm right, mi amor," Maria rejoices. "Look at your little puta, she wants to attack me."

A growl leaves me in warning and Bella stills. "Bella will do as I say."

"Oh, so they won't answer to us," Lucy says, stepping forward. "Shame on you, my sister made you out of the goodness of her heart and this is how you repay her!"

"I am thankfully that Maria made me," I reply, turning my attention to Lucy and wishing that I'd ripped her apart and burnt the pieces long ago. "But these are _my_ soldiers and I will do with them as I see fit and they will learn and accept where their allegiance lies."

"And that is with you," Maria adds.

"I am their maker, aren't I?"

Maria and Lucy bristle at my harsh tone, before Lucy yells, pointing her her finger at Peter. "He killed Nettie and he should pay!"

She takes a step forward as does Bella when I intently loosen my grip on her.

"Touch my brother, and I'll rip your throat out," Bella sneers.

Charlotte drops in a crouch as does Peter, growling. Samuel moves to defend Bella. While I watch, mesmerized, as my coven defends each other.

_My coven_. The thought of it is quite comforting.

"Are you going to allow her to talk to my sister in this manner?" Maria screeches in her heavy accent.

I feel light and happy and very interested in seeing what my Bella can do.

"I actually want to see what Bella can do," I say to her, expressing my inner thought.

Upon hearing this, Bella drops in a crouch, ready to attack. Samuel flanks her while Peter and Charlotte are ready to fight. It seems like a standoff between Maria, Lucy, myself and my coven.

"What are you doing?" I ask Samuel while keeping my eyes on Maria, the amount of hate she's pushing out is enough to make my knees buckle, but I hold strong. There is something else under there too. A bit of fear, but still, there is something else beneath the fear. What it is, I do not know, but it seems almost cunning.

She's plotting something.

"I follow you, Major," Samuel declares, his eyes on the women before us. I am honored by his devotion, but Maria will rip him apart in a fight. "If there is to be a fight, I want to stand and fight on your side, Sir."

"There is no better side," Peter tells him in encouragement as Charlotte growls at Lucy.

"Traitor!" Maria screams as she eyes Bella. "How could you prefer this…_thing_ over me, your savior? Or did you forget your honor all for the sake of a new pet?"

As she screams those words at me, I begin to feel funny. It suddenly feels like I'm floating on a cloud, and all that exist are Maria's words and her feeling of betrayal at my treachery. I can sense her pain and sadness tenfold at how I've denied her. How I've treated her; neglecting her for the sake of Bella. I feel as if I should hate Bella. _I should hate Bella._ It is all here in my mind. It is all that I feel.

It's coming at me in magnitudes, and I cannot stand against it.

My feet start to effortlessly propel me toward Maria, but the hand on my chest is trying to stop me. The hand is pushing at me, trying to make me stop. A voice begs me to remain still while a hand pushes against me. But it won't keep me away, I have to be by Maria's side.

_No._

A voice in my head is in agreement with the person pushing at my chest. It wants me to stop moving.

_No. Bella. _

Yes, Bella. I love her more than anything. She's why I feel so alive. She's my heart, my soul.

"_Bella," _the voice says again so I fight.

I fight against the fog allowing Bella's voice to come through. "Major! Jasper! Love, please stop! She's doing this! She's tricking you, please stop!" I grip her hand, both wanting to push her away and to hold her close all at the same time.

"Jasper, can you hear me? Stop! She's doing something to you. You have to listen to me. Stop!" Bella says. Her voice is alluring, sweet and strong in its conviction to get me to stop. Maria's eyes are strong, but Bella's will even stronger and I find myself using her to fight whatever fog Maria has me under.

"Silence!" Maria shouts as she races to Bella, slapping her away from me. Bella lands in a crouch, hissing at her. Lucy grabs a hold of Peter, ready to take his head off, but Charlotte is on her in a second, yanking her off and the both of them start to fight.

Charlotte's snarls sound as her sharp teeth snap at Lucy's flesh while Bella's growls at Maria waiting for her to make a move.

Maria ignores her and says to me, "You love me, don't you, mi amor?" She caresses my face. Bella moves to attack and I signal her not to. I want Maria to believe I'm still under her control. "Know this, I'm your true mate, not your _pet_. You belong to me and you will never love anyone the way you love…"

Before the last of her words can make it out of her mouth, I grab her throat. "What did you do to me?"

"Major, I..."she croaks out in shock as I lift her off the ground.

Bella moves out of her crouch as does the others while I take control of the situation. For too long, I've been the slave, but no more.

"Answer me!" I yell as Maria looks everything but me. Her eyes frantically searching, for what, I don't know.

"Major, Jasper...I..." Maria tries.

"I thought you didn't know my name," I counter.

"I heard your who..."

"Bella," I say to her in warning. "If I hear the word 'whore' fall from your lips in regards to my wife, you're dead. Now tell me what you did to me?"

Charlotte must've loosened her hold on Lucy because the next thing I know, Lucy is charging toward Bella. But Bella is ready. She grabs Lucy mid air, the two of them colliding and tumbling to ground as they become a blur while fighting. Lucy is no match for my wife who has her pinned every other second.

Maria takes the opportunity, thinking that I'm distracted to try and escape my grasp, but my hand only tightens around her throat. "Try that again and I'll rip your head off. Now, no more lies! What did you do to me?"

She stammers and fights against my hold as Lucy tries to get away from Bella. However, my wife has a strong hold on her. Charlotte's remorse hits me and I send her a wave of calm. I know that Lucy fights dirty and Charlotte is a mere newborn. She may be smart but is still inexperience.

"How do you know my name?" I ask Maria again.

"Because I heard _Bella_ say it," she gets out.

I drop her to the ground, and she sits there, gasping for air as I say to her, "Listen to me, and hear me good. After this final battle that you claim is imperative to win is over, I am gone. Whatever ties we have, is severed. You may be my maker but if you cross me, I'll make you wish you were never born."

I walk off, listening to Lucy's screams as Bella rips an arm off. My coven then falls behind me in stride, but Maria wasn't done yet. An ear piercing scream that would've deafened a human leaves her as she charges toward us with Lucy behind her.

We all turn, ready to fight, but before they can get close, Maria and Lucy are sent flying across the grounds, screaming. But Maria is back on her feet with a growl and races toward us again.

Nonetheless, she is sent flying once again. Lucy tries to attack, but it is futile as Bella slams her away with a mere flick of her wrist. Charlotte and Peter chuckle while Bella smirks as she takes my hand.

Looking in to my eyes, I hold Bella's gaze as Maria charges to us again only to be slapped back by Bella. "Now, you're just showing off." I smirk.

"I told you," Bella says, drawing close to my ear. "You'll have fun training me."

Maria and Lucy scramble to their feet as Maria snarls at Bella and I. "Whatever you're thinking," I turn and say to her. "You best watch your step."

"Are you threatening me?" Maria hisses from her place across the grounds.

"I don't make threats, darlin', I make promises." Without another word, Bella, myself, Peter, Charlotte, and Samuel head inside.

However, my little tigress is not yet through with Maria just yet, and as she and Lucy calmly make their approach, they're hit with a wall of some sort that they can't seem to move past before they are sent flying backwards with a scream.

Looking back at Bella, she wears a proud smile on her face.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she says, innocently. The look in her eyes and the lust coming of her goes straight to my loins.

"Oh God," Peter exclaims with a groan. "Please, don't make me throw up. I already know my sister has been carnal knowledge of you due to your state of undress, but please don't make us watch." I throw him a stern look, effectively shutting him up as he mouths 'sorry'.

"Now, why would I do that?" I ask.

"Whatever the Major does with his mate is their business," Charlotte says, her words stun me while Bella simply giggles.

"What do you mean, my mate?"

"I mean, you and Bella were always destined to be together," she explains. "I understand it now. My memories are fuzzy at best, but I remember you needing something more, but not knowing what it is. I think it was Bella. Mates need each other and will not stand to be apart. No matter how long it takes, they'll find their way to one another. It's inevitable."

"Destiny."

"Yes," Bella whispers, nuzzling my neck. "I told you, Charlotte knows."

"So you can tell when two people are destined to be together?" I ask Charlotte.

"I think so," Charlotte replies. "I think it's my gift."

"And you?" I turn to Peter and ask.

"He knows what will happen," Bella cuts in and says with a smile at her brother.

"Like you?"

"No, not like her," Peter says. "She only sees you or what has and will happen with you. I, on the other hand, have the pleasure of seeing others. It's more like I just know instead of getting positive visions."

"Well, what do you know?"

Peter smirks as he watches Maria walk back to us at a humanly pace while assisting Lucy who looks worse for wear. "I know that Samuel here will never leave your side," he says, slamming Samuel on the shoulder. "You're like the father he never truly had." Looking toward Samuel, I notice that he's looking at everything but me.

"So you are my life," Bella whispers before laughing, "Literally."

"Yes," I say to her as a feeling of completion overtakes me at the thought of Bella being mine while Charlotte and Peter carry on a private conversation before he says, "I think they always were."

"Always were what?" I ask.

"Why do you say that?" Charlotte asks him as she drifts to his side. Eyeing them, their closeness makes me wonder if they are…

"Yes," Peter says, finishing my thought for me with a smile. "She told me that I was her mate right after she woke up. To say that your sire was pissed is an understatement." I notice he doesn't regard Maria as his leader, I like that.

"What do you mean Bella and I were always mates?"

"It's the way you always were," he says. "Bella was never too far away from you, and if you two weren't in the same room, it would be as if the whole world was coming to an end."

"One couldn't do without the other," Charlotte comments as Bella wraps her arm around mine tightly before saying, "He's why I'm so strong and why I can remember so clearly. Why I see everything."

"You're everything to him as he is to you," Charlotte says simply. "Looking at you, I can say it's an amazingly powerful bond. I doubt there is anything that will ever be able to break you apart." Charlotte raises her voice as Maria and Lucy draw close enough. "And if anyone were to try, it would be their doom. Plain and simple. You two will not rest until you're together again."

Bella nods in agreement as she pushes her love to me. I revel in the feeling and surprise her by lifting her in my arms as she laughs. But before I can race to my quarters to do well on my promise to rid of her clothing, Lucy and Maria's screams reach my ear as they are sent flying once more across the grounds.

Bella squeals and laughs as I lift her in my arms. Looking at my lovely wife, I say in a mock warning tone as she lowers her eyes with a cute little pout on her lips that makes me groan. "Bella…"

"Yes, Major?" she says seductively.

"Behave," I whisper, smiling as I pull her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx so much to abbymickey24, xobellaitaliaox &amp; beanothercullen for this.<strong>_

_**Next: The major's coven readies themselves for war. Maria needs to claim back her Major.**_


	25. Ready For Battle

**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>More can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

They are unbelievable.

Bella, Peter, and Charlotte are by far the best I've trained. Especially Bella. Paired with her brother, my wife is unstoppable. Charlotte is just as good and quite sneaky. She takes every opportunity she gets to overpower her opponent, and most of her attacks aren't even seen by them until it's too late. Samuel has been improving as well. Bella, Peter and Charlotte are extraordinary, but Samuel can hold his own. His attacks are vicious, smart and on point. The other newborns are in a way too slow for him, and he usually has them pinned beneath his feet or at the risk of losing their limbs, if I don't stop him.

Maria has kept a close eye on training and has hardly left my side. I have done my best to ignore her, but she has been persistent.

For weeks now, she has been acting like what I'd said upon my return with Bella is of no consequence. But I am leaving. This is no longer the life for me. The unnecessary killings, the war, it has all lost its appeal to me. I am a soldier, and I will abandon my command but I refuse to fight for Maria anymore. I have found something that values far more and will be enough to last me for eternity.

Bella.

Bella is everything I've been missing and now that I have her I will never let her go nor will I stand by and watch Maria take what's mine. Bella is and forever will be my lover, accomplice and friend. And if anyone is foolishly enough to dare try and harm her, they will feel my wrath.

I will fight until my last breath for my mate.

However, Maria's insistence to win me back is getting on my last nerve. Her every touch makes my skin crawl and I wonder how deep under her spell I was to not feel this repulse by her before. Where her mere presence used to excite me, it now sickens me. Yet, she refuses to leave me be. She's seemingly glued herself to my side and constantly tries to pull me away from Bella.

Standing here, watching my wife as she takes down yet another newborn, Maria attempts to touch me. But a deep growl from me has her shuddering and taking a step back as Peter smirks and Charlotte chuckles softly. Nothing has change and she will learn to accept that.

However, as I say this to myself. I doubt it. Maria will not accept me leaving. She will fight it with all she has. Maria understands control and to have it taken from her, I'm sure it is not sitting well with her. She is a bloodthirsty, power hunger vampire who loves to win. Bella is standing in the way of that. So I need to protect my mate from her.

And for that, Maria has to die.

I'd come to this decision the night Bella and I got back. Looking at the fight Maria had put up and even the unknown gift that I did not know she possessed, but that it wise to use it against me, it all told me that I had to carefully plan this out. Whatever I decided to, had to be well thought out and executed by no one but me. But the crack in that plan was that I did not know exactly what Maria's gift was. And with her being my maker, how would she use such a gift against me to thaw my plans.

I am in no way fooled by the calm, nonchalant attitude Maria is trying to display. I know her too well. She is up to something.

Her movements have been quite suspicious. On one hand, she'll be trying to lure me away from Bella with futile advances, and on another, she'll ignore me while taking lovers to fulfill her desires. Whens he ignores me is the best time for me, but when she thinks that if Bella catches us in seemingly compromising positions it'll make my wife back off is when this all pisses me off. There has been a recurrences of Maria and me finding ourselves in fights in the household. We are divided, and a war could rage between us in a minute. The army is not by this as they still fight with me at the helm and will not defy me and stand to face imminent death. But there is segregation within the house between my coven and Maria's. Though, her coven is just her and Lucy now, she still holds a lot of influence as the lady of the house. And Maria exploits this fact by trying to get other newborns to harm mine.

But she does not know what my coven is capable of and with all the fights that they have won within the camp, I believe the others now understand that Peter, Bella, Charlotte and Samuel are not to be trifled with, and for that I am glad.

But I know it has done little to diffuse Maria.

In the weeks that have passed since Bella's change, things have changed drastically. For one, Bella now has company in her animal feedings. It turns out Charlotte and Samuel were just as interested in this animal diet as Bella. It is surprising how different their eyes are from mine and Peter's. Whereas ours are crimson, Bella's and the others are golden. It's beautiful to look into as it reminds me of Bella's sable eyes.

My coven has remained close to me at all times. Never am I without one of them by my side and whenever in training Samuel always flanks me as he is now. At the moment, his low snarls are causing Maria to growl at him, but this does not faze him. Samuel has expressed that he has no intention of leaving my command and will go wherever I choose to go.

He has said that Maria is a liar and if it were not for me he would've regretted this existence far more. But being under my command makes it bearable. I, like Samuel, has the fortunate pleasure of seeing Maria for the despicable being she is. Not a word that falls from her bitter mouth is the truth. Everything is twisted for her own sick desire.

So in preparation to fight for my freedom, I've taken it upon myself to understand my unique coven a bit more. Charlotte has already helped me understand that Bella and I are mates, and what one feels, so does the other. We'll never be without each other and will always be ready to defend one another. It is a comforting thought to be this close to Bella, and to know that she's truly mine for eternity. As for her gifts, Bella is clairvoyant, but only when it concerns me. Her clairvoyance is nonexistent when it comes to others and Charlotte feels that this is because of the strong bond we've shared both as humans, and as vampire mates. Bella and I are incline to agree.

She truly is made for me.

Peter believes that she is also a shield as apart of her other gift. I would've asked how he knew this, but with his own gift of intuition, it isn't hard to guess that he'd seen this somehow. As a shield, Bella has the ability to protect the ones close to her while being able to ward off others without physically touching them. It is very resourceful gift and enables her to win a lot of the matches I set up in training for her, including against myself.

But the sessions with me are better left for our time alone as we've found ourselves unable to keep our hands off of each other.

My reunion with Bella and the fact that I've marked her as mine, have left us with night upon night of us lost in the throes of passion, that only she can provide. Bella and I are always hungry for each other and it is always a pleasure to follow her when she goes to feed. Watching her take down bears, mountain lions, and whatever else she can find, is one of the most erotic things I've seen. To watch my wife dominate her opponent is thrilling, and it drives me insane with lust.

On more than one occasion, I've had to loan her my shirt before we return to camp as I'd ripped her dresses to shreds. Maria would rip the house apart on these days, but I did not care nor did the hellion I was married to.

"Bella, watch your back, and remember…" Before I can finish the sentence, Bella has the man on his back and throwing another clear across the barn. "Are you going to wait for me to finish?"

She flips yet another man over and then pushes them all away with her shield. Once she lowers it, she walks over to me, kissing me before saying in a seductive tone, "Sometimes."

She has no idea what it does to me to hear her speak that way. Or judging by the lustful gaze, she has me under, she is well aware.

God, I want her.

"Sometimes, huh?" I ask as she moves to stand beside me while peering at Maria. Bella's hatred is enough to make my knees buckle and I push a wave of calm in her as she quietly growls.

"What are you looking at?" Maria says, harshly.

"Nothing at all," Bella teases. Maria moves to grab Bella but a deep growl from me stops her movement.

"Don't," I say in a threatening tone. "You touch a hair on her head and I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces."

Maria's eyes meets Bella as she says with a low growl, "She has her claws deep into you, doesn't she, Major?"

"And I love her for it." I tell her. "Be reminded, Maria, I will assist you in winning this battle for your territories but once it is over, my coven and I will be leaving."

"And there is nothing I can do to make you reconsider, can I?" Maria asks as she attempts to touch me before I snatch her hand midair.

"That," I say harshly. "Will never be again."

From now on, my objective is to win Bella's trust back no matter how long it takes. Perhaps, it's because we are mates, but I am in agony that Bella feels betrayed by me.

If I had known that this woman was out there waiting for me, I never would have never done the things I did with Maria. I never would have allowed myself to be polluted by her. If my memories had allowed me to recall what I'd left behind to join the human war, I wouldn't be in this mess.

Peter had been giving me tidbits about what it was like to fight in the Civil War. He mentioned someone named John, saying that he found out it was his brother and that this John served with us. He said John held a great hatred for me for having Bella's heart. Together, they told me the bits they could remember about what they had been through with Bella's mother and all they had lost. Some things were spotty and they couldn't recall those, but everything Bella explained to me about my family, the Whitlocks was equivalent with my renewed memories.

So apparently, when I found Bella in that cabin, her mother and John along with his friends had been the…well, meals I had. I would've felt a bit more remorseful for what I'd done, especially seeing that I had ended Bella's mother's life, but after Peter and her explained just how bad the woman was, I felt nothing. It was like I was feeding from that bear again.

There was nothing there.

Instead of disgust at my actions, I felt relief because I now had Bella and Peter back.

"Charlotte, pin him to the ground," I yell as she successfully executed the move, pulling me from my thoughts. "That's good."

Maria and Bella both stand at my side, lost in their silent battle so I decide to distract Bella. If she's so focused on Maria, perhaps, she won't see what's coming next. Her gifts amaze me and I try to test her every chance I get.

With an eye on the others, I make my move. "Don't even think about it," Bella snarls before I can succeed.

A surprised gasp leaves Maria as she asks, "What _is_ your gift?"

"What is yours?" Bella counters.

"I don't think you should be speaking to me that way," Maria warns.

"I don't have to speak to you at all."

"Know that he is mine," Maria snarls. "I created him and I can make him do anything, whenever I want."

"He's my mate and I will rip you to shreds if you try to control him again!"

Their growls grow louder and I dismiss everyone. "Both of you, silence!"

Fear leaves them both as they stare at me in silence. Bella knows that I want to draw Maria out, and this not the way to handle her. She already hates Bella enough and while I have no doubt that Bella can hold her own against her, I know Maria. She does not enjoy losing.

"I…" Maria starts.

"It has something to do with control," Bella says, her argument directed at me. "When we arrived back here, she used it against you. You were lost to us and wandering over to her blindly after she said something."

"You little liar!" Maria screeches, moving to grab Bella, but my hand around her throat stops her.

If I was doing such a thing then it has to be a form of…

"Manipulation?" I question, watching her deceitful eyes dance with the lie she's sure to utter next. "How long?"

"Major," she pleads in a sickening sweet voice. "Please, listen to me..." I can feel the fog coming over me as she says and I slam her back against the post behind her, cracking it beneath her weight.

"Don't!" I roar as she shudders in my hands. "Once this fight has been won, this is over!" Without another word, I drop Maria and walk out of the barn, Bella following close behind me.

We take off in a run and don't stop until we are back at our spot in the forest, far from the compound.

Bella waits patiently for me to say something as I pace up and down the forest floor. I know what needs to be done, and it has to be done soon.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me."

**MPOV**

"He lets his bitch insult me. He throws her in my face and threatens me when I try to apologize." I know it's a lie, but my little lover need not know that he will never measure up to the Major. He only needs to know that when the time is right, he will kill Bella.

They are away again at their…place. I've ordered Lucy a thousand times to find them and listen to what that little bitch is telling him, but she is scared to go. The Major has threatened her to stay away and Charlotte and Peter are always blocking her path. But my plan will succeed. I cannot go myself because the Major will pick up my scent and he'll leave before I can have him under my control again.

He now knows of my gift so I have to thread softly. I cannot permit Bella to win this war. I will have my claws is him once more. Her bitemark or not!

Bitch! How dare she mark what's mine? She aggravates me, no one takes what's mine.

But I have to remain calm. This will only work if I don't lose my head. I did not spend my time molding _Jasper_–how I hate that name–to be what I want him to be, just so his little wife can come and take him from me.

No, the Major will soon learn that I am not to be trifled with. He will learn that at the price of all their lives. He thinks I care about his precious soldiers. I care about no one but me. It is all for me. It is all for what I want.

I want him back. He is mine! I made him!

A battle will be ensuing soon as I stand to claim Alejandro's territory as my own. I know I will be the victor with the Major by my side, but it's a pity that his precious little friends will not be surviving this.

The Major will be back. My lover will be back and never again will he think about crossing me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx to abbymickey24, beanothercullen &amp; xobellaitaliaox for this!<strong>_

_**Next: Preparation**_


	26. Nothing and Everything To Lose

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

"_Bella, I need you to do something for me." He was pacing the forest floor while a barrage of emotions strong enough to bring me to my knees left him. Anger, curiosity and even a bit of fear. Though, fear was not the strongest of them at the moment. However, the way he said it, I knew exactly what he was coming with. _

_He wanted me to leave without him. He has been subtly trying to give me hints, but I wasn't about to let it happen. _

"_If it has anything to do with leaving you behind then you can forget it. I will not!" It may have come out harsh, but I meant every word. We were not about to find one another only to lose each other again. _

"_Bella..." He growled._

"_No! I will not!" He grabbed me, pulling me to him as snarls left him in warning not to defy him, but I was not about to back down. "I'm not afraid of you."_

"_You should be, and you will obey me." The fury in his eyes should frighten me or at least have me cowering away from my sire, but all I wanted to do was hold him._

"_No." I stated, refusing to let him hear my voice crack as I stand my ground. "Not with this. So you can scream, growl or roar at me. I refuse to leave you behind."_

"_I won't even bother to ask how you know that I was going to tell you that," he said, letting me go to resume his pacing. _

"_Fine. Don't. But any new plan you're gonna come up with, better involve you leaving this place by my side."_

_He chuckled darkly. "And if I don't?"_

"_Then I'd rather die than live without you. Don't make me go through it again, Jasper, I wouldn't be able to stand it."_

"_Bella," he growled, his patience was wearing thin, and he was fighting between his need to command me, be my Major and his need to be my husband. But I didn't care. I was determined that I wouldn't allow him to face that tyrant, Maria, alone. "Maria has to die and I have to be the one to kill her. If I don't, she will never stop until we are all dead. She does not like to lose, darlin', and she will not stand by and watch me walk away with all of you. I have no doubt that she has plans to kill you all, hoping that it'll bring me back under her control."_

"_Then let her try, I'll rip her apart."_

"_I admire your strength, Bella, but that's my responsibility. Maria is mine and I alone will be the one to kill her."_

_We faced off for a long while, arguing about the best ways to rid ourselves of Maria and free the Major from this life. He needed to be free. To rule over his own coven the way he saw fit and to be relieved of the burden of that witch. _

_In the end, it was the lightness of his touch that brought the argument to a close. However, I was glad he could not read my mind, and with my emotion being clouded with my desire for him, he did not feel my true intent. _

_Maria would die, but he will not be the only one facing her. She had to pay for all she has done to us, and I would be there to dance around her fire._

_Her days were numbered. _

"_Are we in agreement?" he asked moments later as he pulled my naked body to his, cradling me in his arms. _

"_Yes," I whispered as he lowered me to the ground, moving between my legs and entering me once again. _

"I don't understand," Peter sighs, his anger at my insistence that he and the others leave, evident in his eyes. "If you know, then why are we still here?" He is getting frustrated with the fact that I've been unmoving in my decision to remain by Jasper's side, though, I know what is coming.

"_You_…don't have to be here," I say. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! You have to take Charlotte and Samuel and go!"

"And I told you, I'm not leaving you behind!" His voice thunders, but I will not be dominated by him. Brother or not.

A growl leaves us both, but Charlotte steps between us before anything can happen. "Listen, I don't think this is solving anything. We need to come up with a solution."

"We need to find a way to make the Major leave with us," Samuel adds, and I'm inclined to agree with him, but Jasper is unmoving in his decision to stay and deal with Maria.

They didn't know what Jasper and I discussed. Everything we discuss, is done at our spot in the woods, never at the compound. It is a delicate plan and one that cannot reach Maria's ears due to negligence.

However, what baffles me the most is that I, Bella Whitlock, will be fighting in a war. Nonetheless, I'll do anything for my husband; even if it means walking to the ends of the Earth. My love for Jasper knows no bounds and will be stopped by no one. I will love and protect him for as long as I shall live.

"_She's up to something," he said as I kiss along his bare back, listening to him purr at the feel of my lips on his skin. _

"_Bella, we need to talk," he groaned. "When you do that, I can't think."_

"_Do what?" I asked, innocently as my hand reached out and trailed down to his length, taking it in hand, and pumping him. "Do this?"_

"_Bella…" he growled in warning._

"_Yes. I know," I said, sitting up and using his broad back to cover my bare breasts. "What are you thinking?" He had been quiet for a good while. Perhaps, he was thinking of the impending war. Maybe he was thinking of the best time to make his move. _

"_I think I should do it while we're fighting," he said. "I'll have enough distractions to keep her busy. That would be the perfect time for me to attack."_

"_But as your sire, won't she be able to command you to stop?"_

"_Or use her gift of manipulation," he added._

"_Yes. So how?"_

"_Then it is simple, Bella," he said, turning in my arms and lowering us to the ground. He opened my legs to him, crawling between them. With his engorged cock at my entrance, I try to arch up into his touch, willing and ready to accept him within me. I pant in anticipation as he said, "If I fall, you kill her." _

"_Jasper, I won't…" I wanted to say, but his thrusts silenced me. I clawed at his back, thrashing and screaming out my pleasure while he went faster and harder as my heart bled. _

_By the end of this fight, Jasper could be dead. _

"Bella, where did you go?" Peter asks as he takes me into his arms, bringing me out my thoughts as he hugs me to him. "Come on, Little Bit; tell me what happened, what are you thinking about?"

Moving out of his arms with a sigh, I think back to Jasper's orders as dry sobs threaten to overtake me.

"He wants me to go without him," I whisper it, trying to fight how true of a statement it is. But Jasper, or well, the Major has made it clear that it is no longer open for discussion after he'd command it again after our tryst. "He'll kill Maria in this fight, and then _we'll_ go without him."

Charlotte and Samuel's faces are a picture of horror, but Peter's is solemn. "What's the backup plan, Little Bit?"

"You know me too well," I say with a smile. Peter is the best.

"Unfortunately." He smiles. "So what's your plan?"

"I won't leave him. So when I give you the signal, you will take the others and go without us," I tell him, watching his nose flare as his anger rises, but I go on, "Run...run as far and as fast as you all can. To the end of the Earth if you have to, and never look back."

"You're insane if you think we'd leave you behind," Charlotte says as Peter holds my gaze. "Either of you!"

"No," Peter says, darkly. "I'm not leaving without either of you."

"It's not open for discussion," I snarl, mirroring Jasper's words.

"Oh hell yes it is!" Samuel shouts. "I'm not leaving the Major behind."

"So you'd defy his orders because of your stubbornness!" I shout at him, realizing how my husband felt when he was pleading with me.

"Yes!" he yells back. "Just like you are. I'm sure he told you to go with us."

I have no answer for Samuel because he's right. I am being stubborn because I too am go.

"Then it's settled," Peter says in my silence. "None of us are willing to go without you or the Major. But he won't like this, Bella. We're defying him and it'll probably be hell to pay."

"I know, but I'll handle it. He needs to understand that he's not alone in this."

We all nod in agreement, bringing the argument to a close with me taking on the task of being the one to tell Jasper that we'll all be staying and fighting with him until the end. I put it off until later, since Charlotte, Samuel, and I need to hunt. Peter follows close behind, unwilling to participate while we gorge ourselves. Peter is right. Jasper will not be pleased, but as a bear come in my line of sight, I put the thought to rest and hunt my prey.

There will be no time to hunt later and we'll need our strength for the fight.

When we return to the compound, I immediately seek out Jasper, finding him in the open space, training the others. I stand aside for a minute simply admiring him with a small smile on my face while he prepares them for battle. The way he moves, the fierceness of his technique and even brutal way he takes down his opponents all make me stare in fascination.

He looks my way and smirks, probably feeling the lust I am emanating, and dismisses them before making his way over to me at a slow human pace. Watching him walk toward me now, reminds me of him as a human. When we were _both_ humans. It feels weird to say that, but we are no longer humans, are we? We are now more, and in a way, I'm happy. I'm over the moon about that because I get to spend eternity with my soul-mate.

However, it bothers me that Jasper can even fathom letting me go. How can he?

How can he ask me to let him go after all we've been through? I can't. I will not. My heart was dead without him. But now as a vampire and with finding him again, it is more alive with him by my side. I want to walk the world with him. I want to explore and discover different countries, and see the other ways that people live out there. I want to watch him grow as my sire, my lover, my leader, and my husband. I will not be able to wander through this existence simply with the thought of how he saved me one last time. No, I want and need him with me.

Life will not be complete without him.

"And?" he asks, knowing that I am aware of what he speaks as he comes to stand before.

I openly admire him before delivering the bad news. His face angular and smooth. His skin luminescent in the sunlight, and his fiery crimson eyes, beautiful as they peer into mine. With a deep sigh, I reply, "No."

A snarl leaves him as I expect it to. "I'll speak to them myself." He growls. "But, I wonder, were you trying to convince them or just using it as an excuse to have a reason to stay yourself?"

I can lie, but I don't because he already knows the answer.

"Bella, why are you insisting on this?" he hisses, getting in my face when I do not speak.

"Awww, trouble in paradise?" Lucy taunts as she walked pass us. Looking at her, I say nothing. But Jasper wasn't so lenient.

"Be gone," he orders. She doesn't move right away, but the growl that leaves him has her scampering away before long.

After Lucy's departure, we stand there, looked in a silent battle. Jasper's eyes search mine, but I hold strong, staring back into his. Wanting him to see that I was ready to fight with, and for him. I don't know what he found, but he hisses, "Time is running out and I have no time for this. You will do as I say!"

All movement from others stops at his thundering voice, but instead of the fear I should feel, I felt nothing but love. I will not back down so try as he might. Everyone else may fear the Major but he is my mate, my life. He may think it foolish, but I don't care, I will continue to defy him if it means he walks out of this life with me.

"I told you before, scream and order me around as much as you want, but I am staying!" I hiss back. "I love you with everything in me, and we _will _win this war," I tell him, motioning between us. Together, we will conquer Maria.

Others look on, oblivious to the reason behind our fight, but it doesn't matter as I hold his glare. Jasper needs to get it through his head, I will not abandon him. He holds my gaze and I watch as specks of my husband seep through his defensive walls and I smile internally as his eyes softens, but he doesn't relent. "You will not die under my command. You will do as I order you to, and I will not hear no complaint of it. My orders are final and will be obeyed or else."

"Yes, Major."

He stares at me for a long time before he turns and walks away without another word. "Come on, Bella, there are things for you to learn."

**~~wtmb~~**

Tonight is hopefully our last night here. We will either walk away unscathed from this battle or fall protecting each other. Almost everyone is staying close to the compound, but Maria and Lucy have been gone hours. It seems odd and Jasper is quite suspicious about it, but he will not bother himself to question her, much less, what she has planned. I don't like it, but I believe in my mate and do not question him.

We enter his quarters, our footsteps the only sound that can be heard. We've had little to say to each other since today. Charlotte and Samuel have stubbornly joined my league and it pisses Jasper and Peter off to no end, but they say nothing to try and dissuade us. I believe they think, that when the time comes, we will listen and run. But I have no intention of changing my mind.

Hearing the door close, I turn around, only to find him by the door, staring at me long and hard before slowly making his way to me. He steps close, his scent surrounding me, relaxing me as he takes my hand in his, lifting it to his lips. He kisses it gently, and the touch alone sends an intensity radiating through me.

He circles me, his fingers gliding across my skin, leaving my cool skin heated beneath his feathery touches. He moves to stand behind my back, lightly grasping my waist and pulling me back against him. His fingers delve in my hair, moving it to one side, and showering my neck with soft kisses setting my skin ablaze. His lips languidly move down from my neck to my jaw, and to my shoulder as he slowly undresses me.

"Do you remember what I said?" he questions, his hands gliding down my sides then moving to the back of my dress to unlace it.

"Obey every word you say," I breathe out, repeating the orders he'd given me earlier as he nips at my neck.

"And?" he asks, spinning me around to meet his eyes. His fiery gaze softened as he walks us back to the bed while his hands work the back of my dress. His feet hit the back of it, while my dress pools at my feet. If I could still blush, I would've been beet red under his gaze while his eyes dances over me.

Between the sensation of his hands on my cold flesh, and the lust he's projecting on me, I'm lost.

"Answer me, Bella," he insists as he removes the rest of my clothing, leaving me completely bare.

"Stay on them, move faster, fight harder," I manage to say while his fingers leisurely dance over my skin as he nibbles on my ear. "Never stop to...uhhh...question. Take down as many as I can."

"What else?" He whispers, laying me down on the bed, and I watch on bated breath as he moves away and begins to undress.

With every piece that falls to the floor, my dead heart seemingly thumped in anticipation at the sight of this perfect man before me. To know that he's mine, is remarkable. To know that I am the one causing this desire to course through him is, unbelievable. To feel the love he's pushing into me as the last of his garments falls, is amazing. To be greeted with the sight of his hard body, littered with scars and his impressive length as he strolls toward me, is beautiful.

"I...mmm..." I moan when he grasps my ankle, pulling me to him. He comes to stand between my legs, kneading my bare breasts while I try to formulate my answer. "Never leave your side unless you order me to do so," I get out while his lips wrap around one nipple as he massages the other.

He lets go, and I crawl up the bed as he climbs in. Again, he grasps my ankle, running his hand up my leg while pushing his lust onto me. I fall back, my eyes close and my chest heaves unnecessary breaths while mounts of unbridled pleasure races through me.

"I need you," I whisper. "I...mmm...I need you."

He doesn't answer my pleas with words, he merely pushes more lust into me while I thrash and plead with him to enter me. To let me feel him. He draws closer, and much to my frustration whispers, "And?" presumably regarding his instructions earlier on.

"Rip them apart, the head is best."

He hovers over me, his hand steadily moving down between our bodies to grasp his length. He places himself at my entrance, whispering his love to me. "I will not lose you, Bella." His love washing over me as he pushes into me.

My back arches, and I claw at his back while he hisses in pleasure. I pull him down against me, wanting his full weight on me. My nails dig into his back while he grasps my hair, roughly kissing me. Our tongues tangle as our bodies convey the words that are lost to us in this moment.

"Uuuhhh...Jasper!" His rightful name falls from my lips while my grip on him tightens as I meet his powerful thrusts. He feels so good inside me. I never want him to leave.

Snarls leave us. Moans leave us. We climb and climb together until that peripheral edge is in sight and then, together, we fall, calling out each other's names.

We lie entwined afterwards, unwilling to leave this embrace for the uncertainty of tomorrow and what it holds. Jasper is silent, still, as am I. However, I'm ready. I feel ready for this.

What tomorrow may bring, let it come, for it will not take my husband from me again.

"_Forever and always."_ The memory of those words that had passed between us while we were mere mortals, unconsciously finds its way from my lips. Jasper looks at me as he recognizes it, but I say nothing to help him recollect. Instead, I give him my all, allowing him to take me again.

We remain in each other's embrace until he finally whispers, "It's time to go."

I am ready.

**~~wtmb~~**

"Steady, let them come," Jasper instructs as the growls of our opponents thunders across the field as they race toward us.

Never would I have imagined this. Hundreds of vampires are now on the approach as I stand by Jasper's side, ready to fight. Gone, is the man that made love to me all night, and in his place is the commander of this army, the Major.

Peter is beside me with Samuel and Charlotte beside him. We're all at the front of the line, ready and waiting for the Major's command. I spy Maria within our line of sight, but she is the least of my concern at the moment.

"Ready." The Major growls and I drop in a crouch.

They draw closer now, and the Major drops into a crouch as a deep growl leaves him, signaling the first wave of our army to attack. They speed pass the front line as the Major had intended, slamming into the first wave of our enemies. Growls and the sounds of body parts been ripped off can be heard. If my dead heart were beating, it would've been pounding against my chest. A chance look in the Major's eyes, shows me my husband, my mate, as his eyes bore into mine willing me to remember his instructions.

"I love you." he says quickly and quietly.

"Always and forever," I whisper before he yells for the frontline to join the fight. "Go!"

The battle has begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to my girls for this! They made it awesome for you guys. <strong>_

_**Next: Maria's visit and the battle continue.**_


	27. My Triumph

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

_**Two more chapters to go…**_

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV <strong>

He looks me up and down, studying me with that sinister smirk I love to see on his face. Lucy awaits us from afar– though he can probably tell me where – she will continue to do so until she is needed. This is something I need to do alone, and the extra time with him isn't all that bad.

If only I could have controlled James at the time I met him, then I wouldn't have been stuck in this mess. In the midst of acquiring more territories, I'm now bombarded with an insolent slave, his pathetic little coven, and a lover from his past. How wrong was I to keep the Major. If it were James, he would've probably killed him after the thrill of his first year had passed. No, actually James would've taunted the human Major, and then drained him.

He is masterful at what he does.

The Major has been a trying soul since the appearance of his little…_thing_. She's a bad influence on him, and I have every intention of riding myself of her; which is why I thought it imperative to seek out James. No one else can execute this plan as well as him.

James and I came across each other a long while back. He was tracking a vampire that had thought it best to hide out with me. On a particular hunt for food, after we'd drained our victims, this friend was attacked. I followed the snarls and hissing and was intrigued by what I saw. A vampire killing another vampire purely for fun. James was fascinating. The way he teased him, attacked him, and the way he took him down, it all left me feeling so lustful.

When his eyes snapped to mine, he quickly made his way over to me and dragged me from my hiding place. He questioned me. However, the more he circled me, while doing his little inquiry, the more I wanted to be his. I was excited from what I saw and I wanted such a powerful being by my side.

At first, it intrigued him that I wasn't scared of him. It also baffled him that I wanted him, but we came to an understanding after that, and worked very well together.

However, when I asked him to stay and rule over my acquired territories with me, he refused.

I was so angry. I was on rampage at his blatant refusal at such a gift, that I then and even still continue to keep him at arm's length. I only sought James out when I needed him, or his help, as I did now.

To be on the eve of a battle, that will help me acquire a larger piece of territory is gratifying. I will rule so much more than I do now. Also, this battle for Alejandro's territory cannot come at a more perfect time. It is the perfect time, because I will be able get rid of _Bella_.

Just thinking her name leaves me feeling disgusted.

Hmm! How dare the Major try and defy me? Plot against me? I may not know what he has planned, but it makes no difference. He will lose his little plaything and those idiots, for such treachery!

At first, I was just going to kill Bella. I still have my little lover in place to do it. Although, now he will only serve as a diversion, in this new plan I have formulated, after Lucy has forced me to re-think that plan.

She's has brought a new development to my attention, and this has caused me to leave a trail for an old and dear friend.

"What are you thinking about?" James says snidely. It is the difference that sets him apart from the Major. James has no patience, while the Major could patiently wait on me forever. He is such a diligent little soldier; respectful to a fault. At least he was, until _her._

This impatience James possesses is such a turn on to me. He's a man of action. However, he, like the Major, never acts without a plan. They can't stand defeat, so they need to execute only well thought out moves.

To think of it, I suppose it's why I picked the young soldier to stand beside me. I never shared that with anyone, but the Major is a mere replica dedicated to James. He's nothing compared to James in my eyes, but he comes damn close.

A fight between them would last for days, perhaps, weeks. They are both so much alike without even knowing it.

Nevertheless, my admiration for James will always make him the best in my mind and the Major, nothing, _my_ pet and slave.

James is everything I could ever want, and cannot have. He's a fantastic lover. Strong, unyielding, and demanding. He is a true vampire. A perfect hunter and tracker. There is none, better than him.

"I am thinking about the perfect little plaything for you, and how I think you'll love her." I smile.

"Oh really now?" he inquires with interest. "Human or vampire?"

"She is vampire, but young, impressionable, and in need a firm hand to teach her the right way to obey. Now, who better to force her into such submission than you?" I know my way of thought will appeal to James. Life, and the thrill of the hunt, is all a game to him. James taunts his victims in the most delicious way. He fears nothing. As I said before, strong.

He sits back, observes me, and then smiles slyly. "What's in it for you? You wouldn't have set your little trap for me if you didn't want something, so pray tell, my lovely, what do you want?"

"I want…" I move from my place across the room, dashing to stand before him, and with a foot on either side of him, I sit on his lap. Moving close to his ear, I whisper, "…you to have fun."

"Is that so?" he says, gripping my sides as he aligns my body with his. He moves a bit and I can feel his impressive length pushing against where I want it the most.

"Yes," I say, pushing back against him. "It's so."

Bella has no idea what's coming to her.

After Lucy had shared the news of the Major putting more effort into training Bella himself, I realized that the little whore will be ready for battle. The Major is an excellent fighter and an even stronger leader. He's very influential. The newborns feast on his words more than they even listen to me. They fear me as they should, but they will fight until the very end, solely based on the Major's word. It is part of the reason I make him kill them.

I wanted him to see what could have happened to him after his first year if I weren't so lenient, and well, I wanted to have a little fun. I also wanted him to see the power I held.

Oh, how great it feels to be able to come to terms with the truth.

The Major is nothing but my little mouse. My little pet which I love to taunt. In the times he had to kill the newborns, I tried so hard not to laugh at his little depression, after he'd rid us of them. I had to leave, but not without Nettie or Lucy to keep him occupied. I knew he'd pick up on my glee with his empathy, but times when I had to remain at the compound, my gift of manipulation came in handy. With it, it was so simple to get him to do it again.

Those were the days, and they will soon return upon the disappearance and future death of his little mate. Yes, I know Bella is his mate. That was part of the fun. To keep them apart. To stop him with my gift, whenever he felt the urge to search for what was that he felt like he was missing. He always had the urge to find that missing piece of the puzzle, but I'd use my gift and then make him gorge himself, before he'd then find pleasure with myself and my sisters.

"You are lost to me," James groans, kissing my neck.

"Mmm…I am not. I'm thinking of the best way to get your new pet to you."

He rolls his hips, pushing himself against me. "You forget I have not accepted yet." Yes, that is the problem. How to get him to accept. The Major needs a lesson in what defiance gets him.

He cannot and will not continue to have his own way! He needs to be reminded who is the master around here. At least, without that little witch by his side. I will have my Major back. _He is mine! _I made him what he is. There is no other for him. Only me. He…is…mine!

"But you will." I moan as he growls when I move my hips. "You love the thrill of it, and she can and will provide to be great entertainment."

"Why are you pushing?" That is the question that I cannot answer. I suppose I want to punish James too. After all, he did reject me. I don't take such things lightly. I do not lose.

So since Bella has been trained by one of the best, I need another who's even stronger to get rid of her. James can learn his lesson in the mean time with her little gift. Perhaps, the little bitch can hurt him a bit before he kills her.

As for the others who have chosen to stand by the Major, they hardly matter to me. I can have the Major kill them later after I am triumphant and regain full control of him. I cannot have James, and though, I see him as the best, the Major is after all, my creation. With the years to come with him by my side, he will grow into one of the greatest. Others will fall at his feet in fear, and I will be there to reap my success. No one else matters. This is all about power and the perfect slave by my side.

"You have yet to answer me." James's voice begrudgingly pulls me from my thoughts.

'I did." I smile, not wanting him to pick up my impatience. James, like the Major, is quite in tune with their sixth sense. James is phenomenal in his skill of picking things. Little senses here and there and the Major, extraordinary feeling everything his prey feels and using it against them at times if he's not manipulating their emotions.

Oh. How I miss how the Major used to be. Being able to have both of these powerful vampires in my life, is like having the best of both worlds.

I have to admit though, when I watched the Major as a human, during their war, I didn't think he would be one to defy his master's orders. He was so obedient. He followed his commander's orders without hesitation. It was a part of what propelled me to seek him out and make him mine. Nettie and Lucy had no knowledge of this as I had sought out most of our prey mostly on my own, and then shared the bounty of our feast with them. So coming upon him that day, was purely because I thought he was ready to be mine, unknowingly to their simple little minds.

"I know. You want me to have fun, but why take this little plaything?" James asks, before seemingly answering his own question. "Oh I see, this is about your other pet, the boy. He's quite good. Strong fighter." _He's seen the Major fight? Sneaky tracker._ "Perhaps I should go after him. He'll make a great adversary. To conquer him would be quite the conquest."

"No!" I thunder as I attempt to get up, but James holds tight as he laughs. He then stands up with me in his arms and races to the corner of the room, slamming me into the wall.

"No," he says menacingly. "What can you do to stop me if I want both?"

"I won't let you take him." I snarl.

"I think I'll take both. I'll kill him, before you and this plaything's eyes, because I believe he means a lot to her and to you. So his death will be needed before I make my move." James' eyes seem to glaze over in delight of his plan but I'll kill him before he takes the Major from me.

He is mine! James didn't want to be mine. So perhaps it's time to rid myself of him too. Yes, that's a good plan. The Major will find him and rip him apart and burn the pieces.

However, I need this to go my way, for this plan to be executed the way I intended.

"James," I say calmly. "He's not worth it. He has no power to stop you. I built him to be this way, because you wouldn't accept the place I offered you. I wanted _you_ by my side, not him. I would've given you anything and everything." I try appealing to his thirst for power and control, a thirst, I know all too well.

"Really?" he whispers, his voice seeping with desire.

"Yes," I affirm. "Now the girl, she has the most amazing gift I've seen in a while. She has the ability to ward off enemies with a shield of some sort."

"A shield?" he asks with disbelief.

"Yes. When I first met her, she used her gift against me. It feels like the strength of a thousand men, pushing you back as it sends you flying." James' eyes glitter in excitement. I know he'll love to hear that; to know that this mere little girl will prove to be a fun game for him. He'll taunt her, abuse her, and then finally, kill her.

My body tingles with that thought, and if I can just get him to do it before the Major's eyes, my work would be done.

He pushes me further up the wall, cracking it, and my body shudders with desire. When we become one, I scream in pleasure as James drives me to new heights.

Afterwards, I shared my plans with him. He listens, but the look in his eye shows me he has plans of his own. It doesn't matter. As long as he does what I want. It doesn't matter.

They will all die, and I will have my Major.

**~~wtmb~~ **

"Go!" The Major growls and we race to battle the others. I am fierce against these little fools. I snap their heads with a smile on my face. I roar, and take down as many as I can until I am face-to-face with Alejandro.

"You little bitch!" He growls. "How dare you attack my territory?"

"I told you on our last meeting, join me or die. Yet you refused, so I take!" We snarl and slam into each other, snapping and biting at one another. I throw him off me and he's back on his feet in no time. Alejandro is quick, and efficient in battle, but this will not help him.

My thoughts distract me momentarily and he brings me to my knees. I fight him off, throwing him clear across the field before dropping into a crouch, awaiting his return.

I pick up James' scent as I wait and I know he's here for the Major's pet. I smile at the thought of how she will die by James' hand, after he's through with her. He'd not obliged at first when I asked that he kill _Bella_ before the Major's eyes, but I can be very convincing.

Nomads, they are always sucking fun out of everything by not staying put and doing as they are told. However, after delighting him with another romp in the bedroom, he was more than happy to kill Bella before the Major's eyes. Oh, I cannot wait.

Alejandro comes barreling toward me now, and I ready myself for him. However, the Major comes out of nowhere, snapping Alejandro's head off without a second thought before he gets to me. The Major then drops in a crouch before me, growling.

_How dare he?_

So this is the plan he has with the bitch...to kill me!

"I just want you to know…" I growl. "Before this war is over, you will be dead."

Forget the plan. I'll kill them all. Our snarls grow louder and we attack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thnx to beanothercullen and xobellaitaliaox…<strong>_

_**Next: The battle continues. Who lives and who dies?**_


	28. Fight Lost, Battle Won

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV <strong>

I didn't like the plan one bit. Leaving my sister or the closest thing I've had to a brother behind, is out of the question. They are both crazy if they think myself, Charlotte or Samuel were leaving here until Maria was dead and Jasper and Bella were safe.

Jasper was in no way happy about our mutual decision to stay, but I had too much riding on this. Bella would be here fighting alongside him, Charlotte damn sure ain't going anywhere, and even the kid, Samuel, needed to be protected. Samuel may talk the big talk, but being in a war was a different thing.

I had vague memories at times of my former life. _Hmm...former life,_ Bella was right. It felt funny to say that. Knowing that the life I once knew was nothing but foggy memories now, baffled me. However, I can get use to this new life. As a vampire, everything is new, exciting, thrilling. I love every bit of it.

I'd see fuzzy images of my time with Bella and Jasper. I'd see myself laughing and talking to people who's name I could no longer recall without Bella's help. Her ability to remember was amazing. Jasper was right, she was unlike any other newborn.

Bella has helped me to remember things I couldn't and found a bit confusing. However, Bella helped me sort it out.

Nonetheless, memories weren't the ones that plagued me the most. It was the ones of war that I needed no help in remembering. I recalled fighting alongside Jasper...the Major. These thoughts were the strongest, and I could even enlighten the Major on his former life during the war.

The smell of dead bodies, the screams of dying men, who came to fight for what they thought was right. The injured, the husband-less women that Jasper was ordered to protect. My memories even went as far up as the day he vanished. At least, now I had an answer for that.

When his intrigue turned to Bella, I was saddened as those memories were unfortunately a bit clear too. Whenever he'd pick up on my feelings, I'd tell him there were too fuzzy. I know he saw through my lie, but perhaps, it hurt him too much to know that his mate went through so much despair.

What bothered me was that I really couldn't put a good finger on things right before I was changed. I only remembered Bella and I leaving, and that was it. However, it was Bella again who helped me remember. She says she can because it was the day Jasper returned in her life. However, the shock of knowing that Charlie wasn't my father was mind blowing. Then she shared that we ran when our lives were threatened after our own mother betrayed us.

"Jasper killed them all," Bella had simply said.

So watching her now by Jasper's side as she weaved through the other vampires, snapping heads off and smashing bodies to the ground. I was nothing but proud of my baby sister. She was as magnificent as my Charlotte, who was holding her own also. Samuel is not bad at all either, the kid is vicious in battle.

Two vampires double teamed me, both circling me as we all snarled at each other. They have no idea who they are dealing with. The one facing me raced toward me, while the one behind me thinks I'm only focused on the one barreling toward me. I spin around, switch our positions and let his partner in crime, snap his head off, before killing the other who just stood there, shocked by the move.

I smirked and ran off, knocking down more enemies as I went. I felt so damn alive. I watched Charlotte out of my peripheral and I'm pleased to see my mate holding her own. She and Samuel are working together as the three of us had planned while I stay close to Bella to grab her and go, as the Major had also planned.

I'd be very busy today, but he was right. Maria would not let him go without a fight or without one of them dying, and if it's him, she must not under any circumstances get her hands on Bella. So I will take my sister and go, when the Major gives me the signal.

More vampires fall under my deadly blows as I raced closer to Bella. She is doing great. Her snarls and roars are powerful and strong as she mercilessly takes down her opponents.

However, as I take down another vampire, I watch a fighter from our side, fast on the approach as he goes charging into Bella. They tumble to the ground and he jumps on top of her. She's struggling and I'm on my feet, but blocked by the enemies I'll have to kill to get to her.

"Bella!" I roar.

"Peter!" she answers, before screaming at the vampire on top of her. "Get off me!"

I can't see her. I'm blocked. These vampires are like insects. The more I kill, the more pops up. Quickly, I snap another one's neck, take another's head clean off. All the while I frantically look for Charlotte and Samuel to help, but they have their own load of vampires to deal with and both are too far away so it's on me.

I work harder. Fight faster. I'm a soldier. This is my job. It was my life's work, and no one is taking my sister away from me. We have eternity, and it'll stay that way. My own thoughts are like a booster to me.

Suddenly, I feel empowered and I silently thank the Major for the power boost he's projecting, but I have no time to look for him. Instead, I fight my way through the throngs of vampires, killing them all and then racing to Bella.

On my way, I see that the Major is under attack. I want to stop and help my brother, but he makes the decision for me with a roar, "Go! Help her!"

I do as he says, running to Bella as Maria's plan becomes clear. She wants to kill Bella in battle to regain control over the Major.

Bella screams and struggles as the vampire spins her around and holds her head, ready to snap her neck.

"Flip him!" I scream, knowing she understands me.

"Argh!" she grunts, doing as I say. He grabs her throat, but she holds his head up just where I want it.

He doesn't see me coming, and I snap his head clean off, the body falling on Bella. When I get to her, she's in the Major's arms.

"I'm okay," she utters, before making me proud when she says, "Kill that witch!"

We all stand together as Charlotte and Samuel run over to us. We all look at each other, realizing it's time to execute the plan. It's now or never.

We hold our ground, fighting off the enemies while the Major runs off, killing the leader Alejandro, and crouching in front of Maria. We hold the line, fending off the other vampires, both on our side and the enemies while the battle begins between the Ma...Jasper and Maria. Before all of this, before that woman took control of him, he was my brother, he was Jasper. And he better win this.

More vampires are on the approach, but we still have to hold the line. "Spread out!" I order them Threatening words pass between Jasper and Maria, then I can hear their snarls and growls as they attack each other.

"Go!" I yell as theirs and our fight begins.

_You better win, Jasper. _

**JPOV**

"I just want you to know…" Maria growls. "Before this war is over, you'll be dead."

I don't answer.

We growl, circling each other, and then attack. Maria is fast, but I'm faster and more cunning. I have her pinned more times than she can count. We snarl and bite each other as we tumble to the ground in a heap of snapping jaws and roars. Maria tries to take a limb more than once. She's damn good. However, I block her time and time again. Finally, with a swift kick to the stomach, I flip and throw her into a tree, watching as it fell beneath her weight.

"You're dead!" She growls as she gets up, drops into a crouch, and races after me.

We run through the other vampires, Maria killing them along the way. Whereas I kill a few and dodge the others as I take Maria on a wild chase. She rips through them all as she chases me. Whether it's the newborns from our own camp or the enemy, it doesn't matter. She wants me dead.

I know what I'm doing, letting her chase me. Maria isn't the most coordinated fighter when it comes to chasing her prey. She gets frustrated fast, and humans are far easier targets, not vampires. Her thirst for dominance, will cloud her vision before long and then I'll strike, though I have a problem.

I don't want to be too far from my mate. There has already been an attempt on Bella's life, and I was distracted by the group of vampires who attacked me all at once. I killed them all, but if it weren't for Peter, I would've lost my mate. This witch planned that attempt on Bella. I know it. Who knows what else is lying in wait? So I have to get back to her. I have to stay close to Bella and my coven.

"Stand and fight, you coward!" Maria growls as I watch Lucy try to sneak up on Bella, while she fights.

Bella is protecting the others with her shield as Lucy approached from the rear. She drops her shield and starts to fight alongside her brother and the others. They're all too busy to notice Lucy sneaking up. Although most the enemy are already dead, there are still a few left.

I come to a stop and Maria comes crashing into me. She thinks this gives her an advantage, but I deflect her hits and throw her clear across the field, before she realizes her mistake.

Turning around, I run toward Bella, killing everything in my path to get to my wife. "Bella!" The deep growl that leaves me is thundering to my own ears as Lucy draws closer. Maria is on my tail, but my objective is to save Bella right now.

However, my girl is smart.

Lucy makes her move, but Bella is swift. She uses a move I taught her. She spins around with an inhuman speed and flips over Lucy.

Lucy lands behind her, and Bella leaves her no time to react before she rips her head off. Maria screams behind me at the lost of Lucy. Bella stands triumphant and returns to help the rest of my coven.

Maria pushes herself closer and grabs me. With our hands around each other's throats, we fall to the ground, sliding until we crash into Bella and Peter, sending them to the ground as well. Peter is on his feet in no time, as am I. However, what I see before me is enough to make my cold, dead heart skip a beat in dread.

Maria has Bella on her knees, her arms stretched out behind her. Bella moves, trying to struggle, but I shake my head no. Peter growls and takes a step forward, but Maria pulls harder on her arms, and Bella screams as I grab him, halting his movement.

A feeling of dread and of defeat courses through him.

"Not yet," I whisper, pushing courage into him.

He glances at me, sadness and fear lingering in his emotions, but he keeps a straight face in front of Maria.

"You little witch!" She screams at Bella. "You had to ruin everything! Why couldn't you have stayed away? It was all so perfect before your little appearance." She sticks her foot in Bella's back, pulling a little more on her arms while I try to find the best way to rip Maria apart. "But you should know, he will always love me more." _Like hell I will_. "I made him what he is. I gave him power. It was me who gave him the world, not you, and soon, he will return to my side." As I said, like hell I will.

Bella laughs manically, surprising us all. "You gave him nothing, you little whore! My husband was already powerful. You just made him more, that's it! You will never control him again. He is the Major! No one controls him. In fact, I don't think you ever have."

Maria bristles, her attention unfocused on Peter and I, as we edge closer. Bella looks at me, smirking, letting me know, she knows what comes next. However, just as quickly, the small smile appears, its wiped from her face when _he_ appears behind Maria.

"Well, I've seen enough," he says calmly.

Maria is filled with glee. "My, my, James, you sure took your time."

"Was enjoying the show," he counters. "Wow, he does remind me a bit of myself."

It is my turn to be confused as my steps are halted both by Bella shaking her head no, and Maria and James' exchange.

"Well, here is the little plaything I was telling you about," Maria says, keeping her eyes on me as she says this. She's happy, undeniably happy. "I trust you'll have lots of fun with this one."

"I will kill you both." I snarl.

James looks to me, his mood dark and filled with hate. His face murderous. "I'd like to see you try. Actually…" with that, he attacks me, faster than I have time to defend myself, but I'm not to be deterred.

We fight.

James is strong, cunning, and fast. It's like I'm fighting myself. There are so many similarities between us. I have no time to focus on anything else. However, I have help.

When Peter joins the fight, James is momentarily distracted. We double teamed him. However, a wrong move from Peter has James ripping one of his arms off, Charlotte jumped in then, and received a deadly blow from him, wounding her. I growl at Samuel, knowing James will kill him for sure, if he tries to help me.

I need to get closer to Bella. James leads me away again, to the middle of the field and I can't afford to leave Bella in Maria's grasp for that long. I will not be dominated by these two. He leaves me an opening with a one wrong move, and I rip his arm off. He howls in pain, but it's Bella's screeches of pain that draws me to her.

The sight before has me seeing red as Maria laughs.

She has Bella on the ground slashing at her flesh, giving her the same scars I have. She rips into Bella, laughing as she leaves Bella with no time to defend herself. Bella's screams has me abandoning my fight with an injured James and racing toward them. Samuel isn't far off, injured, but still fighting. He runs with me to Bella's aide.

Bella sees me and screams, "Jasper!" There is strength in her voice, but it's fading.

Come on, Bella, fight. I hear the blow coming and dodge James's hit, kicking him away from me with a roar. I turn my attention to Maria and Bella, running to them. Bella tries to fight. She flips Maria off of her, and tries to crawl away. _That's my girl._ She spins around quickly.

"Bella!" I shout. If she can see everything I will do, then she knows what I want her to do.

My girl smiles weakly, her body failing, and with the last of her strength, she pushes up a shield, roaring as she pushes James away from behind me. Another with another strong roar, Bella sends Maria flying toward me, screaming.

She lands in my arms, and with a deep snarl, I rip her apart.

I don't stop. I rip Maria limb from limb before I race to Bella's side.

I drop before her, picking her up. "I love you, stay with me." I kiss her all over her face. She's limp in my arms. Peter and the others make their way over to us. However, nothing matters. Just Bella.

"Blood," Charlotte says weakly. "We need blood. She needs it now."

Looking up at them, I feel helpless. I've never felt helpless. I don't know what to do. I feel numb. I can't move as my mate lay dying in my arms.

"I…I…I can't," I whisper. "I...help me." I look down at Bella, her eyes are closed and her breath is ragged. She looks so small in my arms.

It's my job. It's my life's work to protect her. I promised her. With a renewed strength, I jump to my feet with Bella in my arms. "I promised you, you will not die on me. I love you. You will not die."

I don't know when Peter disappears, but he returns with an animal, I don't care what it is, I put it to Bella's lips. "Bite and drink. Come on, darlin', please, please." She's so weak.

She makes no move and no sound. "No, no, no…Bella, please." I whisper as a dry sob fills my throat. "Drink." Still there is no movement. "Bella, Bella, please…"

Others have now gathered around me and a fire has been lit. I can feel Samuel projecting triumph as he burned the pieces, but it's Bella's limp form that holds my focus.

"Darlin', I love you so much," I plead as I beg her one last time. "Now, drink, Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to beanothercullen and xobellaitaliaox…<strong>_

_**Next: The End…**_


	29. The End?

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights and recognizable characters herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this story is permitted! No copyright infringement is intended. **_

_**Inspirational pics for chapters, biography of the characters and more can be found on the What Tomorrow May Bring blog. **_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for taking this chance on me and reading this story. I greatly appreciate every last glance, alert, fav'ed and reviews. Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you to all who took the time out of their busy schedule to help me with these chapters. <em>

_This story is not utterly complete for me and will go on in the sequel to Jasper and Bella's journey with the Cullens. _

_The sequel will be called "The Promise Of Tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV, Philadelphia, 1948<strong>

The rain is pouring. Peter and Charlotte have gone out taking Samuel with them. Today had started out as a cloudy day, that soon turned into a downpour. I duck into the diner to get out of it, taking a seat in a booth. The waitress isn't far off. She smiles and hands me a menu that I will not be using. I ask for a coffee and she brings it, leaving me alone yet again with a smile.

If Peter were here, he'd be laughing at me. He finds humans' attraction to us, fascinating. He still can't understand why they feel the danger, yet, they try to pursue us. He believes it's our unnatural sexual allure as he likes to call it, and this, intrigues him. I've found that women, and even a few men, have been attracted to me. It's sometimes shocking the amount lust I pick up from them before I try to deflect it by sending them a wave of calm. Peter, of course, finds this extremely funny or he does until it happens to him.

The world has changed since my time. There have been some great developments since the time of my human years to now. As a vampire, I'm still learning. I love the new as well as the old things. I want to educate myself on all of it as the years change and time goes on. There is a lot to adjust to while some things stay the same, such as my love for the woman who changed my entire being.

The heartbeats and pulse of the couple behind me makes my throat burn. I should go out and feed soon, but I have to stay and wait. Peter and I can hunt later. Charlotte and Samuel will surely be fed by the time they get back. The two of them have stuck to their animal diet, but Peter and I have stayed true to our diet. The only thing that has changed is our choices.

Humans are still my source. Their beating hearts are tempting and their pulses are alluring, but I am no longer a savage. My choices are now limited to the fiends that prey on society. Criminals. They are now the ones I go after. I am the last thing they see if they cross my path. The thought of their warm, fresh blood rushing through their veins fills my thoughts, but I resist. I have to wait. I promise to meet them all here.

Peter likes it when we hunt together. He sees it as a bonding experience. He has been a good brother, and an excellent second-in-command. My coven remains as it was from my time with Maria. I have not increased in our numbers nor have I been willing to change anyone else. I'm comfortable with the way things are. Maria is long gone. The wars have been squashed by a group of vampires I had no idea existed, The Volturi. My coven and I unknowingly came across their path when we first moved North.

Aro was very intrigued by me. He wanted to all about my time with Maria and my battles. He was fascinated by my many scars. Yet, beneath his intrigue and fascination, I felt something I was sure he didn't want the others around him to be aware of while he was in my presence, I felt his fear...of me. When he learned of my empathy, he offered me and my coven positions on what he called the Volturi guards, but we all declined. Nonetheless, Aro said the positions would remain open.

Nevertheless, I believe I've learned my lesson. _She taught me. _No more. No one will ever rule over me again. I am and will forever be my own master. I was already a leader. A sire. I didn't need power. I already have it.

Bella.

My heart still seemingly skips a beat when I say her name. Bits of our human life together have become more clear over the years. It's wonderful to have such memories of a happier time. To see my family, alive and well in my thoughts, smiling and happy, not dead and gone is comforting. I miss them, but I now find solace when I think of my parents and sisters. I really loved them.

Mr. Swan. I still thank his spirit to this day for helping to bring such a beautiful soul as Bella into the world. None of this would've mattered without her. If it weren't for her, finding me even when I was lost to myself, I don't know how this would've turned out. I know that I wouldn't have been the same man. However, her love and devotion saved me.

I look away from the window as the rain slowly lets up. I pick up her scent, and immediately start to look around. She's like me, I can tell, and when our eyes meet, I watch her as she watches me. She smiles broadly and I return her sweet gesture with a small smile of my own. Her joyous emotion is puzzling. She hardly takes her eyes off of me.

I'm intrigued to say the least so I hold her gaze. She sees this as an open invitation, and gets up, making her way over to me. Her spiky, black hair stands out in contrast to the styles I've seen other women with. Although, she dresses the same as them, if not more flashy as Charlotte would've said.

She practically skips over to me, taking a seat. I'm baffled, does she see the scars? Does she not fear or feel disgusted by them?

I've come across other vampires over the years who have shied away from as much as looking at me directly because of them. Their disgust or fear are always the most pronounce of emotions upon meeting me. The scars on my neck and jaw were the first ones they fixated on. The ones on my hands, they would glance at, but this girl, she openly smiles as she sees nothing and sits down.

My Bella never feared them. She relished them. She saw them as my testament of dominance and survival. She saw them as my truth, and was proud to stand beside me.

"You've kept me waiting," she says, her tinkering little voice breaking my train of thought as I suddenly wonder if she doesn't smell it. If she doesn't sense that I belong to...

"Well, I'm sorry, Ma'am," I reply, wondering when she'll pick it up.

"That's alright, Jasper, you're here now," she says triumphantly.

_Hmm…interesting. Let's see how this plays out._

"And you are, little lady?" I can feel her enthusiasm spike before she says…

"I'm Alice."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Alice."

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you too, Jasper." She smiles.

"So how do you know..."

"I have visions. I can see things depending on your decision," she says.

"And you saw me?"

"Yes," she cheers. "Oh, Jasper you'll love where we're going."

_Well, this is a shock._ "And just are we going?"

She smiles and cocks her head to the side. "You know, you don't have to live off of that diet alone. Humans are not the only answer." My crimson eyes must've been intimidating as hers were like Charlotte and Samuel's...golden.

"I see that you don't," I comment.

"No, I found a new way and there is someone whom I'd love for you to meet," Her happiness peaks as she projects it on me almost bringing me to the point of laughter.

"Who is this person?" I ask, sending her a wave of calm.

"Oh! he's..." her eyes open wide when she feels it, and she comments, "You have a gift too?" She seems excited to learn this.

"Yes."

She grows silent and her eyes glaze over a bit. "You can feel the emotions of those around you and you can also manipulate them."

"Your visions tell you this?"

"Yes," she says proudly.

"So this person we have to meet..." I say bringing her back to the topic at hand.

"Oh! Carlisle. His name is Carlisle Cullen and he has a family, and we have to find them. Carlisle can help you find a new way of life."

"Can he now?"

"Yes," she says cheerfully. I send her another wave of calm to quiet her exuberance. She places her hand on mine, wrapping her tiny fingers around my hand as she says, "So, we have to go and mee..." The words die in her throat when _she_ walks in. I turn to see her heading to my booth, smiling broadly. Her face just as beautiful as the first day I saw her.

Alice's hand has yet to move from mine, but all I see, is _her_. She sits next to me, both hands on the table, clasped. She looks down at Alice's hand then her face and says, "Hello, Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper's wife and mate, Bella."

Alice looks dumbfounded as she removes her hand from mine. Her eyes move between us, her look, curious as a barge of emotions hit me; from shock to rage, panic, sadness and disappointment. She radiates it all, along with something else that I can't quite put a finger on. Bella's mood, on the other hand, is solemn yet laced with pride, but her need to mark her territory is vibrating through her.

"Well, this is different, I didn't see you with anyone." There is nothing but disappointment in Alice's voice.

"You have visions?" Bella asks, incredulously.

"Yes." Alice's voice is filled with contempt as she replies.

"You sound sad about that," Bella says, ignoring Alice's tone as she takes my hand, squeezing it. I wrap mine around hers tightly as I send her a wave of calm. Bella's temper is steadily rising. She looks at me, but says nothing before turning her attention back to Alice.

"No," Alice answers a little too quickly for my liking. Now, I can feel her deceit. "I'm just not used to getting the wrong vision."

"Nothing is wrong with a mistake," I say.

"I never make mistakes," Alice says. Her tone taking on a bit of anger. She looks Bella up and down then says, "You have the same scars as he does."

"Yes," Bella says nonchalantly. "And? Are they frightening you?"

Alice looks unnerved by Bella's lazy answer before she quietly says. "No."

"Well, that's good." Bella smiles. "I would hate to scare you."

Alice says nothing while I proudly look at my wife.

The day she opened her eyes to me after I begged her to drink was one of the happiest days of my life. Nothing else mattered, not even Maria and Lucy's burning pieces. All I saw was Bella. Alive and in my arms. The vampires scattered to the wind and my coven and I left. James had escaped and while I was sure I would see him again some day, I wasn't the least bit bothered. My beautiful mate was alive and well. She was scarred as I was, but still her beauty shone brightly from beneath them.

"Anyways, it was nice to meet you, Jasper. I _will_ be seeing _you_ again."

The spiky ravened hair little lady goes through the diner's door as fast as she can at a human pace. Not once did she look at my wife, or even acknowledge her, as she said her goodbyes.

Bella takes my hand with a smile, ordering a coffee she'll just ignore.

"Was it something I said?" she teases.

I smile. "I certainly hope not. By the way, you look lovely."

"Mmm," is her response as she plays with my fingers discreetly. Times have really changed. Although most things are still done discreetly, Bella and I can express ourselves, and our love, far more openly now. There is no need for supervision unlike back in our day.

"I missed you," I tell her, stopping her fingers so I can lace them into mine.

"As I missed you," she replies with a smile.

"I thought you were going…_out_," I say as the waitress walks by. Bella was suppose to go hunting with Charlotte and Samuel.

"No, wanted to see you and not that hungry," she says, drawing close enough to whisper. "Well, not hungry for that."

Bella has been quite insatiable for the last few years. She's had us exploring everything, including different ways to spice up our love life as she puts it.

When she suddenly looks toward the door with a smile, I can feel Peter's exuberance pulsing off of him on the other end of it. "We should go," I tell her.

"Okay." She smiles. I then paid for our unwanted coffee and we make our way out the door.

"Who was that?" Peter asks. _Apparently, they have been here a lot longer than I thought. _

"That was Alice," Bella answers. Peter was about to say something, but Bella cut him off. With her eyes solely on me, she says, "And _we_ will be seeing her again, soon." A look passed between her and Peter before they smile and walk off ahead of myself and the others, carrying on a conversation too low and fast for us to hear.

Over the years, Peter and Bella have grown stronger. They learn to feed off of each other's gift, and both are a great commodity to my coven. Samuel has also become a stronger fighter. He's quite the observer with keen intellect. He always has his nose in a book since Bella spends most of her time teaching him. Bella looks at Samuel in a parental fashion. I watch her around him sometimes and I see the mother she'd yearned to be.

In our time together since Maria, we have even returned home. A visit to the Swan Estate and what stood of Whitlock Ranch was a solemn day. Bella and Peter charmed their ways into getting everything they wanted. It turned out no one knew of Peter's true paternity and in the event of the death of their father, Charles Swan, Peter and his sister inherited it all.

As time goes on, we have banked on that. With the many different gifts between all of us, we've been able to live comfortably.

"Did I lose you?" Charlotte says cheerily, wrapping her arm in mine.

"No, just thankful for you all." I smile.

"Hmm...you're right. What would you do without us?" Samuel smiles before he moves to catch up with Bella.

She looks back at me with a smile. Her happiness filling me with hope for more days, months, eternity by her side.

"So, this Alice?" Charlotte inquires.

"I have a feeling it's not the last time I will be dealing with her." As I say this to Charlotte, I realize the feeling I was looking before...that feeling that Alice was projecting was desire. But what's more disturbing was the sickening feeling of obsession laced within it.

Charlotte says nothing, but I feel as though we are being watched. I stop, looking behind me, up at a building not far from the diner as Bella makes her way back to me. Charlotte moves over to Peter.

"What is it?" Bella asks, following my line of sight.

"Someone is watching us."

Bella sighs, and I look at her in question. "I know."

"It's her."

"It's Alice," she says with a smile.

"I don't like it." I growl.

Bella runs her hands up and down my arms, soothing me. "I know, but everything will be alright in time." Her eyes take on a mischievous glint I've come to love.

I pull her in my arms, much to her laughter. "My, Mr. Whitlock, we are in public," she says, but makes no move to leave my embrace.

"Like it matters to you."

"You're right," she confesses.

"What are you up to, Bella?" I can beat around the bush, but why ruin my mate's fun.

She looks up at the building, and then me. "I think we should be leaving soon."

"You pick this time."

"Mmm..." The sound stirs my desire. Bella cocks a brow at me and goes on, "Somewhere small. Somewhere in Washington."

"Anywhere in particular, darlin'?"

"Forks...Forks, Washington." She smiles.

"Why?"

"I believe the Cullens will be very interesting." She pulls away then, but not before giving me a sweet kiss. Some women walking by gasp at our open display, but we don't care.

We pull away, smiling. "So we meet Carlisle, huh?"

"Why not?" She bites her lip in the most delicious way and suddenly hunger takes a back seat to my desire.

"Forever and always?"

She kisses me again and whispers, "Forever and always."

**APOV**

"So that's the special little vampire that got away?" I ask him with a smirk. "Doesn't look like much."

"She's more powerful than you think," James replies, coming up behind me, wrapping me in his arms. "But that will end soon, won't it, my mate?"

"Mmmm…they won't know what hit them."

"So…what's next?" he whispers, kissing along my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

Turning in his arms, I wrap my hands around his neck, and say, "I meet the Cullens."

"And our plans are set."

"Don't worry, my love, Jasper and Bella will learn their lesson soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End...<strong>_

_**Next: The Promise Of Tomorrow**_

_**Next Story: You Sang To Me, vamp, AU…**_

_**Summary: **__Jasper had finally become content with life alone, but when he meets Bella, her mere presence begins to stir passion within him that he had never felt before and awakens his dead heart. How can he resist the girl that sings to him, and what will they risk to be together… _


End file.
